The Shadow
by gusenitsa
Summary: New Chapter 7-20-2015: After Beka stopped the flow of Coles things should stabilize in Corus, right? Except someone is determined to keep things chaotic. Can Beka find the perpetrator before the perpetrator finds her?
1. 1 Shadow

247 HE

So she's the bloodhound now. He preferred the name Terrier. It fit...better somehow.

She took down the Rogue in Port Caynn and stopped the influx of those toxic coles that were threatening to starve his city. She toppled a crooked throne, left a bit of a power vacuum in her wake...

He smiled in spite of himself. When she returned he would have to ask her if she considered taking the position. Would he see a flash of panic in her eyes before she hit him?

Rosto the Piper leaned back against his wooden throne with a sigh. It was early. Too early to be up after the hours he had kept the previous night, but he couldn't afford sleep yet. He had been up for hours already (had he gone to sleep last night? The days were starting to drag together...)

These last few months had been hellish. The price of bread had reached astonishing levels, and though he had laid up stores in preparation the city teetered on the edge of chaos. His stores allowed him to sell to the city at a reasonable price, but checking the silver wasn't enough to keep him from taking a loss. Some coles still got through and they did him no good but to fill his quarters with unusable decorations. He had once dreamed of living surrounded by bags of coins. This was not exactly what he had in mind. Still he kept them, thinking perhaps one day he would learn how to reclaim the silver coating and offset some of the loss. It was risky to store up so many coles but he trusted that Ersken would keep the dogs from jumping to the wrong conclusion should anyone come sniffing.

The price of grain was starting to stabilize now, finally, he had perhaps another week maybe two before he had nothing to sell. If he had nothing, and the price of bread was still high...then people got hungry. Hungry people seek new leadership. He'd had so many challenges already, he'd lost count of them. He'd been prepared for that. But there was something more that made him nervous. The chiefs were talking. Perhaps they thought he didn't know, but he did. He always knew. Still it looked like he might actually survive the year. The Terrier had saved his life. That would ruin her day.

Still, he couldn't rest. If he was honest with himself he had expected it to be worse. He had expected a major revolt within the court from one of a couple of hot spots that he could see developing. None had come. His challengers were weak, unprepared and foolish. Several were new in town and had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Some were his own rushers, too much hotblood wine and too little bread and suddenly they thought they could do a better job.

His thoughts turned back to his main concern; Dawull or Ulsa? Who was the source of the unrest. Dawull had been first under Kayfer and everyone knew he was bitter that Rosto had beat him to the throne. He'd tried to buy a revolution once before, but Rosto had a hard time believing that he could find no better fighters to send than the ones he had faced in the last few months... He was essentially a coward, but a good leader for his district until he caused too much trouble. Ulsa was much the same way. She had hired people to try to kill Rosto once before and she _was_ vicious. He'd thought to get rid of these two many times before but still hadn't. Better perhaps to know who wanted his job.

Beka would be returning to Corus any time now, his birdies had not told him if she was bringing the gambler with her.

He shook his head in frustration, trying to cut off that train of thought. He'd made quite the scene when he was first informed that Beka had taken a lover; terrified some of his rushers to the point that he went nearly a week without challenges. So Beka had tun off to Port Caynn and let the first cove she met charm her and break through those impenetrable walls of hers. Like he was one to talk? He'd gone through so many mots trying to forget about Beka Cooper he couldn't bloody well keep track of them anymore. He used to revel in the ease with which he could make them fall. It was meaningless. Empty. He knew it, they knew it. Now i ft only reminded him of the one that never did.

He told himself that he wouldn't waste any more energy on thinking about the gambler. Wouldn't dwell on the fact that he spent most nights in her rooms. That Beka allowed him to kiss her, to hold her ... Jumping up with unnecessary enthusiasm he started to return to his rooms before realizing that the absolute last thing he needed to do at this particular moment was to sit awake in his bed attempting to sleep. Turning abruptly he stalked out of the dove. He would distract himself with talking to his birdies...or something. He would not go find out-of-season gillyflowers.

* * *

Beka was more relieved to return to the lower city than she had thought she would be. Returning to the city was returning home for her and she was comfortable here. Comfortable and exhausted... Turns out taking down cole producing Rogues is something of a tiring venture.

Returning to her Rooms with Achoo on her heel she had grand plans for the day that involved being unconscious for at least 10 hours. It was not to be. When she pushed the door in she discovered a vase of beautiful bright red Gillyflowers sitting on her desk. There was no note, but it didn't need one. Rosto was the only one who could find Gillyflowers this time of year, much less deliver them to a locked room... Taking the flowers she inhaled deeply, reveling for a moment their strong spicy scent. She had no sooner dropped her bag before she was pounced on by Kora and Ersken.

"We were so worried about you," Kora said sweetly, "all alone over there trying to take down the Rogue yourself. Are you crazy?"

"She wasn't all alone." Ersken said with a smirk. "She made some... good friends."

Beka flushed crimson and Kora smiled. "Yeah...I ... kind of heard about that."

"The whole city heard about that." Ersken commented and Kora jabbed him lightly in the stomach. Beka shook her head and tried to remove the blush by force of will but Kora would have none of that.

"So, Beka...is he... staying here?" She looked around as if expecting Dale to pop out of a closet. Her eyes fell on the gillyflowers and she raised her eyebrows.

"No." Beka responded quickly. "No, we decided against ... trying to..."

"Good thing too," Ersken interrupted, relieving Beka of the spotlight. "Cove wouldn't last a week in Rosto's city."

Now Beka flushed for another reason and she could feel the heat of anger rising. "Not his choice." Beka fumed, "Certainly not his city."

Ersken smiled, a short hug breaking the tension. "Of course not...All hail the Bloodhound!"

"You'll come tonight?" Kora asked.

"Where?"

"The Dove, of course. We eat at the Dove every night these days. Partly because...Well Rosto's the only one with grain reserves left these days. Most of the bakers were driven out by the price of grain."

"Is it really so bad as that?" Beka asked, concern coloring her tone.

"It hasn't been easy." Ersken told her, "The prices were already going up when you were last here. No one could afford grain but for Rosto's foreign stores. It's been a hell of a time here, Beka, but with the flow of coles stopped, it's getting better."

"Just in time too, there's been so many challengers in the last month. I thought I'd have to start sending Rosto to court naked to save me the laundry, " Kora commented, then her tone brightened. "Anyway, really you have no choice about dinner. See you tonight!"

Kora slipped out of the room and Ersken followed. Beka called out before he could leave the room.

"Ersken..." she hesitated, unsure how to ask. Ersken smiled at her.

"He's fine, Beka. Take more than a few drunken rushers to make Rosto flinch."

She nodded and Ersken left. Collapsing onto the bed, she barely managed to remove her boots before falling asleep.

* * *

_Get up, you lazy dog!_

She shot up in bed, looking around for the source of the voice. She had a brief moment of confusion before she recognized her surroundings. Purple eyes gleamed down at her. She hadn't even opened her mouth to respond before a loud knock on the door made her jump.

"Come on Beka" Ersken's voice called from outside the door, "Time to go."

_I told you._

"Could have given me a little more warning," she grumbled at Pounce before quickly changing out of the uniform she had fallen asleep in and opening the door.

_I am a constellation. Don't you think I have better things to do than to serve as your waiting servant!_

"No, I really don't think you do!" She retorted angrily and Pounce laughed a little _mrt _of laughter as he stalked off tail held high.

Ersken looked slightly confused before he caught sight of Pounce disappearing around a corner.

"I don't know that I'll ever get used to that."

"Me neither," Beka said grumpily.

When they reached the dove, Kora and Phelan were waiting. The place was busier than normal, Beka supposed that was because so many were forced here just to feed themselves. Phelan greeted Achoo warmly and Beka made a show about being offended that he missed the scent hound more than he missed her.

Beka was happy to eat the food of Corus again, and everything tasted of home. Eventually, though, as she sat at the table, her eyes were drawn to the throne like a magnet.

Dark eyes found ice immediately. Rosto was watching her openly and Beka fought the urge to look away. She was the bloodhound now. She'd hobbled Pearl Skinner _and_ her assassin Zolaika. She could look at Rosto the Piper without flinching like a silly gixie. Rosto smirked at her from across the room, finally breaking the contact when someone came up to whisper something in his ear. She pulled her gaze away and back to the table feeling an inexplicably smug satisfaction that he had looked away first.

Rosto appeared behind her chair before long. "Look who has graced our court with her presence tonight. What brings you to a poor establishment like this? Come to add to your list of conquests?"

"Only if you give me a reason to," Beka snapped.

"Oh, fiery puppy just like I remember. Port Caynn is lucky to have you."

This caught her attention. "What do you mean?"

"You toppled the Rogue, your majesty," he prodded, giving a slight bow that was all irony. "Surely you realize that her position passed to you the moment you took her. In fact...you, my dear, should be eating with me on that dais. I'd be most foolish to not keep a close eye on the mot who saw Zolaika's face and lived!"

"Oh, stop it Rosto," Aniki said cheerfully as Beka blanched in horror. "Stop torturing Beka, she looks like she's about to fall over."

"And I shall be there to catch her," Rosto grinned.

Beka's eyes were still wide and Phelan reached over and touched her shoulder comfortingly. "It doesn't work like that Beka. Well, I mean it usually does... but..."

"I should punch you for that," Beka grumbled at Rosto.

"I do so miss your touch." With that he leaned in and captured her lips in a brief kiss. His hand went to the back of her head, pulling her close and tangling his fingers in her hair. Her limbs turned to water and she struggled to remember why she had promised to punch him next time. By the time her brain caught up and she stiffened, he had pulled away with a cheeky grin. He glanced down at his fingers, where several small spots of blood indicated he had found her spiked strap. Before he pulled away though he leaned into her ear and whispered to her; "Did he make you melt like I do? Did he thaw your heart, my ice queen?" Then he was gone, swallowed back into the crowd in a moment.

_In front of the whole court._ He kissed her like one of his doxie's in front of the whole court. She could feel her cheeks burning and she clenched her fists. Fortunately everyone was too mindful of their own safety to comment when her eyes flashed like that. Ersken finally put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"It's Rosto, Beka. You remember how he is... he doesn't mean anything by it."

Beka nodded and Ersken began to tell her about something that had happened on one of his watches. She wasn't really paying attention, but eventually her anger cooled and she began to enjoy herself again. She had missed this,. Aniki and Kora, Phelan and Ersken. Even Rosto, though she would never admit it aloud. She glanced back over to the dais. Rosto had returned there not long after coming to visit them and had not moved since. Several doxies seemed to rotate around the dais, diving in for a moment of fun between the small groups that came to petition the Rogue about some court business or another.

At the moment an older mot, mayhap as old as her mother would be now, was speaking to him in a lowered voice. He had sent away the doxies and though he leaned back in a relaxed posture Beka could see from here the tension he held in his posture.

"...'ave to do something...back again..." her voice rose and began to garner the attention of people nearby.

Rosto's reply was too low to carry but everyone in the room heard the loud desperate response.

"How can you let our children disappear right from under your nose! We have nothing left to ransom them this time, nothing. How-"

"Enough!" Rosto cut off the wails with a voice of iron that cut clean through the din of the room. People fell silent around the dais and Beka could understand his words clearly now. "It is not wise to insult those you come to for aid." Redirecting his attention to the crowd he called, "Aniki, Kora to me. You," he turned his eyes to the mot who flinched under his gaze, probably regretting her outburst, now "You do not move. Everyone else, find some other place to haunt tonight." Bold Brian came over as the hall started to clear giving a slip of paper to Phelan, before he too disappeared into the street.

Beka hesitated as she made ready to leave, looking warily at the mot cowering at Rosto's throne. Would she be amongst the pigeons in the morning?

"Beka," Phelan called and passed the note to her, Something was written across the top that she couldn't read. Possibly Scanran. The rest said: "Everyone out. Bring Beka and Ersken back in 10 minutes."

As they left Beka eyed the note suspiciously. "What is that?" she asked Phelan indicating the Scanran markings.

"He taught me several phrases," Phelan informed her, "If they are not written exactly as he taught me, the note is to be disregarded as a forgery." They returned to the boarding house for a few minutes, then Phelan led them back out into the street around the side of the building that housed the Dove. Bold Brian was waiting by the door and nodded them through.

Beka's skin prickled.

As they walked Beka heard bits of Rosto's voice passing through the hallway from the main room. The obvious anger in his voice was all the more chilling for the fact that he spoke in a low even tone.

"...You will not speak a word of this to a single living soul, do you understand?" The response was too quiet to be heard but Beka winced when she heard Rosto continue "... You will _never_ disrespect me in front of my court again."

Chills creeped over Beka's skin again but as she came into the main room the mot looked ... grateful? She nodded eagerly and thanked Rosto before leaving.

He turned towards Phelan, nodding his gratitude and indicating a table where Kora and Aniki were already settled.

"Another one?" Ersken asked Kora who nodded.

"Another what?" Beka cut in, standing behind the table rather than sitting. "What in-"

"Sit down," Rosto told her quietly, a hand dropping onto her shoulder from behind and lowering her into her seat. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't intend on telling you what was going on." He sounded tired, Beka realized, and instead of speaking further he just nodded to Aniki.

"You know how bad things have been in the city," Aniki started. "Kora told you of the challenges?" Beka nodded. "What you, and most of the city, don't know is that it's even worse than that. You remember the shadow snake?"

Beka glanced over at Rosto. His eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair but a rhythmic tapping of his fingers on his belt told her that he was listening. She furrowed her eyebrows. Rosto usually saw everything, taut as a bowstring, ready all the time. Now he just looked exhausted. How had she not noticed the dark bruises under his eyes earlier?

"I hobbled the shadow snake," she said, pulling her eyes from Rosto. "Of course I remember-"

"It's back." Ersken interrupted.

"That's impossible," Beka said, "She went to execution hill."

"That she did," Rosto said, eyes still closed. "In the last few weeks someone has taken up the moniker 'the shadow' and is utilizing the residual fear of the snake."

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner," Ersken said, "but we couldn't trust it to a letter or risk someone overhearing. There's rumors all over the city but most still think it's a tall tale."

"It's different this time though. Messier," Aniki said. "Someone is taken, the family is notified that unless they pay the ransom...well you know how this works. The problem is the ransoms are beyond the means of those taken. The snake did prep work, she knew exactly what she wanted. This time it's like they're picking ransoms at random with no relation to the means of the families they take from. This last was asked for gold. She's never seen gold in her life."

"What do they stand to gain if they ask for what they cannot possibly receive?" Beka asked.

"We don't know," Rosto said, finally sitting up. "And it's worse than that. Sometimes they don't even bother with a ransom demand. Mother Cantwell disappeared two weeks ago. We were notified that she was taken and she was found murdered 48 hours later. No pretense at ransom at all."

"How many?" Beka asked, a dread tightening her stomach.

"Four that we know of. Mother Cantwell and 3 children of rushers" Ersken responded. "The Dogs have been investigating but..." he trailed off.

"Every person taken so far has been associated with my court," Rosto finished bitterly. "The Dogs consider it 'internal strife.'"

"If they don't want ransom what do they want?"

"If it's not money it's usually revenge or power." Aniki answered.

"Or both," Rosto said, eyes focused on some distant spec of the wall.

"Why all this secrecy?" Beka asked.

Rosto smiled grimly, "Alas, the best of Rogues do not generally survive as many catastrophes as I have lived through. I'm good...but I had hoped to deal with this before it sent the city into a panic. But it's getting worse, and it will be common knowledge soon enough. You seem to have birdies no one else can reach, Beka. If you can find out anything about this shadow?"

Beka nodded and the group began to disperse.

Rosto caught her arm before she could leave, "Welcome back, Beka. It's good to see you."

"Some homecoming present you've given me."

"You can't fool me, you're thrilled that you won't be bored." Beka shrugged, not bothering to argue the point. "Besides, I had to repay you for the gift you gave me during court."

"You didn't exactly ask permission," Beka snapped. He grinned and it chased some of the exhaustion from his face.

"You want me to believe that the puppy fast enough to survive Zolaika couldn't have avoided a welcome home kiss."

"I haven't been a puppy for years, " Beka muttered.

"You'll always be my Puppy."

"I've never been your Puppy."

He sighed melodramatically. "I'm glad you made it out of there, Cooper, I have missed this."

She didn't smile. Not until she turned she was safely back in her rooms.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, leave a review and make me smile :)**


	2. 2 Shadow

Rosto was right. It wasn't exactly the welcome home that she was expecting but she did welcome the distraction. It was better than getting too much time to think. The morning began with more pigeons than she had corn for. Mostly confused souls, who without being able to lay down their burden had remained tied to their bird until Beka returned. There were so many, all at once, it was overwhelming. Still, she listened patiently to their stories, trying to determine which she would have to follow-up on. Finally she recognized Mother Cantwell's voice complaining of a splitting headache.

_"Wouldn't even face me, the cowards"_

She didn't know anything about her captors. The children were the hardest to hear. Confused and frightened some of them didn't realize what had happened to them at all.

Their cries were horrifyingly familiar. The worst was a little girls voice who asked Beka why her mommy didn't come when she cried. Beka bit her lip until she tasted copper trying to keep her emotions in check. Eventually a hand dropped onto her shoulder and she winced away reaching for her baton on impulse.

"Woah, Beka, calm down. Why don't you take a break?"

"What are you doing here Rosto?" Beka asked coldly trying to hide how unsettled she was.

"I saw every bird in the city caught up with you this morning... Are they all...?"

"No, not all of them. Most of them."

"Gods..." he pulled a cloth from his pocket and raised it to her lip slowly and she stiffened. "Don't punch me, Cooper, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"No, you don't," he affirmed, pressing the cloth to her lip for a moment until the bleeding slowed.

"I have to go," she mumbled as he pulled the cloth away.

He nodded, tracing the small wound on her lip with his fingertips, leaving behind a tingling that had nothing to do with the scratch.

"Ersken is waiting for me outside."

He nodded again, but didn't withdraw.

She wished he would try to 'kiss her better', flirt, make a joke...anything but this. Anything but this quiet intensity that made her cheeks burn.

"Actually, Ersken got bored with waiting outside and came up here. Want me to come back in a few minutes?" Ersken was leaning against the door frame giving Rosto's smirk a run for its money.

Rosto dropped his hand and grinned at Ersken while Beka turned a classic shade of crimson.

"Oh it'll take much longer than that," Rosto grumbled to the dog, immediately raising a hand to block Beka's inevitable blow.

Beka pulled her arm free of his grasp in irritation. "Let's go," She ordered pushing everyone out of her room.

Beka stalked down the street toward the Kennel forcing Ersken to jog to catch up with her.

"We have to tell someone, Ersken."

"The dogs know, most of it anyway, but everyone that has 'investigated' came to the conclusion that Rosto is offing his own. I didn't want to push it lest someone decide to just send him to execution hill."

"You don't think..." Beka started

"No, Beka, I don't. You don't either."

Beka nodded. "Come on, we're talking to Goodwin."

When they reached the Kennel and found a place to talk to Goodwin in private they explained the situation, most of which was unknown to her.

"There's little I can do right now Beka. If no one else is implicated, pushing an 'investigation' into this is likely to end badly for Rosto whether he is involved or not."

"We have to do something," Beka fumed, "we can't just let these children be killed because their families are mixed up in the court!"

"Agreed. Here is what I can do. I can pull some strings to get you and Ersken partnered together. That will give you the opportunity to gather evidence, approach this in your own ...unique way. For now that will have to be enough."

Ersken nodded his approval. It was a start.

While Goodwin worked to get Ersken and Beka partnered together for watches, Beka took her off duty afternoon as a chance to catch up with her spinners. She found Hasfush first, knowing that she was likely to be causing a scene in the streets after so long. As Beka suspected Hasfush had gathered so much in her swirling winds that people were beginning to avoid that area of the street. Stepping into the winds Beka listened as life passed her by. She heard people complaining about the price of bread, cursing the coles and discussing how the Rogue's inn was the only place worth trying to eat lately. Then the conversations shifted. She heard talk of the challengers. Apparently even Rosto was having difficulty keeping people fed. And hungry people revolt. People wondered if it wasn't time for some new Tortallian blood on the throne. Listening to all of these conversations made her realize how close it had come...had she been a few days or weeks later in stopping the coles... Suddenly a gruff voice caught her attention.

"...that much, they'll be out for days. Won't even want to wake up." A harsh laugh punctuated the words. "Easier that way...less squealing for mommy..."

Try as she might however, it seemed that the speakers had passed beyond the spinners range, as Beka could hear no more of the conversation. She pacified the rest of the spinners over the next few hours calming them to their normal size with offerings of Port Caynn dust and a willing ear. More of the same, complaints about bread prices and idle talk. But she did learn one thing. Rosto's attempts to keep things quiet had failed, his time was up.

* * *

As much as she would have preferred to avoid Rosto for a while, he needed to know what she had heard, so she walked by the Dove before her watch.

Aniki waved her back towards Rosto's rooms with a smile and Beka knocked on the open door.

"Come to finish what we started?"

Beka rolled her eyes and Rosto waved her into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Nothing more from your birdies, then?" Rosto said, half sitting on his desk facing her.

"Good afternoon to you too," she sighed. "You should know...it's not a secret anymore. People are talking. They know something is happening."

Rosto nodded but didn't look surprised. "Anything else?"

"Not really, they're knocking them out somehow and keeping them out for days. Some kind of drug perhaps? Also..."

"Not holding out on me, are you, puppy? Odd as it might seem, we're on the same side."

"The men...It's just a feeling...but... I think they might have been involved the first time too."

"You think so? It's been kinda messy for someone just picking up where they left off."

"Yeah, well, the leadership is different."

"Yates..." Rosto started.

"Yates is dead."

"He had siblings...brothers."

"Who haven't been seen in Corus for years."

"Revenge and Power, Cooper, it would fit."

"Why attack people from the court? Why not me, If it's revenge they're after I'm the one that hobbled their ma, tracked their brother until he took the choice."

"Perhaps. Perhaps they're not done yet. This way they don't have to worry about the Dogs. Dogs don't care." Rosto's voice held a challenge and he stood stepping closer.

"That's not true." Beka said, raising her head defiantly.

"Fine, Terrier, some Dogs care. But not enough, because right now you and I are the only ones looking for this scut."

Beka sighed. "You need to watch your back Rosto. The shadow isn't all people are talking about. There's talk of ... new blood."

"There's always talk of new blood, Beka. Are you worried about me?"

"I'm worried about Corus. You're...good for Corus...right now."

Rosto laughed humorlessly, "A striking commendation."

"I have to go to watch, Rosto. Try not to burn down the city today?"

"No promises, Beka. I shall pine in your absence and despair can drive a cove to desperate measures." His eyes twinkled merrily and Beka rolled her eyes.

"Beka," He called, as she made to leave the room, "I suppose I don't have to ask you to be careful?"

* * *

Ersken met Beka outside again and they walked towards the Kennel together. "We can't ask too pointed of questions or it will just make Rosto's problem worse."

"That's Rosto's problem," Beka retorted and Ersken gave her a pointed look. "It's true," she continued. "Rosto is well capable of taking care of himself. Our job isn't to protect Rosto. Our job is to protect the next child in that monster's sight."

"I know what our job is," Ersken replied in a frustrated tone. "Doesn't mean we can ignore the consequences of our actions. I'm not asking you to protect Rosto. I'm asking you to try to avoid taking down another Rogue. This one is usually on our side."

Beka nodded. "All right, how do you propose we go about this?"

"No mentions of the name directly. No general questions about kidnapping of children. Let's treat each child as though it is an individual occurrence."

"Speaking of which. It's not just children this time."

"No," Ersken responded, a puzzled look in his eyes. "We've tried to determine why..."

"Was she the first?"

"Yes, do you think that's important?"

"I don't know yet. But it seems like whoever this is is going to great lengths to imitate the sna- I mean, Yates. But not doing a very good job. Perhaps Mother Cantwell wasn't the same person, or was before they decided to imitate Yates?"

"It was definitely the same person. Same style note, same handwriting. Different handwriting from the sh- from the first time though."

After checking in at the Kennel they headed back into the lower city. They stuck to those close to the children at first, asking if anyone strange had been around, or if there was any discord within the family...standard questions about a child kidnapping. Nothing popped out as a commonality between all the stories. Nothing except that their family was known to be involved with Rosto's court.

As they walked Ersken filled her in on what had been done before she returned to the city. Aniki has been working with some of hers...Fiddlelad, Lady May and Reed Katie. They were all involved with Dawull's crew in Waterfront. Phelan likewise was monitoring Ulsa and her crew in the Prettybone district. Beka was not surprised. If there were any chiefs that were the most likely to try covert methods to rattling Rosto off his throne it was those two. Neither Aniki or Phelan had been able to gather anything substantial yet. The only thing of interest, apparently, was a slight increase in traffic through the slave markets and no one was exactly sure if or how that was connected to the disappearances.

Not more than an hour before their watch was to end a pixie came up to Beka and tugged on her sleeve. "Aniki needs to speak with you," the child said, hovering after delivering her message. Beka nodded thanks and gave her a copper, which she pocketed happily before skipping off.

"What couldn't wait for an hour?" Ersken wondered out loud as they walked toward the Dove. Exchanging a glance they broke into a run.

The Dove was relatively quiet during the day but still Kora waved them back into some of the back rooms. Aniki was pacing and Rosto and Phelan were seated. They didn't speak until they got a nod from Kora, perhaps she had applied some kind of charm to prevent eavesdropping?

"Lady May." Aniki burst out as soon as Kora indicates she is free to speak, "No one has seen her since yesterday afternoon. This arrived with her family last night." She held up a small note which Beka reached for. It said only that she had 48 hours to be ransomed and an extraordinary number in coins. Nothing else.

"These aren't meant to be paid." Rosto said, stiffly. "If they were they would pick a value just beyond the value the family could afford. And they would tell us where to leave the money."

"Besides," Phelan broke in, "the one you ransomed last night; they just found him in Waterfront less than an hour ago. They took the money and left a body."

"It doesn't make any sense," Aniki said in frustration, "Why would they do that? People don't pay if there's no hope."

"Unless they're not interested in the money," Beka commented. "Who loses the most from all this chaos?"

"The families of those taken," Rosto answered flatly.

"Who looses from _all_ of them," Beka amended.

Rosto glanced up, "Someone is creating the conditions for a challenge."

Ersken nodded. "And they're protecting themselves from the Dogs by making it look like Rosto is cleaning house."

"Why are the slave markets so active lately?" Beka asked, "I keep hearing about it but nothing specific."

Aniki nodded, "We're getting the same reports. But we don't have a hand in them."

Beka looked contemplative and Rosto caught her eye. "What are you thinking, Cooper?"

"I don't have any proof."

"We'll not hold it against you."

"I think someone is moving Dream Rose again."

"Why?"

"My birdies are complaining of splitting headaches and telling me that they're being kept out for a long time. I heard someone talking about how 'they wouldn't want to wake up.' And now they've taken someone who wouldn't go down without a fight. It has to be magework or a drug. It sounds like Dream Rose."

Rosto nodded, "And you think they're employing the slave markets to do it."

"It's been done before." Beka glanced at Ersken. "What about Poundridge. Everyone knows he works the slave markets and has a hand in Dream Rose."

"We spoke to him earlier," Ersken added, "His clothes, his jewelry...everything about him screams sudden extra income these days."

"We can't prove anything based on new silk shirts," Beka said.

"We'll watch him," Rosto decided, "perhaps he's in contact with the kidnappers."

The group broke up, but Rosto walked back to the boarding house with Beka, waiting outside with her as Achoo did her business.

"He's just the supplier," Beka commented after a moment of silence, "He wouldn't be worth following unless they need to restock on Dream Rose. We have less than 24 hours now to find Lady May and we still have nothing of substance."

"We'll watch him tonight. People aren't as clever at sneaking around as they think they are. In the meantime..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple chain with a dark stone on it. Unclasping it he moved to place it around her neck but Beka took a step away.

"I can't take that, Rosto, I told you I'm not..."

"I'm very well aware of what you are not, Beka. If it makes you feel better think of this as a... professional courtesy."

"I don't wear necklaces, I've no intention of getting strangled by the next drunk cove I've a run in with."

"The chain is insubstantial. It will break before causing you any damage...and I had the stone charmed. It will warm to the touch when Dream Rose is nearby."

Beka looked unconvinced and Rosto sighed, the smirk leaving his eyes and exhaustion filling them. "Just wear the bloody charm, you pert gixie. Ease my mind?"

Beka nodded and Rosto clasped it around her, fingers lingering at the nape of her neck.

"Lady May is a fighter, Beka, they must be good to have caught her unaware," he said, finally dropping his hands onto her shoulders.

She turned, breaking the contact. "I know. We're doing everything we can to find her." she said as she opened the door for Achoo and entered the boarding house.

"Good, but that's not what I meant." he said quietly.

"What did you mean?" Beka said questioningly, turning back towards him to find he was right behind her.

He leaned down and kissed her again, preventing her shocked step backwards with a hand on her lower back.

He pulled away slightly after a moment but didn't step back. "That's what I meant."

He had barely gotten the words out before she sent him reeling backwards hands clasping a bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry," she stammered then shaking her head she continued, "Wait, no I'm not. I warned you I would punch you next time."

"That you did, love, it was worth it."

Beka sighed and turned towards the stairs "Have a good night, Rosto."

"You'd just leave me, wounded here in the hallway?"

She glanced back, he did look a pitiable sight, pinching his nose to try to stop the bleeding with blood staining his white shirt front.

"I am sorry that Kora will have to deal with that shirt. That's why I wear black." With a wide smile, she retreated up the stairs.

She knew he would be waiting in the hallway for the bleeding to stop, since it was not usually a good idea for the Rogue to be out bleeding all over the streets. Rushers smell weakness like sharks smell blood in water. With a sigh she grabbed her kit and a piece of cloth. Dipping it in one of Kora's healing balms that would clot the wound in a few seconds, she turned and opened the door.

He had followed her up the stairs and was outside, leaning against the wall waiting for her to open the door. _Arrogant cracknob_. Handing him the cloth she closed the door in his face before she was tempted to hit him again.

* * *

One hand on his nose, Rosto still couldn't help but smile as he watched her disappear up the stairs. He loved a challenge, and Beka Cooper was nothing if not that. It would be a few minutes before the bleeding would slow enough for him to make his way back to the Dove, unless...

With a grin he followed her up the stairs and leaned against the wall across from her door. _Any moment now..._ he thought. The door didn't open though and he was beginning to think he had miscalculated when suddenly he heard movement inside. His smirk settled into place as the door opened. Beka's eyes widened when she saw him waiting for her. He opened his mouth to speak but before he had the chance she stuffed a piece of cloth into his hands and slammed the door again.

Oh well, at least she opened the door. Covering his injury with the cloth he felt the tell-tale tingling of one of Kora's charms as he made his way back into the night.

She had taken the stone. That was the victory he had wanted tonight. It was something of a specialized charm and he would never tell Beka how much it had cost him to acquire it, but it was worth it. He had trouble sleeping as it was, without the fear that Beka would be drugged in some back alley while he wasn't paying attention. This whole thing still didn't make sense. If this was about his throne the time for a challenge had been when the city had been on the brink of bread riots. Why bother with all of this...mess now. They were missing something.

He decided to check in on the rushers he had on Poundridge. Phelan was with them now, along with several other rushers Rosto knew he could trust. He hadn't even made it all the way there when he practically ran into Phelan on his way back to the Dove.

"Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be?" Rosto commented.

"Thought you'd want to know this as soon as possible."

"And what might that be?"

"He thinks he's a lot sneakier than he is, he left a note in one of the alleyways near his house. Pretty well hidden but he led us right to it. The writing isn't familiar, and it just said; "You're running out of time."

Rosto nodded. _Perhaps Beka and Ersken's visit had spooked him after all. Did that mean he should be expecting a challenge soon? _"What did you do with the note."

"Left it. Thought you might want a shot at whoever comes to get it."

They both turned toward Poundridge's home. When they got close another Rusher from Phelan's crew ran towards them. "A cove just came to pick up the note, went that way, Brian's on him." Rosto shot in the direction indicated, rapidly gaining on Brian who likewise pointed him in the right direction. As he approached the cove turned a corner and realized he was being followed. Subtlety went out the window as Rosto tried to outrun his query.

The cove finally realized he couldn't outrun Rosto, and so turned to confront him as he raced around the corner. A sudden pain in his head stopped him short and Rosto collapsed to the ground in the alley. Phelan and Brian, though only a few seconds behind couldn't see what direction the assailant had gone. With Phelan on one side and Brian on the other they carried Rosto back to his rooms at the dove.

* * *

Gods his head ached. _Why did I drink so much... _Suddenly he remembered the chase, the alley and the sudden pain , _this is no hangover. The cove ambushed me! _He could hear a soft voice but couldn't understand her words. It sounded like someone was calling his name.

They sounded muffled like... like she was speaking to him through water.

"Rosto, please wake up." She sounded upset, and he tried to focus on her.

He forced his eyes to open and they burned and stung and the entire room seemed to shift and sway with him._  
_

"Rosto! Rosto, look at me, can you hear me?"

"Beka?"

"Thank the Gods! You cracknob, you scared me!"

"What do you mean, what happened?" Suddenly he became acutely aware that she was holding his hand and there were tears in her eyes.

"Aniki brought you back here, we weren't sure you were still alive... The healers weren't sure if you would wake up and..." A tear fell down her cheek and she leaned closer. "He must have hit you with something hard...because you have been out for hours."

He looked at Beka in confusion. "Why are you crying?" _Beka doesn't cry..._

She wiped her eyes self-consciously. "I... I thought I lost you, Rosto. The city needs you...I think...I think I need you too."

His world suddenly shifted into focus. He tried to sit up but she placed a light hand on his chest to indicate he should lie still.

All the times he imagined this moment. All the things he wanted to say and now it was here and he had no words, simply staring up at her beautiful blue eyes in amazement. His head still pounded and the edges of the world seemed blurred but none of that mattered because she was leaning down to him and with a smile placed a soft kiss on his lips. He had kissed Beka before, but never like this. Her lips were sweet and soft and so willing. His body felt heavy, like molten lead, but still he lifted his arm to place a hand behind her head and draw her closer. She melted into him and he tried to focus on her, but his body was failing him. His arms fell limp and his eyes drooped. "I'm sorry, Beka, I'm so tired...I can't..."

"It's all right," she hushed him gently, pulling back only slightly so that her lips brushed his as she spoke. "You're safe now, I'll be here when you wake."

He clung to her words. Hearing an echo of her promise as he fell back into the darkness.

* * *

He knew he was waking again by the pounding in his head. Everything seemed sharper now, sharper and more painful. He heard voices again, but he couldn't pick out hers.

"...found Lady May, earlier..."

"...didn't even bother..."

"...been almost 48 hours already..."

The voices swam together in his ears as he fought to open his eyes again. Where was her voice. She promised she would be here.

"...he's waking up..."

"...finally..."

"...tell him..."

"...Rosto?..."

"Would you all please talk one at a time so I can bloody understand you?" Rosto snapped as he finally managed to open his eyes and see several concerned faces hovering over him. Not hers.

"How are you feeling?" Kora asked looking him over.

"Terrible, thank you, where's Beka?"

"She's not here Rosto." Kora answered nervously, "Do you have any pain in your head, ringing in your ears or nausea?"

"Yes. Where is she, she was here, where is she?"

Kora looked concerned and placed a hand on his face.

"Do you think he's still under...maybe still feverish," Phelan asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to have a fever, but my knowledge in this area is limited..."

"I'm right here, why aren't you answering my question. She was just here, and I need to speak with her again."

Kora glanced at the others. "Why don't you all leave for a moment, I'll talk to him."

Aniki nodded and the others left leaving Kora sitting nervously on the edge of his bed.

"Rosto, I'm sorry, but she's not here. She wasn't here."

"I saw her, she was here..."

"Do you remember the alley?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with Beka?"

"You were doused with Dream Rose, you've been out for almost two days."

Dream Rose...Rosto's heart sank. "You're sure?"

"I'm sorry, Rosto, we've been with you... She hasn't."

He nodded but Kora still looked nervous. "What aren't you telling me, Kora?"

"It's about Beka. That night they got you with the Dream Rose, they got her too. We haven't seen her in almost 48 hours now. It's been over 24 hours since we received her note...there was no ransom demand this time."

For a moment Rosto was frozen in place. In that moment he fully understood how people got addicted to Dream Rose. What he wouldn't give to go back to that world where she was safe, where she loved him and she was safe. But it wasn't real. What was real is that she was gone, and if the pattern held than it might already be too late to save her...

"What have you been doing, why haven't you found her!"

In a passion of energy Rosto shot out of bed scattering water and medical supplies everywhere as he did so. The crash brought Aniki and the others back into the room and Rosto turned on them. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you out finding her?

"We've done everything we can. No one has slept in two days, but we can't find any leads." Aniki said, "I'm sorry Rosto."

Rosto sank down onto the bed in exhaustion and Kora approached worriedly. "She's strong, Rosto, and we haven't found ... "

"Could she have escaped on her own, maybe she went to the Dogs?"

"Ersken hasn't heard anything." Kora replied.

"Lady May is a fighter too, did she escape? Could Beka have..." Rosto started hopefully but the downcast expressions told him all he needed to know. "Please tell me we have something?"

"We found Achoo. Not far from the boarding house. We figure she must have been dosed at the same time as Beka, but she's still out cold." Aniki said sadly.

"Can't escape if you're unconscious." Rosto finished bitterly.

"...but Achoo is smaller, Rosto, she could have woken up." Kora said. "Ersken and the dogs have put the pressure on Poundridge, and we've searched the area you were attacked for any sign of where he might have gone. We can't find anything...It was a long shot to begin with."

"So you're just waiting around for her body to show up?" Rosto growled.

"We've gone building by building through that alleyway." Aniki responded, "There's no sign of the captors or Dream Rose. We'll keep expanding our search until..."

"Poundridge..." Rosto said, a bright gleam in his eye. "He's still alive?"

"Yes," Kora nodded.

"Then I think perhaps Ersken is not putting enough...pressure on him." Rosto grinned, and stood again. "I'm going to go pay him a visit."

* * *

**AN: I wouldn't want to be Poundridge at this particular moment!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. 3 Shadow

Beka fidgeted with the chain of the charm Rosto had just given her. It was light, just as he promised, it didn't look like it would hold up very well to her daily activities, still that was better than being strangled by a trinket. That would be a pathetic way to go after all she'd lived through. It was actually quite thoughtful, and might very well be useful in her search but she wasn't used to wearing jewelry. Even useful jewelry. She turned it over in her hands once more before putting it next to her on the desk as she began to write in her journal, summarizing her findings of the day before she lost track of the details. She wrote late into the night and as she put away the journal Pounce jumped in through her window and Achoo began scratching at the door.

"Pounce, where have you been?"

"Damage control, my interference is still not entirely appreciated. Fortunately for you I don't much care."

"What did you do this time?" Beka asked standing to take Achoo outside.

"Actually it's more what I'm about to do. Don't go unprepared Beka."

"Don't be silly, I never go out unprepared. I have my baton."

"I'm never silly." Pounce said seriously, and pawed lightly on the trinket.

"Something's happening?"

"Usually is."

Beka clasped the charm around her neck before making her way down the stairs with the scent hound.

There was no sign of Rosto in the hallway, fortunately, he had probably left for the Dove hours ago. Achoo wandered around aimlessly for a while seemingly unable to find a comfortable place. Then she began whining softly to herself. Beka looked around for the source of her discomfort. Seeing nothing she was about to return to the boarding house when a strange warmth came to her attention. _The charm_. Grasping it in her hand she took a few steps in a circle to see if she could find the direction it was responding to.

Following the increasing intensity of the heat Beka dashed through the streets, Achoo quick at her heels. The stone was growing warmer by the second and Beka slowed her pace, grasping her baton as she warily eyed the alleyways she passed. Suddenly Achoo barked loudly and the heat from the stone intensified. On instinct Beka held her breath. Her impulse had been correct and a moment later she was surrounded by a fine glittering dust. Unfortunately there was no command for hold your breath, so Achoo fell still instantly as Beka whirled in place looking for the source of the powder. Several coves appeared from a nearby alleyway their faces covered with masks, probably to protect them from their weapon of choice. Their eyes widened in surprise as she launched herself at them, still very much awake. She got in several good blows before she realized she had to run. You can't fight if you can't breathe. Turning to run she realized she was surrounded and one of the coves threw more powder at her face. Her lungs burned in protest telling her that she was out of time. Her only hope was to minimize her dosage. Focusing on not catching herself as she was trained to do, Beka collapsed to the ground still holding her breath.

"She was right, that one was fiery." One of the coves commented, his voice was getting closer. She needed them to think that she was out cold or they would dose her again, but they wouldn't believe that as long as she was holding her breath. Allowing the tiniest of breaths she could stand she forced her chest to rise and fall evenly as though she were taking the deep even breaths of sleep. Instantly she realized that it would soon cease to be an act. Her world began to grow fuzzy and she felt herself lifted roughly from the ground. She kept her breaths as shallow as possible, praying that they thought she had inhaled more of the drug than she had as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was cold, and dark when she woke. So dark that when she first opened her eyes she thought perhaps she was still asleep. She made a careful mental note of her body position for use later if her captors thought her to still be asleep and then pulled herself to her feet. Her head hurt a little but she considered it a good sign that she didn't feel the burning sensation her birdies had described. The floor was cold, so probably stone, but they hadn't bound her hands. Why bother when you think your victim will be out for two days. They did, however, remove every blade and they even found the lock picks from her boot. Crawling towards a wall she followed it until she found a solid metal door, locked of course. She continued to inch around the room, searching every crevice for something she could use to escape. Finally her hand fell on a small but very stiff piece of what felt to be wire, perhaps cut to bind a previous occupant? If she could find more perhaps she could fashion them into something she could use to pick locks later. Finally she found another piece of the stray wire. Cradling her find she returned to her previous position. The wire was thick. Too thick to used as a pick until it was shaped, flattened and sharpened . Pressing the wire against the floor she pressed down until the thick metal slowly began to bend. Once done she began to rub it methodically against the stone of the floor to flatten it, freezing at every creak from outside the door.

They left her alone for hours though, so long that she imagined it would be well into the day if she could only see the sun. She gradually flattened out one of the wires partially and stuffed it into her boot. She heard a clang from outside though and stuffed the wire away as the door pushed opened. She hoped she had not moved enough for anyone to take notice. Her captor approached and Beka prepared herself to strike, then she heard a voice from outside and then another. Now was not the time for an escape attempt. Instead she kept her body carefully still and her breathing even.

"Need more in there?" a voice called from far away.

"Nah, still out. She'll be here soon anyway," the closest to her said. It was all she could do to stay limp when he used his boot to none so gently turn her over.

One of the voices from farther away laughed. "She don't look so scary...I heard this one gave you more trouble than the Rogue gave us."

He pulled away, she could feel it. "She was expecting it." the cove cried defensively. "You popped him coming around a corner, no comparison."

She could feel his breath on her as he leaned close to examine her. "Pretty little thing when you're not trying to rip my eyes out," he muttered.

_Don't get angry, don't get flushed, don't move, just breathe._

Eventually she was left alone again, the door slamming behind the retreating voices. Beka sighed in relief and returned to her work. So they got the jump on Rosto? It didn't sound like much of a challenge, sounded more like an ambush. She tried not to think about it, she had to worry about herself for now. She found her mind drifting back to Rosto as she worked, though. Was he a captive too, was he even alive?

If there was light in this room there would probably be marks to give her away on the floor and on her hands. Her fingers burned from scraping the wire over and against the stone. But she was close now. Running her fingers down the angled wire she decided she couldn't risk flattening it anymore. It was a thick wire but if she made it any thinner it might not be strong enough. Stashing it in her boot she started on the second one. Apparently she had better hurry. She didn't know who 'she' was but Beka would like to find out from outside this room.

Hours later, probably, though she had no way of knowing except for the burning in her arms and her parched throat, she had a passable pick. She made her way to the door, listening for sounds from outside to tell her whether or not it was a good time to escape. Unfortunately she had no sooner removed the picks from her boot when she heard noises from outside and was forced to stash them again.

Enough with this game. Settling herself right next to the door she waited for her visitors.

As the door opened she launched herself at her captors, missing the weight of her baton desperately. Still she got a few blows in before pain erupted through her muscles and she collapsed to the floor.

Magework. Of course.

"Down Terrier," commented a low female voice and Beka raised her head painfully. When she did so Beka nearly gasped in surprise.

"Gemma...Gemma Noll?"

"How sweet, you remember me."

"You're not supposed..."

"I have you locked in a room and your response is that I'm not supposed to be in the country?"

"Why? She beat you, she nearly got you locked away, she used your brother -"

"She made me strong. You killed my mother, and you killed my brother. Did you think we would just let it go?"

"And all those children, Mother Cantwell, May?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, didn't they tell you. Rosto's cleaning house. Doesn't it just make sense that he would want the Dog that got a little too close out of the way while he is doing so?" She nodded to one of the guards who advanced on Beka with more of the wire she had seen earlier. "Don't fight them, dog, or I'll just have my mage immobilize you again.

"This was never about a challenge." Beka commented as the wire was used to bind her wrists, then suddenly heat seared her wrist and Beka cried out. Glancing down she saw the mage had merged the ends of the wire together. There was no knot for her to untie.

"Someone's gotta pay the bills... but why would I care who sits on the wooden throne? You talk too much, but I can't kill you yet. I promised I would wait for them. So you have a stay of execution. That's more than you gave my mother."

The group left, the clang of a bolt sliding into place behind them.

Immediately getting to work on her binds she was frustrated to discover without a knot she had no way of loosening them. She had managed to keep her wrists slightly apart while they were tightening it, but it was just barely too small for her to slip. She stretched the wire back and forth to see if it would give at all, the metal cutting into her wrist as she did so. They were almost loose enough. She could probably slip them if she could just dislocate her thumb slightly. But she needed both hands to pick the lock... so lock first, then binds. Pulling her picks from her boot she slipped them into the lock on the door. This was going to take longer than usual, the wire was strong but not as strong as she was used to. It might not even be able to turn the tumbler... but she had to try.

* * *

Knocking was for guests, Rosto reasoned as he kicked the door hard. Once, twice...on the third the door swung open. He heard noises from the other end of the house...his prey was attempting to scurry away.

"Let's talk, Poundridge, unless you'd prefer I just skip to the killing you part?"

"You have no right to be here, Rogue, the dogs-"

"Are preoccupied finding one of their own. Tell me where she is or there will not be a large enough piece of you left to identify."

"Who?"

Rosto glared pulling a blade from his forearm sheath. "Do not play games with your king, rat, I'm in no mood."

"Oh...You mean the missing dog, how would I know? Besides, hasn't it been 48 hours already?"

Rosto raised the blade to the cove's throat rapidly. "Give me a reason to leave you the ability to talk."

"You have no proof that-"

His excuse was cut off when Rosto slammed the blade into his shoulder.

"You forget who I am, rat, I don't need proof. If what you are saying is true than I've no reason to keep you alive at all. So, I repeat, give me a reason to keep you alive."

"I don't know-" Poundridge winced as Rosto twisted the blade in his shoulder

"So what you are saying is you are of no value to me?" Rosto said with an eerie calm.

"No, I...I don't know where they keep them, I only know where I deliver the drugs."

"That's better, and I'm sure you would be more than happy to show me where that is."

Poundridge nodded and Rosto smiled. Motivation. He just needed the proper motivation.

Rosto took a step back. "After you. Try to run and my blade will find the back of your head before you even decide where you are going. You could try to alert the dogs, but I think you'll find them surprisingly unsympathetic to your plight."

They emerged into the street and Rosto followed closely, watching for any indication he was going to run. He didn't and together they made their way through the streets of the lower city heading north almost to the north gate. Finally they stopped in front of a broken down building that looked like it used to house a tavern.

Poundridge pushed the door in. "They leave the money behind the bar, I take it and leave the Dream Rose.:

"That's rather trusting of them isn't it?"

"I know what would happen if I cheated them." Poundridge paled, "probably will anyway since I led you here."

"Probably," Rosto said coldly looking over the drop area, "But probably is a better chance than the certainty that I will kill you if I do not find Beka alive."

"Ive done all I can, it's not my fault if she's already dead, it's been 48 hours, that's how they do things. I can't be held respond-"

"I suggest you refrain from drawing my attention in your direction any further."

The door opened behind them but Rosto did not so much as glance up. It was Phelan, Aniki and Kora, they had followed Rosto and then brought Ersken.

Ersken pulled out his hobbles and tied Poundridge's hands tightly, "Give me any trouble and I swear I will leave you with him," the dog said coldly, pushing Poundridge towards the door.

"It won't be far," Aniki commented joining Rosto in their search of the building. "They wouldn't want to trek across the city with satchels full of Dream Rose.

"If this was a tavern where did they keep the wine?" Kora wondered out loud, then catching sight of a hatch she pulled the door open.

The four descended into the dank cellar. It was empty. Rosto walked over to the edge of the room and began to work his way around the wall examining the paneling.

"What are we looking for," Phelan asked him.

"These old buildings, a lot of them have tunnels just like the Dove. Perfect for getting Dream Rose out of an old tavern if you ask me."

Finally he stopped.

"Did you-" Aniki started but he held up a hand to silence her.

A light scratching noise was barely discernible from one of the panels. The noise stopped when he hit the panel and heard a hollow echo. "I think we found the door." He ran his hand along the panel until he found a small latch. "Wait out here, Aniki, in case someone gets past. Phelan, out the back of the building, if there's a back way out I don't want anyone taking it."

He pressed the latch and the door swung away from him. Great. No way of knowing what was on the other side of the door, limited visibility and only one way out. _This is what got people killed. _Kora handed him a small stone that glowed faintly the color of her gift. He tossed it inside. It wasn't bright enough to light the edges of the room but it was something.

Slipping in through the door he looked around searching the darkness for movement. He made his way further into the room. He was just beginning to wonder if the rat he had heard was of the four legged variety when he felt a pressure at his waist followed by the chill of cold metal at his throat. Not a friend, then. And very fast hands... Unless he was very much mistaken the sarden creature had just stolen his own blade off his belt to threaten him with.

"Thanks," A raspy voice whispered from behind him, he must have been waiting behind the door for Rosto to enter. "that lock was stubborn from the other side. Let's go for a walk shall we..."

He had two options. Attempt to disarm his opponent here where visibility was low and quarters cramped, or allow them to lead him out of the passageway counting on Aniki to be able to do something without spooking the attacker into slitting his throat.

Reaching up to the knife-weilders arm Rosto gripped tightly, rotating the blade away while controlling the arm tight against his chest. That combined with an elbow to the gut put the attacker off balance. Twisting away he gained control of the weapon and turned it on it's wielder. The attacker was moments from a perforated kidney when Rosto's eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting and he froze.

"Cooper?"

Beka stopped too at the sound of Rosto's voice and the adrenaline keeping her standing vanished, leaving legs of rubber. She dropped the blade and sank to the ground.

Rosto knelt and put a hand on her shoulder then moved to her cheek rubbing her skin lightly with his thumb. Her skin was burning with fever and her cheeks were flushed unnaturally bright. "Beka? Are you-"

"You're alive!" Beka whispered in shock. " I heard they took you in an ambush."

"They did. I woke two days later and we thought... Gods Beka...can you walk? We can take you home, it's closer than the Kennel."

"I'm perfectly fine," she said, a defiant spark igniting in her eyes. "I escaped and made it all the way here, of course I can walk home."

She stood rapidly to make her point but her face immediately paled.

"Beka?"

"Oh...that's strange..." she managed before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

* * *

**AN: Stubborn Lass, isn't she? **


	4. 4 Fever

"Beka," Rosto sighed in exasperation. "Must you always be quite so stubborn?"

Her skin still burned with fever when he scooped her up and moved back towards the cellar door. When he emerged through the doorway Kora moved forward instantly.

"She's alive, but she needs a healer."

Kora ran ahead to alert the healers that they were needed while Aniki and Phelan left to gather some people to follow the tunnels back to where Beka had escaped from. Rosto made record time back to Beka's rooms and a healer was waiting for them when they arrived.

"She's badly dehydrated, that could explain the fever and the passing out. How long has she been without water?"

"Could be as much as two days," Kora replied.

The healer's hands glowed a soft white as he examined Beka before his eyes widened slightly. "There's evidence of some kind of gift here, maybe a charm or something to subdue her? She broke her thumb, too, probably to get out of these binds," the healer indicated the wounds and burns on her wrists. He did what he could for the injuries he could see before telling Rosto to give her a small amount of fluids as soon as she woke and every fifteen minutes after that. "She'll want more, but don't give it to her yet. If she doesn't wake within half an hour bring her to the kennel, she'll need to get fluids back another way."

Rosto nodded as the healer left. Now that she was in the light he could better see the evidence of her captivity, her fingers were rubbed raw and the burns and lacerations at her wrists would almost certainly leave more scars. She had to break her own hand to escape. He winced as his fingers lightly brushed her wrist... But she was alive. She was battered and scarred, but she was alive. She had escaped...because that's what Beka did, she was a survivor. He placed his hand on her cheek, her flushed skin contrasted starkly with his cool pale hand.

"Common Cooper, you're a survivor. It's time to wake up."

She never did take orders very well.

Rosto kept careful track of time waiting for Beka to wake. He knew he would prefer to recover at home than to get poked and prodded by healers all day, but if she stayed out much longer he would have no choice.

He withdrew his hand, now warm from touching her skin, and placed the other behind her neck. Kora came in with a much more efficient method, cloths and cool water.

"What else did the healer say?" Kora asked, laying the cloth behind her neck and at each wrist.

"If she wakes soon we can hydrate her here, if not we have to take her to Jane Street.

"Did she tell you how long she's been feverish, how long she's been without water?"

"She said she was perfectly fine...right before she collapsed into my arms. I'll never let her live that down, that's certain."

Kora smiled halfheartedly.

"Just a little fever, she's going to be fine." Rosto said confidently, and Kora pretended she didn't notice his questioning glance at her.

"Of course," Kora replied. She pulled the cloth of Beka's neck, dipping it back in the cool water and replacing it.

"You look worried, Kora."

"It's a high fever, maybe we should get someone to come back."

Just as she said that, however, Beka let out a scratchy moan and her eyelids fluttered.

"Come on, puppy," Rosto said lightly helping her to sit up slowly, "let me see those beautiful eyes."

Said eyes glared up at him and he smiled. Kora brought a small cup of water to her lips. "You need to drink, Beka, right now, it's important."

For once Beka responded obediently taking the cup shakily.

"Very slow sips, all right." Kora warned her and Beka obliged.

After a few sibs Kora took the water back and Beka resisted slightly, "I can drink some more."

"In a minute, let's start slow, how are you feeling."

"Fine. I need to get to the kennel, I have to tell them..." She broke off, overcome by coughing.

"Try not to talk to much yet, Beka, you're very dehydrated, your throat is probably burning dreadfully?"

Beka nodded turning towards Rosto as he spoke.

"Aniki and Phelan are going to follow the tunnels back. If anyone is still there we will find them. Ersken is throwing Poundridge in the cages as we speak. For now, why don't you just tell us the minimum that you want us to pass on to Ersken, you can fill in the details later?"

Beka looked at him suspiciously and remained silent.

"All right, Beka, how about this. You can have a crack at him first. I won't make any promises if the king's justice doesn't follow through, though."

Beka nodded. "You were right, almost. Gemma Noll. Possibly some of her siblings too." She cleared her throat and continued. "She had funding from someone else, so your chiefs may not be off the hook yet."

"That's enough," Kora interrupted, glaring at Rosto and handing Beka the cup again. Finish this..."

Beka took it as Kora finished in an exasperated tone "...slowly. I'm going to get more water."

As soon as she left Beka gulped down the rest of the cup.

"That wasn't slowly," Rosto commented.

"Nope," she said defiantly, but before long she had turned a shade decidedly...greener.

"Kora did warn you..."

"I'm fine."

"The last time you told me that you collapsed dramatically into my arms."

"Say a word to anyone about that...and I swear..."

"That would sound more convincing if you weren't currently such an odd color." Pulling out the cloth from behind her neck he rinsed it once more in cool water and put it back. "Better?"

"Actually yes..." she mumbled reluctantly.

"That's a good gixie."

"I will kill you later."

"Of course, love."

After that she took Kora's warning more seriously and after a couple hours of liquids her fever began to break.

Rosto stayed nearby except when he briefly left to visit the fruit sellers stands. He came back with about a dozen varieties of sweet fruit. Beka hadn't realized until that moment how hungry she was but Rosto only allowed a few tastes before taking it all away.

"You're enjoying this." Beka grumbled, looking longingly at the food.

"Healers orders," he replied, "though...maybe a little."

She tried to glare, but she was just so relieved to be back in her room that she laughed. She actually laughed and Rosto's eyes lit up and she found herself thinking about how beautiful his eyes looked when he really, truly smiled. Fortunately Phelan came in before she had time to dwell on that too much.

"Beka, you're awake!"

Seeing Phelan suddenly brought Achoo to the forefront of her mind. "Achoo!"

Phelan's face fell and he turned to Rosto, "Is she still ..."

"No sorry, I mean you just reminded me, Achoo, is she alright? She was with me..."

"She's been asleep, staying with me," Phelan told Beka, she woke up just a few hours ago. I can bring her back here later."

Beka nodded her thanks to Phelan.

"We followed the tunnels back, few coves still around. They're...um." Phelan glanced at Rosto hesitantly who gave a slight nod. "They're back at the dove. We weren't sure..."

"Give them to Ersken," Rosto said, smiling at Beka's widened eyes, "I did promise."

Phelan nodded and smiled at Beka before leaving. "I'm glad your back Beka," he leaned in conspiratorially, though still spoke loud enough for Rosto to hear, "he's a right pain whenever you get yourself in trouble."

Rosto's smile fell and he turned his glare on Phelan. "Need I remind you that I own you."

"Sure you do, majesty," Phelan said with a mock bow before leaving, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"He'll get me killed, if you don't do it first."

Beka smiled, "It's so different here."

Rosto raised his eyebrows questioningly.

" Deerborn, Pearl... they didn't have anyone. It was all tricks and fear. You have genuine loyalty...I never realized before how strange that is."

"Got to give them something to be loyal to," he said leaning back in his chair. "Not that tricks and fear don't have their uses..."

"Don't make me hobble you."

"If you cage me who would catch you when you fall over?"

"I'll still kill you."

"Is that a challenge?" Rosto asked lightly.

"It might be if you don't hand over that fruit."

He handed her the plate which she accepted eagerly. "Fiery as ever, glad to see that fever hasn't dulled your spark any," he muttered, and Beka froze as a chill passed through her.

"What did you say?"

He didn't repeat himself, just glanced up at her with raised eyebrows. His teasing expression faded when he looked at her. Her flushed face had paled and the hand holding the plate trembled noticeably. He took the plate from her in concern, putting it down next to him to take her trembling hand. She flinched away and Rosto frowned.

"Cooper? What's wrong?"

"You didn't know anything about this, did you?" If he didn't know any better he'd have called that look in her eyes fear.

He leaned back in his chair eyeing her in confusion. "Have I given you cause to doubt me, Beka?" He leaned forward but she again drew away.

"Answer the question."

"Has that fever muddled your nob... I would never harm you, Beka. Nor would I allow you to come to harm." He leaned forward looking her right in the eyes. "I think by now I've made that perfectly clear. The whole sarden Court knows that."

She nodded but Rosto saw the ice in those pale eyes and for once it nearly made him shiver.

"What's-" he started, but Kora entered the room to check on Beka at that moment.

Beka thawed a bit while talking to Kora and Rosto found himself silent and seething as he watched her. He'd been half-mad with fear that something had happened to this mot and she thinks he had something to do with it? What happened to the light easy banter of only a few minutes earlier? Without warning he stood. Kora turned confused eyes on him as he made some half-hearted excuse and escaped from the room. Returning to the Dove he managed to make it all the way back to his room before letting out a frustrated string of jumbled Tortallian and Scanran curses that echoed around the empty room. She always saw the Rogue, nothing but the Rogue.

He slammed a fist into the wall, wincing as his knuckles split and bled.

Fine.

If that's what she sees why not show her what the Rogue really looks like.

He had a district chief to deal with, someone more than happy to let the chaos eat away at the Rogue's power. Rosto wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

"Want to explain to me why this room feels like Scanra right now," Kora asked after Rosto stormed out.

"I just asked him if he heard anything," Beka shrugged.

"Oh...I see..."

"What?"

"Beka, he was out for 2 days. When he woke... we all thought it was too late. So for you to think that he was involved..."

"It was just something he said. Reminded me of what one of the coves said when he took me" Beka rubbed her forehead which still felt rather sensitive.

"Don't worry, He'll come around, he's always had a weak spot where you're concerned."

For some reason that didn't make her feel better. That was the real problem wasn't it. He had a weak spot for her. He couldn't afford a weak spot. Neither could she.

"I think I need to sleep, Kora, didn't get much of it these last couple days."

"Of course, I'll check in during the night to make sure your fever is still under control."

"Thanks," Beka replied already dozing off, groggy in the aftermath of her ordeal.

It wasn't until the door clicked shut behind Kora that she realized she didn't have a key to get back in.

* * *

"Why not?"

Rosto was pacing rapidly while Aniki sharpened two of her favorite swords. "Because they're good chiefs and one or both of them may have nothing to do with this?"

"They're far from innocent, Aniki, they've both tried to have me killed before. This is simpler. Cleaner."

"Since when do you have people eliminated for simplicity?"

Rosto turned a cold glare on Aniki. "Are you challenging my authority?"

Aniki's eyebrows went up again at the loaded term and she paused a moment before answering. "Not your authority, only your judgement. Why are you looking for a fight?"

Rosto opened his mouth to snap a response, but closed it when she tossed him one of the swords which he caught reflexively.

"You and I aren't the talking type. Can we just get this out of your system the easy way?"

His jaw dropped for a moment before he smiled, adjusting his grip on the blade as Aniki stood.

For the next few minutes the sound of clashing metal replaced the sound of voices, and if anyone had seen the fight they might have assumed a challenge had actually been made. Years of training together allowed them to fall seamlessly into something halfway between a fight and a training match that had both of them panting for breath before Aniki finally called out; "Ready to talk about what we're actually going to do now?"

Both fighters lowered their weapons and Rosto placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"You're getting old."

"Your the one that called off the match."

"True, so what the hell was all this about?"

"What else?" Kora interrupted, walking into the hall. "He's moping again."

Rosto glared and Aniki laughed, "Great Kora, I finally got him settled down for a nap and you go and wake him up again."

"All right Aniki," Rosto commented, ignoring her jab, "You win this one, but I have to do something."

"I'll have my people find out if either is hiding coming into or spending more money than usual, I'll get Phelan on it as well, Ersken will surely be dealing with the Dream Rose peddler by now, he's still in the cages. Kora will keep us updated on him."

Kora nodded and Rosto continued, "In the meantime let's play a game. I want rumors all over this city. The Rogue has discovered that one or more of his chiefs is financing ... unauthorized activities. He'll certainly be cleaning them out within a couple days. " Rosto grinned, "Let's see who gets nervous."

Aniki nodded and Rosto continued. "No one else knows about this except Phelan, understood?

Kora looked like she was about to interrupt but Rosto turned towards her and repeated "No one, Kora, I won't have my plans dependent on Beka's playing abilities. She thinks I'm in on everything, well good, let her see the Rogue. It will make my story ring true."

Kora nodded. "That's not why I came, though."

Rosto glanced at her inquiringly.

"I have to check Beka."

"Good to know," Rosto said coldly.

"Her room is locked. Lock-picking is not exactly my ... area of expertise."

"Aniki will go with you." Rosto replied but Aniki scoffed.

"With all due respect, your majesty," she said, emphasizing the formal tone teasingly, "I'd rather not get in the middle of that mess." She turned and headed for her rooms.

Kora turned her gaze back to Rosto who sighed.

"Fine, lets go."

This was not exactly what he wanted to be doing at the moment, to be honest, he'd prefer not seeing her at all for a while. However long it would take for it to stop stinging. So when he easily unlocked the door, he immediately turned and headed back for the stairs. He was nearly to the door when he heard Kora's panicked voice calling his name.

Turning instantly he took the steps 3 at a time back up to her door.

Kora was hovering over Beka with a cloth in one hand, trying to place it beind her neck as she writhed and fought her. Rosto froze in the doorway for an instant, confused by the scene in front of him, why was Beka attacking Kora? Suddenly it dawned on him that it was no attack. Her back was arched slightly and her legs and arms twitched spasmodically.

"Rosto get over here, get the blades away."

Rosto hesitated a moment longer trying to decipher the scene until a flash of red caught his eye. Her boot knife had fallen out while her limbs twitched and she had gashed herself on it. Then it finally dawned on him what Kora was asking him to do and he rushed forward. He pulled the blade that had gashed her away dropping it to the floor while he searched for the others. How many did she carry again? he thought pulling up his mental list. He slipped his hand past a flailing leg to relieve her of her other boot knife followed by the one worn visibly at her waist. One of her wrist blades had come loose too and he grabbed that before catching her other arm to take the other one. Her skin burned again. As bad or worse than when he had first scooped her up to bring her home.

"What is wrong with her, Kora?" He cried once he had removed all of her weapons.

Kora had finally gotten the cloth behind her neck but it did little good, dropping away as the dog flailed.

"She's feverish again, it doesn't make any sense. I've heard of fever causing this kind of thing but... It broke earlier today, she was fine when I left and that was only a couple of hours ago.

Finally Rosto realized the cool cloth method Kora was attempting was utterly insufficient and he grabbed the bowl dumping it onto her torso unceremoniously.

"Rosto!"

"What, you were trying to cool her down right?"

"Yes, but not so fast! We don't want her to get chilled!"

Fortunately Kora was good with clothes, with a wave of glowing hands she dried the drenched garments until they were barely damp.

Gradually the tremors stopped and Kora was able to start using the cool cloths again. She handed it over to Rosto.

"This is beyond me, I'll be back with help."

"I should go," Rosto interrupted, "you're the mage."

"And I know where I'm going. I'm getting the dog's healer. You want to waltz into Jane Street?" she called before the door shut behind her.

"Just let me go."

Rosto turned in surprise to Beka who was looking up at him with terrified eyes. He'd never seen quite that look in her eyes before and it was ... disconcerting.

"Beka you're awake...What do you mean?"

"I've done nothing to you. And I didn't kill her brother. The cove took the choice. Let me go and I won't sink my teeth into you..." Then her expression darkened and eyes iced over as she lashed out "I will cage you you sarden curst..." she cried out in pain. "Please stop it...it burns." She struggled to sit up, apparently she thought she fought against binds though it was only her own unresponsive muscles that were to blame this time.

"Beka? Beka, please...you're safe, you escaped."

"I know, I'm sorry, I won't try again. You took my picks how could I..." She cried out in pain again and Rosto's heart broke into pieces as he reached for her arm. To his shock when he touched her arm he was forced to recoil from the heat that emanated from her muscles. It seemed to creep into his own muscles and simmered there for a few moments before dissipating.

"What ... Trickster curse it, that's not normal ." He muttered to himself.

He reached out to her again, prepared this time for the burning when he touched her and he didn't pull away. Ignoring the unpleasant sensation he put his arm around her back, helping her to sit up. "See, Cooper, nothing's holding you down. You're free, you're safe."

As his muscles began to burn, her agony seemed to fade and before long he wanted to cry out himself. But he didn't let go, holding her tight as her writhing slowed and eventually stopped. He closed his eyes against the pain and a surprisingly cool hand touched his cheek. "Rosto?"

"You back puppy?"

"...I think so..." Not entirely, or she probably would have withdrawn from his arms.

"Where'd you go...bad dream?"

"Back."

His wince had nothing to do with the pain.

* * *

**AN: Looks like there's a few more Beka/Rosto people out there then I realized. Good to know. Thank you so much Pascale d'Artagne for regularly reminding me that I'm not talking to an empty room. (As long as there's a review it's not schizophrenia :P) **


	5. 5 Treading Water

Beka was soon asleep again, or perhaps she had never quite woken up. Rosto could feel the heat spreading through his arms and legs, seemingly amplifying the longer he touched Cooper. He closed his eyes against the pain, not noticing Pounce enter until the creature jumped onto Beka's bed.

_"Every time I leave her she gets dragged into some dangerous mess, is it any wonder I'm always in trouble. Let her go, Rogue, I've got it from here." _

The cat leaned his head against Beka's but Rosto didn't release her. He never was good at taking orders.

"_Do as I've asked Rosto, or you'll draw away the gift that is healing her, just as you drew away the gift that harmed her."_

Rosto released the dog from his grip and watched the constellation in fascination. "What are you doing to her."

"_Helping. Open the door, the healer is here."_

Almost immediately there was a knock on the door and Rosto opened it so Kora and the healer could enter. By the time he turned around Pounce was sleeping on the desk looking perfectly normal and Beka looked like she was starting to stir again.

The healer dropped to Beka's side with hands already glowing.

"Was there a mage there, Guardswoman? There's something here, traces of ... something."

"Yes," Beka replied wearily, seemingly only partially awake. "When I tried to escape the first time and he... I don't know what he did but it made me burn."

"That's why," the healer affirmed, her gift settling into Beka's limbs with a light silver glow. "Whatever magework they did on her, it left traces, that's why the fever is so persistent."

"Will it fade?" Kora asked glancing at Rosto who had fallen back into his chair in exhaustion. "Yes, I don't see anything that looks...active. I think it's just traces." Kora nodded but her attention was now on Rosto who looked flushed and disoriented.

"Rosto...are you all right?"

"Just a little..." he didn't finish the sentence, falling limp in his chair.

"Healer!" Kora cried drawing her attention to Rosto.

"That's incredible," the healer said, astonished as her silver gift settled into Rosto's limbs as well. "It's like...it's like it spread. Like a pox. I've never seen a gift do that before." In a moment Rosto's eyes opened and he seemed back to normal again. "How are you feeling," she asked him, "any residual pain?"

"No, none."

The healer looked perplexed for a moment. "indirect exposure perhaps, doesn't seem to linger. That's good" she muttered to herself, "last thing we need is an epidemic."

"She shouldn't be alone until she's been without fever for a couple of days, just in case there's another flare up. She also might be a little confused when she next wakes. Fevers can scramble the mind a bit."

Kora nodded and showed the healer out.

Beka had already slipped into an uneasy slumber when Kora returned.

"Go get some sleep," Rosto told her. "I'll watch over her tonight, you stay with her during the day. Only... Don't tell her I was here."

"Why... She saw you, she'll already know."

"You heard the healer. She'll be a little scrambled. Just, tell her it was a dream or something. I do have a reputation to uphold," he laughed.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've..."

"Just do it Kora."

Kora rolled her eyes but left the room without arguing.

"Are you going to tell her?" Rosto asked, eyeing the cat with suspicion.

_"No, but it's a dangerous game you're playing."_

"No more than usual."

_"Not what I meant."_

Rosto mulled over the words for a long time before he glanced over at the cat again. Pounce appeared to be sleeping but Rosto suspected he wasn't.

"Is there another way to get what I want?"

_"Depends on what you want."_

His eyes drifted to Beka and he knew that wouldn't escape the constellations notice. When he glanced up again his mask was on again. "I want to know who is trying to usurp my power."

_"Then you will doubtless succeed. The only question is if you can afford the cost."_

"The alternative is to forfeit my life, and hers."

_"Beka can protect herself."_

"Not from what she doesn't see coming. I can deal with things in ways that she...won't."

_"You're pretending to be colder...harder than you are. Are you trying to protect her or yourself?"_

"It doesn't matter. It suits my goals."

_"Do that long enough and you may find you don't have to pretend anymore."_

Rosto clenched his jaw. He wasn't sure he was particularly fond of getting lectures from a cat. Still he sat frozen in placing lost in thought until the morning sky began to turn grey. A few minutes later Kora entered the room and Rosto stood, stretching stiff muscles. Back to work.

"Ersken asked me this morning if it was true you were going to start taking out your chiefs."

"Good."

"I don't like lying to him."

"You're not. I still haven't decided if either of them are leaving our meeting today."

* * *

The court was abuzz with the rumors Rosto had let loose on the city and there was a palpable nervousness around the hall that hadn't been there for many years.

Good.

Aniki and Phelan reported nothing in either Cheif's spending habits that would suggest they were trying to buy a promotion. And as much as it irritated Rosto their meeting did not indicate any fear or nervousness. Was that because they were innocent... or because they thought he wouldn't do it...

The question taunted him. Tempted him. Perhaps what this court needed was a demonstration. Perhaps they thought he'd grown soft.

And he really didn't like the smirk on Ulsa's face.

Drawing his blade he nodded to several of his rushers to come forward.

"Bind her."

They did so without question and the smirk fell from her face, though she didn't fight back. Not yet. But now it was too late.

"We're going on a little trip, Ulsa. Rosto led the way out of the dove his rushers carrying his chief behind him. They walked all the way to the waterfront before Ulsa started to get the feeling that she was in trouble. She fought against her bindings now and turned pleading eyes to Rosto.

"I didna do nothin' magesty, why are you doing this?"

"Now, now Ulsa I still owe you for the first time you tried to have me killed. This has been a long time coming." He paused a moment in contemplation. "Let's make a deal. I believe in justice, Ulsa and I am legitimately unsure about whether you'd a hand in this. So..." he cut the binding on her arms. "Best of luck. If you survive you can have your district back and we'll just consider it a long overdue disciplinary action."

"But..."

"Throw her in."

She at least had the decency not to scream. She would need her breath anyway.

"Ah," Rosto sighed, retreating from the sounds of splashing below. "I feel better already."

His rushers glanced uneasily over their shoulders as they followed Rosto back to the Dove.

* * *

"So," Aniki asked when they returned, "we need to find a new chief?" Her tone was easy, like she was asking about the weather, but there was a chill in her eyes.

"We'll know in an hour."

"That was a rather…public display."

"Didn't feel like waiting until nightfall."

He could practically see the tension in her form but he chose to ignore it, turning back to his rooms. Aniki watched Rosto go, carefully hiding her concern behind an ever stoic face. Discipline was a fact of their world. But this was different. Ulsa might be dead, and he wasn't even sure that she was guilty of what he accused her of.

Aniki hadn't even realized what was happening until he was halfway through dragging her through the city. In broad daylight no less. It was unusual for Rosto to act so … rashly. This was a show of power. A challenge to the dogs and a statement to the court that suspicion could get them killed. If she dies they'd be lucky to not have dogs raiding the halls. Would they dare?

She sharpened her blades as she sat, not entirely certain how to move forward from here. A few minutes later Phelan entered the Dove and gave Aniki a look across the room and a slight nod.

Ulsa was alive. That at least thwarted one potential problem. The dogs were unlikely to storm the court then. Sick of waiting, she walked purposefully to Rosto's room pushing her way in without knocking. Rosto was reclined on his bed one arm over his eyes.

"Something to say Aniki?" he asked without looking at her.

She closed the door securely before saying simply "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Currently? I'm trying to sleep and you're keeping me awake."

"You're not trying to sleep, Rosto. Or I would have had to pick the lock. You tried to kill her. Why? To make a point? Rattle someone loose? She's alive, by the way. Does that matter at all to you?"

"Means I don't have to replace her, that's nice enough."

"That was reckless."

"Oh Aniki, just stop, It worked, no one died and I've got everyone a bit off balance."

"You sure do. How's Beka today, Rosto, do you even know?"

Suddenly she had his complete attention. "What happened?"

"She 's fine Rosto, but she'll hear about all this. You'll be lucky if she doesn't try to hobble you."

"This is always what she sees when she looks at me," the Rogue retorted tiredly. "Look, Aniki, I understand you're not used to being left out of the loop, but I need to deal with this."

"You don't have to do it alone."

"Thanks for your suggestion," he said, tone making it clear the conversation was over.

Aniki didn't know what else she could say, so she turned and left, schooling her face back into a nice safe stoicism before she opened the door.

* * *

It was late in the day before Beka woke again, right as Kora was about to leave. Ersken was getting off duty and he had offered to come stay with her while Kora attended to her own duties.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little disoriented, where's...what happened?"

"Fever spiked again last night, I had to call in a healer. Apparently she thinks that there were some residual effects of the gift used to subdue you."

"Was Rosto here... I thought I remembered seeing him?"

"Well, I was the one that found you last night, the healer did say you might be a little confused."

Ersken knocked on the door and Kora smiled at him. "I have to go, Beka, but the healer doesn't want you alone for a while in case the fever returns."

"So you're stuck spending the afternoon with me," Ersken grinned.

Kora left and Beka looked at Ersken quizzically. "What is it? You look like you are itching to tell me something."

"Kora said I shouldn't put any more stress on you."

"Kora doesn't realize that it would be more stressful to have to beat it out of you."

Ersken smiled half-heartedly. "It's Rosto."

Beka's stomach clenched. "What's wrong, is it another challenge?"

"No, nothing like that ... he's just... He threw one of his chiefs bound into the river today. Middle of the day, just said 'good luck, if you survive you can have your district back' and tossed her in."

"Ulsa?"

"Yes, Kora said he wasn't even sure she was involved. I thought we were going to have to raid the place, but the mot is a determined type. Just barely managed to pull herself out."

Beka felt cold. Rosto had certainly had people killed before and she intentionally didn't dig too deeply into court affairs. She knew he was behind the Pell brothers...but that was different. He had been sure that they were involved, this was...what a show of power, a threat?

"I know he probably thinks she was involved in this...in kidnapping you and those children. Still, he can't just go around throwing people in the river..." Ersken mumbled.

"Apparently he disagrees."

They tried to change the subject, tried to talk about something lighter, but there was a heaviness in the room. An unspoken weight on them that they couldn't ignore.

Beka wondered where Achoo was, and asked Ersken, attempting to change the subject.

"He was going to bring her over this morning but... well obviously things have been a little busy over there."

Well, that didn't work.

Finally Kora returned with food. Beka was now allowed to eat as much as she wanted and so she made haste to make up for lost time, savoring the meat pasties with a relish. When evening fell Kora and Ersken took their leave, reminded Beka that they would be staying right next door in case she needed them. Beka nodded.

It wasn't long after they left that Beka got ready for bed and turned in, still somewhat worn out from her ordeal.

She slept fitfully, and had a strange dream that Rosto was sitting next to her.

* * *

He wouldn't be able to do this once Achoo was back. Achoo, unlike Pounce, couldn't be reasoned with. Pounce glanced up from his spot curled up at Beka's side as Rosto entered the room.

_"You've had an eventful day."_

"I didn't come here to get lectured by a cat."

"_Why did you come here?"_

"We're all on fever watch, remember?"

_"My memory is longer than you can imagine, Rogue. The question is: why do you come during the night, afraid to tell her that you are here?"_

"It's not fear. It's practical. I don't need to be seen as soft, spending all night watching over a wounded puppy."

_"Do you really think I can't smell a lie?"_

_"_All right, if you know so much, why do I really keep my presence a secret?"

"_You are afraid she will reject you."_

"She has already done so, more times than I care to remember, it's never kept me away before."

_"She didn't reject you the last time you came."_

"Feverish, delirious and apparently my touch sucked away the burning in her muscles." He laughed coldly, "Forgive me if I don't consider that a change to our position." His voice had grown a little louder and Beka stirred.

Rosto fell back into his chair again, waiting for her to settle down before continuing. "I'm doing what I have to do to keep my people safe. I've gotten away with having friends and emotional...connections. Most Rogues don't have that luxury. Perhaps it's time I accepted that."

"_You don't have to do this alone. Not yet."_

Rosto sighed. That again. Easily said from the outside, apparently. He didn't answer, rather tired of where this conversation was heading. The rest of the night was spent in silence, Rosto keenly aware that the eyes of the constellation never left him. Finally the sky began to brighten and Rosto disappeared, slipping into the predawn light before Beka woke. Returning to his rooms at the Dove he collapsed in exhaustion attempting to capture an hours rest before the Dove came to life once more. Even that was too much to ask apparently. He dreamed of Pounce's unnerving purple eyes, watching him as he threw a bound Beka into the river. He woke gasping for air as though he had been the one struggling to reach the surface of the water. Stumbling to the water basin on the other side of his room he rinsed the cold sweat from his face, trying to calm his racing heart. The mirror showed him the evidence of his sleepless nights in dark circles under his eyes and dull lifeless skin. He turned away from the glass and exited his room. He left the Dove by the side door and ran... ran and didn't stop through the narrow streets of his city until finally, it began to wake.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. I know, I'm a bit of a jerk and Rosto is not having an easy time these days! His position is proving to be something of a temptation and it would be oh so easy to fall off the edge... *splash***

**Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just telling the story. I'm pretty sure it writes itself.**

**Thank you for those of you that review, I love your feedback. :)**


	6. 6 The Siren

Rosto ran until he felt his muscles burn with fire again, until they burned like the night he had held Beka in his arms. It didn't help. He couldn't escape the image in his head; Beka, sinking below the surface of the river, hands bound and icy eyes questioning. They asked him why, but he couldn't answer her. She was already gone. He didn't know the answer anyway.

He tried to shut them down, the emotions that were ruining him. He needed to be colder. Couldn't survive when he had such a weakness. Is that why he killed her? She was his weakness, why not destroy your weakness? He hadn't really done it, he told himself over and over. Somehow his stomach burned with guilt nonetheless in that painful aftershock where emotions are unchallenged by reality.

Finally he returned to his rooms. No one would need him until tonight. If only he could sleep for a few hours… maybe he could make sense of all this. His eyes drifted to a small bag. He hadn't known why he took it from Poundridge's home. Some thoughts of it being evidence or perhaps he just thought it might come in handy one day.

It was a small satchel of Dream Rose the man had tried to hide when he entered the room.

That would certainly let him sleep. It was a terrible idea, of course. Still, being half dead from lack of sleep was dangerous too. Opening the satchel he took the tiniest pinch from the bag carrying it with him back to the bed before releasing his fingers and inhaling the sweet scent. His mind began to cloud over immediately and he collapsed back onto the bed finally grasping sleep.

When he woke this time he recognized the hazy feeling and knew that he was under the Dream Rose's power.

"I told you I would be here when you wake." Beka told him.

"Except I'm not awake."

"How do you know?" she asked him, looking genuinely perplexed. She was a good actress…you know, for a figment of his imagination. Pulling a blade from his forearm sheath he held it up in front of him, noting that Beka made no move to protect herself. He pricked his fingertip on the point and it drew a drop of blood. Beka jumped forward pulling his hand away, "What are you doing."

"Figuring out if i'm awake."

"Well there, are you happy? It bleeds."

She...it was holding his hand still and leaned forward as she spoke. She was right. It bled... but it didn't hurt.

Gods, this was a terrible idea.

He leaned forward to meet her, capturing her warm lips and using his other hand to pull her down on the bed next to him. This time it didn't burn. And she didn't punch him. She didn't freeze up or pull away, just allowed herself to melt into his side as though it were the most natural thing in all the world.

It was such a relief to hold her in his arms. He hadn't tied her up and left her to sink to the bottom of the river. A shudder passed through him at the thought. She was safe, here, his.

Except she wasn't, he reminded himself. It was getting harder to remember that... it felt so real.

She pulled away gently and a pang of familiarity passed over him. But there was no animosity in her eyes and she stayed contentedly in his arms as she turned her head to speak to him.

"So what are we going to do today, are you feeling up to walking to the waterfront?"

"You ...you don't want to keep this a secret?"

"You hit your head harder than I thought...This hasn't been a secret for months."

"You don't mind... my being the Rogue?"

"Come on, we both know Aniki's taken over most of the Rogue's duties lately... and we stay out of each other's way on duty. Just like always."

This doesn't make sense. What about her mother, her mantra; _never a rusher_, right? Then it hit him again and he closed his eyes, it wasn't real. _It isn't real._ How did he keep forgetting that?

"Rosto, you're starting to scare me... are you feeling all right? Should I get a healer?"

"Yes...This is all a little confusing. I keep forgetting you're not real."

Beka glared at him. Now that was familiar.

"You're being ridiculous, Rosto."

He shook his head, apparently even figments of his imagination didn't like having their existence questioned. Tightening his grip on her he smiled slightly, "Never mind, Beka, I'm sorry. Let's just enjoy this moment, all right?"

She nodded settling back against him with a look of concern still gracing her lovely eyes. Rosto could feel himself falling asleep again. Or, waking up rather. He held to Beka tighter trying to stave off the inevitable; trying to stay here... with her.

It wasn't possible. He woke to an empty room, head slightly sore and noises from outside telling him the Dove had woken.

Throwing his legs over the side of his bed he let his head fall into his hands for a moment before he pulled himself back together. Back to reality. Back to the Rogue.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

He spent the day threatening and generally intimidating his way through his most useful birdies. He found them far more easily intimidated now that he had already thrown Ulsa in the river once. Ulsa did return, making no reference to the previous days 'discipline' except for in her slightly subdued demeanor. Rosto laughed to himself. Fear suited her nicely.

Despite the fact that his court seemed ... eager to do his bidding these days he was making no real progress finding the source of the money behind the mess in Corus. Rosto took it out on some of his birdies without remorse until Aniki finally stepped in and distracted him from one and sent him on to the next.

Finally she pulled him aside. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, I'm trying to keep myself alive. If you recall..."

"Yes, Rosto, but all you're doing is making enemies. What if- What if it's not one of us at all?"

"Who else would be interested in making my life difficult?"

"At the moment? Look, why don't you let me handle a few of these and go get some rest. Get your head back on straight."

He almost refused... then icy eyes filled his mind and he smiled slightly. Perhaps sleep is just what he needed.

Back in his room he didn't even hesitate this time as he threw himself into the sweet delusions of the Dream Rose.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" a voice greeted him.

"Not at all. Terrible dreams."

* * *

Beka didn't wake until well after dawn. It was unusual for the pigeons to let her sleep in so late, but when she glanced over at her window she saw that someone had closed it during the night. She felt better than she had for the past couple of days so she determined that she would speak to Goodwin about getting back into the watch rotation. If she wanted to do that, she needed to get Achoo back from Phelan today. When she arrived at the Dove it was already a madhouse of activity. Rosto and Aniki were nowhere in sight and so she asked Bold Brian to direct her to Phelan. He told her to head back to his room and Beka did so, gratefully leaving the din of the main hall for the back rooms. As she walked down the hall she heard a loud crashing sound from the other side of the hall. Phelan opened his door when she knocked, looking somewhat frazzled and surprised to see her. Achoo bounded out of the room an instant later and Beka smiled, kneeling down to greet the scent hound.

"Beka," Phelan stuttered slightly, "what are- you shouldn't be back here."

Beka laughed, "Secret Rogue business?" she asked teasingly.

Phelan laughed nervously glancing down toward the end of the hall where more crashes were emanating from a closed room.

Beka followed his glance and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is happening in there, Phelan."

Phelan just shook his head and tried to lead her back into the main room.

"Not a chance Phelan, tell me or I'll go find out myself."

Phelan sighed. "It's just Rosto, he's on a bit of a rampage today. He can't find the source of that money and it's making him a little... cranky."

"Cranky?" Beka asked.

"Beka, you know how this works. We try not to cause you problems and you don't look to hard into Court business. We'll see you tonight?" It was an obvious dismissal, but he was right. That's what the happy bag was for, right?

Still, she left the Dove with a sense of unease that was becoming more and more familiar.

Back at the Kennel she spoke to Goodwin and got herself placed back onto the watch schedule. Fortunately still partnered with Ersken.

They didn't go to the Dove that night. Kora brought food and they ate in Beka's rooms, like old times, except Rosto wasn't there and Beka got the distinct impression that they were trying to keep her away from the Dove. Aniki left early and Rosto showed up a few minutes later to take her place. When he entered the room he looked at her strangely before sitting, as if suspecting she would disappear at any moment. He looked exhausted.

A tension fell over the room which Kora tried to lighten with funny stories about strange things she'd had to clean, of all subjects.

"Oh, please, Kora," Rosto smiled darkly, "you've cleaned worse things off my tunics on bad days," he chuckled to himself. Kora tried to laugh too but it was forced. Beka blanched, was he really joking about what she thought he was joking about? The air around her suddenly seemed too cold and gooseflesh erupted over her skin. Who was this man? To Beka's relief Rosto didn't stay long before heading back to the Dove.

Phelan, Kora and Ersken remained behind and Beka turned to Phelan. "What's going on Phelan... this isn't right, what's happening to him."

Phelan stayed silent but he looked like he desperately wanted to speak.

Finally he sighed. "I'm sorry, Beka, I have to go," and he too disappeared.

Beka looked to Kora and Ersken who shrugged as they began to clean up. "He's just stressed trying to find these people... I'm sure he'll snap out of it once he's found them."

Kora nodded half-heartedly and they separated for the night.

She didn't want to think about it anymore, so she went to bed early, Achoo's familiar warmth at her feet giving her some small comfort.

* * *

He knew this had to stop. The sleep of Dream Rose did not let your mind rest, and Rosto could feel the exhaustion settling into him, weariness penetrating into his very bones. But the temptation was overwhelming. How could he resist waking up to Beka's cheerful 'good morning, love,' in a world where no one questioned him when he walked with Beka to the waterfront or kissed her on the bridge. No one challenged him. No one called him the dog's rat or thought Beka was a bought dog. And she kissed him. Gods did she kiss him, she set him alight with sensation.

It wasn't real. He was having more trouble remembering that lately.

Then at the end of the day (night?) she would kiss him goodnight. "Good night" he told her as he felt his mind began to fall asleep ... (Wake up? ... What difference did it make.) "See you in the morning."

"Always," she replied.

Then he woke up alone.

_Always_.

He shot out of bed. _This is how it happens_, he realized. Everyone knew what happened to the Dream Rose addicts. Some went mad, unable to tell dream from reality, some gave in to their temptation, slipping into a drug induced coma. He wanted the latter, he realized. He wanted to stay there, with her.

He grabbed the satchel and sprinted from the Dove, not stopping until he was watching the drug disappear in the rushing waters below him. He ran through the city again, trying to burn enough energy that he might be able to sleep. Really sleep. When the city began to stir he retreated back into the dove, slamming the door open with the energy his run couldn't seem to burn. He felt the fire still. It would spread. It would destroy her too. She knew it already, that's why she wouldn't let him in. He cursed to himself, because she was right.

He paced in the entryway to the Dove, mind a cyclone of whirling thoughts and images that he couldn't fight, couldn't stop. Finally he took it out on one of the bar stools which became a pile of broken wood against the wall. That's what he did, he destroyed things. She was right.

* * *

The pigeons seemed to resent the fact that her window had been closed the previous night, so they took their vengeance by waking her well before dawn the next day. She took Achoo out and fed the pigeons without learning much of substance. She tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. She was awake now and her mind began spinning again. Back to Rosto, always back to Rosto. He was spiraling and she knew it. She had to talk to Aniki. Maybe she would know what to do? Beka left the boarding house and wandered towards the Dove, thinking perhaps she might still be up, but the building was silent. Apparently she would have to wait a few hours, or until this afternoon more likely. About to leave, she heard a noise near the side door and slipped into the shadows. She wasn't sure why she felt the urge to hide, but something about the pre-dawn light made her feel that she shouldn't be here.

A less than subtle crash through the side door made it pretty clear that whoever was coming felt no such apprehension. As she glanced out from the shadows still filling the Dove she saw Rosto. His face had more color than usual and his hair stuck to his face, damp from what must have been quite the run. She almost called to him but something in his posture stopped her. He didn't stop moving when he got inside, instead pacing back and forth looking angrier than she'd ever seen him before. His eyes burned even in the subdued light and he dragged his fingers through his hair muttering under his breath words she didn't understand. Finally his hand shot out knocking a bar stool across the room where it splintered against the wall. Beka held her breath.

She was _afraid_.

She was afraid of Rosto the Piper.

Finally he glanced over to the front door of the Dove which Beka realized she had left cracked behind her.

"Enjoying the show, Cooper?" he scoffed, voice cold and hard. Beka stepped out into the light. She stayed back though, his tone giving her pause.

"How did you-"

"Who else would sneak in the front at this hour and leave it open behind them."

She took a tentative step forward and Rosto laughed. "Am I making you nervous, puppy? Is the great Bloodhound afraid of the Rogue?"

Now she stepped forward, anger rising at his mocking tone. "I'm not afraid of you," Beka challenged. Rosto still looked half crazed and, she would never admit that she was lying.

Rosto laughed again, moving rapidly towards her he hissed; "you should be."

Beka held her ground. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me, do you mean?"

"That's not what I said."

"You need to leave, Cooper. This is no place for you."

"Since when?"

"Things are different now. We're different. You need to get away from here," the last part came out as a yell and he thought for sure that would scare her away. But it didn't, her eyes were wide and confused but she did not move an inch.

"Rosto, I don't know what is happening but...I can help you."

"I don't need your help." He spat, and when she looked in his eyes she finally saw something capable of scaring her away. Nothing. She saw nothing.

She turned to leave, a knot in her stomach. Just days ago he had carried her back to her rooms when she was injured. Today he was taking out his own people and there was an almost palpable animosity between them. He was a rusher...This is what she always knew would happen right? So why did it hurt so badly? She returned to the boarding house, hands shaking and heart racing.

When Kora and Ersken came by some time later she had finally composed herself. Pushed everything away so she could focus on what she needed to do.

"Ersken we need to go to the Kennel now. We have to find this guy before Rosto adds to the body count."

"What-"

"We'll talk on the way, we have to go."

Ersken nodded and followed Beka and Achoo out into the street. Beka left out the details, only said that Rosto was different and that she didn't think they could count on him working with the dogs anymore. Ersken stiffened but didn't argue. "We have to follow the money, Poundridge's money."

Ersken nodded and said "Poundridge is still in the cages. He wasn't very helpful last time, perhaps it's time to visit him again."

The cage dogs were not known for being the best of hosts and by now a man like Poundridge was missing his clean silk shirts desperately.

"Not looking so good these days," Beka said.

Ersken leaned against the wall nodding in agreement before he spoke. "Here's the problem, Poundridge. We don't really care to keep you here, but until we find Gemma Noll and whoever is funding her, you're going to have to stay here. Of course there will be a trial...eventually... but there is a backlog and you are partly responsible for the deaths of five people. Do you really want to take that alone?"

One of the cage dogs chuckled, "but we've grown so close, 'aven't we? He likes it 'ere."

"Wouldn't help," Poundridge muttered.

"Why not." Beka asked, "You tell us which way to go and you suddenly become a lot less interesting."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us, what harm can it do? The sooner we get who we are really looking for the sooner you can go back to your warm house and clean clothes."

Poundridge leaned forward ever so slightly. "It's one of yours. A lady dog, goes by Otelia."

For a moment neither Ersken or Beka spoke. Otelia. They had all done their best to not think about the drunk that had gotten Verene killed. Finally Beka spoke. "Thank you, If we find what we need you will be out of here in no time."

Then Beka sprinted for Goodwin's office, Ersken right behind and Goodwin told them that Otelia was walking patrol near the north gate.

"We have to get to the Court." Beka said, turning to go, before Ersken grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa, let's think about this for a minute...I'm not sure that's a good idea Beka, If we tell Phelen..."

"If there's one place Rosto has plenty of ears it's the cages. Rosto already knows, and Otelia is closer to Rosto than she is to us. He'll kill her or let Phelan kill her... None of us like her, but we can't let that happen. That's not how this works."

Ersken nodded, "shouldn't we go to the north gate, pick her up first?"

"I'd bet breakfasts for a week she'll be at the court before we even get there."

"What are you going to do?" Ersken called as they broke into a run.

"Stop him." He was a rat and she was the Terrier. It's what she does, right?

Reaching the Dove she paused outside for just a moment to gather herself before pushing the door in. She was right. Otelia was already here, flanked by two of Rosto's rushers and bound head and foot. Phelan stood nearby, eyes burning into the woman who got his lover killed. Rosto glanced up at Beka ever so briefly as she entered before turning back to the bound dog, continuing to walk a predatory circle around the cowering figure.

"You're supposed to be a Dog, I would think that among your ranks killing each other is discouraged?" he said with a sneer, informing the woman that he hadn't forgotten about Verene. "What could you possibly hope to gain by throwing my court into an uproar. Answer carefully, If I don't believe you, you will die."

"Ever since...ever since that night, I've been nothing to the dogs. The screw up. 'Put her somewhere we can keep an eye on her.'"

"That's very sad for you," Rosto mocked without compassion, "how exactly does killing people associated with my court, not to mention another Dog, help you." Beka slipped closer, willing to let things progress for the moment but wanting to be nearby just in case.

"I told that woman Gemma that I wanted the throne."

Rosto raised his eyebrows and Otelia blanched, "I didna...I didna want it, I only wanted to be the one to figure it out, be a good dog again..."

Beka felt sick. That's what she thought made a good dog? Murdering children and then hobbling the person you hired to do it... The mot continued and Beka forced herself not to turn away in disgust.

"I thought if I made enough of a mess-"

Rosto had heard enough, and Beka saw the movement coming before Otelia could even flinch. His muscles twitched slightly and then he struck. Beka launched herself forward and grabbed his arm before his blade could fall.

He turned, throwing Beka off-balance and into the wall. In seconds his blade was pressed against her throat and his hand wrapped tightly around her baton arm.

This was not exactly how Beka wanted to go. She was going to die protecting the woman that got Verene killed from a man she thought was a friend. Just as suddenly as his knife had come to her throat it withdrew and Beka could see that his hands were trembling. He turned to Ersken who seemed frozen in shock at what had just happened.

"You can have her," he spat to Ersken, then he turned to Otelia with a snarl. "Your blood is too foul to pollute even these floors, dog. I would keep some distance between yourself and my court. I ever see you again I will kill you. Then the Terrier won't be there to save you." He shoved the Dog toward Ersken, "Get her out of my sight," he said coldly. "In fact... all of you, I want all of you out of my sight."

Beka turned to Ersken, "Take her, I'm staying behind a moment."

"Are you sure," Ersken asked, voice low. "He's not ... himself..."

"I know, that's why I have to stay."

The room finally cleared leaving Rosto seated on his wooden throne while the Dog leaned against a table opposite.

"I thought I sent everyone away," Rosto sighed.

"I don't work for you... and this isn't you, Rosto."

Rosto stayed seated a moment before he finally stood and approached her.

"I'm a rusher, Cooper, what did you expect?"

"Not this."

He raised his hand and placed it on her arm, a gentle echo of the earlier violence. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I felt it too, you know... the burning. And I heard you crying out from your dreams. I wanted to protect you... wanted to destroy those that hurt you. And I almost killed you."

"You didn't."

"You don't understand, Beka, I would have. You stayed my hand in my court. I... I wanted to kill you."

"That's not true, you could have, and you didn't."

"This is why you can't be here," he muttered, ignoring her, "All this time and you were right Beka. You can't be a part of this world."

"I am a part of this world," She said angrily, glancing down at her arm where the redness was already fading. "This isn't here because I need your protection. That is here because you tried to cut yourself off, and it was working."

"I'll kill you, Beka." His tone held no threat, but the words still caught her off guard, "I'll get you killed."

"I won't let you. Stop pushing us out. You don't have to be alone."

"I do Cooper, It's safer. For me, and for everyone else. You were right-"

"Curst cracknob stop telling me I was right, I wasn't right." Suddenly, on impulse she leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled back briefly but she didn't let him, leaning further into him to follow. Any moment now he would kiss her back, laugh and tell her that this was all some horrid joke, and wrap his arms around her... this is what he wanted right? What he had always wanted?

Gently he pushed her away.

"You have to leave, Beka. Please leave." He turned and made for his rooms, leaving her dumbstruck behind him.

* * *

**AN: ****I know, my imagination is still being a jerk. **I really didn't see that coming either if it makes you feel any better :P Thanks for reading, as always, let me know what you think!****


	7. 7 Awakening

Beka was kissing him. _Gods, why now?_ After all this time, all these years of hope and despair and wondering and frustration. Now she kissed him, when he couldn't kiss her back.

_This isn't real_, he reminded himself. _Why would she kiss him? After today, after everything._ He didn't remember using the dream rose this time, there was none of the haziness brought on by the drug. He let one of his forearm blades slip down into his hand and pressed his fingertip to its edge. Pain darted up his arm. Pain... he didn't feel pain in his dreams... a sore head perhaps, but nothing more.

He pulled back. He had to get away, had to get away from her before he forgot that this was impossible. Still she moved closer, following him as he pulled away until finally he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and pushed her back. The look on her face nearly broke his resolve. She knew this was goodbye. Surprise, fear and sadness chased each other around her beautiful eyes. He turned away, unable to look at her anymore. That was her last resort and as he pulled away it nearly broke her heart. The Rosto she knew was dying and she couldn't do anything to save him.

"Please, don't do this." she said, too quietly for him to possibly have heard, but he must have, because he stopped walking away. "It does't have to end like this, Rosto."

He didn't move except for to clench his fists and mutter a few more words she couldn't understand before speaking again, still not looking at her. "It does. This is how this story always ended." He turned halfway toward her before continuing. "I pretended for so long that I could separate my life into two pieces but I can't. I am the Rogue. The Rogue does not get to have ... friends. It doesn't work that way."

She stepped forward but then stopped when he matched her with a step back. "Do you remember Kayfer?"

"I remember how he fell."

"Well, I remember how he lived. He couldn't stand on his own so he forced everyone else to kneel. He dealt in intimidation and favors. You didn't do the right favors for him and you may find that you couldn't buy food for your family...anywhere. You had to beg the Rogue to sell you overpriced grain. You're not like him! I know you've been taking a loss refusing to circulate those coles. Your stores of foreign grain have gotten us through hard winters and bread riots. And I know about the ransoms. Aniki told me that you tried to ransom those children for their families. I know you Rosto... You care about these people...as much as I do."

"I can't be him anymore..." Rosto started.

"If you can't be Rosto than you will end as Kayfer." Rosto stiffened and Beka continued, stepping forward one more tiny step. "I was wrong. You're not him, not yet."

Rosto sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand in frustration. "What do you want from me, Cooper? Want me to go straight, play nice with the other coves and take up gardening? Would that please you?"

"I just don't want to lose you, Rosto" she admitted, "Tell me it's not too late."

It was the fear in her eyes that finally did him in and he stepped forward, closing the space between them and wrapping his arms around her. Beka sighed in relief as she returned the gesture. "I'm right here, love," he muttered in her ear before pulling away. He cupped her face in one hand and kissed her lightly. "You know this is all I've ever wanted, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then don't play games with me."

He smiled and kissed her again, "It was never a game."

"Your rats won't like that," she said.

"Neither will your dogs."

"I don't know how this works-"

And we still need to find Gemma Noll," he added.

"You already promised me the lead on her."

"So I did. Look how well we're working together already."

Beka laughed quietly, "Maybe we could start with breakfast, and you not making me hobble you today?"

"Sounds like a good plan, love."

Now decided, neither moved to enact their plan, Rosto instead leaning down to kiss her again.

"I'm not really hungry," he commented with a hint of that familiar smirk in his tired eyes.

"No ... what you need is sleep. You look exhausted, Rosto."

"I am." Taking her hand he had pulled her halfway towards his rooms before she caught on and dug her heels in.

"Don't think that's going to help, Piper."

"Oh trust me, I'll find the energy..."

She flushed but interrupted him quickly. "Not going to happen."

"What if I promise to be a perfect gentleman?"

"And I'm to believe the word of the Rogue?"

"That would be foolish... but perhaps the piper can be trusted?"

With a small smile Beka let him lead her the rest of the way to his rooms. Upon entering though she caught the familiar scent of roses on the air and Rosto noticed her confused look. With a sigh he reached out and touched her charm gently, drawing her attention to a slight warmth. Her eyes widened but before she could react he spoke.

"You're in no danger, love, it's gone."

"You...?"

"I thought it was the only way I could... sleep."

"It's all gone now?"

"Yes, unless this is all some kind of a mad dream," he affirmed, sinking down onto the bed. "Which I haven't ruled out," he amended, pulling her down next to him.

The soft warmth of Beka in his arms calmed his frazzled nerves and he relaxed almost immediately. For the first time in days he felt himself sinking into a natural sleep.

Beka could hear Rosto's breathing evening out almost instantly as he relaxed next to her. It was an unexpected if not entirely unpleasant situation, but despite the pleasantness of Rosto's arms around her, her mind wouldn't rest. She circled between enjoying the comfort of being held and a nervous disbelief that she was in Rosto's bed.

Hours later Rosto finally began to stir and his arms tightened around her as he woke.

"Good morning, Piper," she commented lightly.

He smiled at her and it made her smile too, the genuine happiness on his face had been so rare lately. Suddenly his smile fell and he jumped up and away from the bed, looking at her in horror. "Not again. I threw it away. How can I be here again?"

Beka sat up, confused, "Rosto? Are you..."

"I can't be here again... it's a dream-" He continued to mutter under his breath as she approached until she finally stood right in front of him. Beka watched him in shock as he backed toward the wall.

"Rosto it's just me-"

"You're not her, not her-" his words drifted into Scanran and Beka did the only thing she could think of to snap him out of it. Drawing her fist back she punched him, hard. "That feel familiar?"

He looked up at her in surprise, hand covering his split lip before a laugh broke free of him and he straightened up. "I do not believe my mind would have subjected me to that."

"I'm sorry, Where do you keep your kit?" she asked and he indicated a corner of the room where she could see some jars with Kora's familiar handwriting.

Retrieving a cloth and some of the balm she handed it to him so he could press it to his lip. Before she could back away though he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto his lap.

"You owe me, Cooper, but it will be a moment."

"I don't owe you anything, Piper," Beka scoffed.

"Patience, love," he said, continuing to dab at his lip until a few moments later the cut healed over leaving only a slight redness.

"Much better," then he pulled her down to him and kissed her again, hands tangling in her hair as the bloody cloth fell to the ground.

When he finally pulled away they were both breathless and Beka looked slightly confused.

"You always punch me for kissing you without permission," he explained. "If I'm to get punched by you I at least wish to deserve it."

She laughed and he stood pulling her to her feet. "We should probably get back out there. After that stunt I pulled this afternoon they'll be thinking you killed me."

"Not today. You still need to help me find Gemma Noll, remember."

He paused, a thoughtful look passing over his face, quicklya followed by a mischievous smile.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Not a bit."

"But it will get me what I want?"

"Most certainly."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

"Spill."

He grinned. "I do believe I am going to put out a hit on you, darling."

Beka raised her eyebrows, "this is the part where you tell me how that helps me...at all."

"Gemma Noll is afraid. Her mother went to the hill and she devised this entire convoluted scheme to pin your death on me and protect herself from the Dogs. Now she doesn't know what to do. They know who she is. She certainly still wants you but she won't show herself unless she is...protected. That is kind of my area of expertise."

"I don't just want her. I want them all. I want the mage, and her brothers. All of them that were involved in this."

"Beka that's not so ... simple. I can draw her out but to get all of them..."

"I'm going to have to let her take me again."

Rosto's jaw tensed and his arm tightened around her waist. "You're liking this plan a lot more than I hoped."

"Think about it-"

"Oh I am, love. I don't like what I see."

"I'll be prepared this time. I know what I'm getting into. And once they've all come out of their holes we'll be ready."

"Well fortunately for you, after today it won't take much doing to convince the court I want you dead. You did challenge me in public..."

"And you held a knife to my throat."

"I guess we won't be getting that breakfast, after all." Rosto commented, pulling Beka closer, "I wake with the mot of my dreams in my arms and within the next several minutes you've split my lip and we've devised a plan that will not allow me to so much as leer at you in public for the foreseeable future... And will likely culminate in me arranging your kidnapping. You're a hard mot Beka Cooper."

She placed a light kiss on his lips, "to tide you over, then?"

"Oh you'll have to do better than-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Beka leaned in and kissed him hard making him fall back slightly in surprise. He tried to push himself upright again, but Beka refused to give any ground back. Beka threw herself into the moment, ardently refusing to allow herself to think about what came next. Pressing herself closer to Rosto she felt him finally give, falling back onto one forearm while the other wrapped tightly around her waist to maintain some aspect of control. When she finally broke away he kept his arm tight around her preventing her retreat.

Her heart was racing in some peculiar combination of the effects of the kiss and sheer panic. He must have seen it in her eyes, because a small crease furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to speak and she kissed him again to cut him off; this time Rosto broke free first. She smirked lightly but when he opened his mouth again she dove in for another kiss. This time he reached up, placing a finger on her lips before she could do so.

"Darling as pleasant as this particular method of silencing me is, I still recognize a brush off when I see one. What's wrong?"

A hint of irritation crossed her eyes and she pulled away. "We have work to do."

Rosto sighed as he watched her close herself off again. He knew better than to press her further so instead just nodded. "You'll have to go out the back, Given that we're not exactly supposed to be on speaking terms."

Beka pulled away and hurriedly left the room; leaving Rosto, as always, slightly perplexed behind her.

* * *

**AN: My muse really wanted this to end badly... There was a great battle and I emerged victorious. You may now proceed to applaud, compose poetry or sing songs in celebration.**


	8. 8 Act I

Beka slipped out of the dove and back into the boarding house without incident, lingering outside to let Achoo wander a bit before going back in. Moments later however, the door slammed open and Ersken emerged.

She felt a hint of guilt when she realized that she was going to have to lie to him. To everyone... but it couldn't be helped. There was no telling who else might overhear and ruin their whole plan.

"Beka! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ersken, what are you doing here, did you get our rat back to the cages?"

"Of course, but when you here when I got back I thought I was going to have to go back in there and get you out."

"I can take care of myself with Rosto, Ersken, But I think it's about time we stop pretending we don't notice that he's different now."

" I thought he was going to...I swear, Beka, I never thought that Rosto could-" he clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Yeah well if there is one thing that all Rogues have in common it is that they do not react well when challenged in public. I knew that when I stepped between him and Otelia. Though I have to admit, I didn't think he would turn on me quite so quickly. It's a mistake I don't plan on repeating."

"I have to speak to Kora," Ersken muttered.

"This isn't about Kora. Or even Aniki. Rosto is shutting them out just as much as he is shutting us out."

"Even so, we have to do something."

"I tried to do something. I stayed behind, I tried to talk to him. Rosto isn't there anymore, Ersken and ignoring that will only get you killed."

Pain flashed through Ersken's eyes and Beka stifled the guilt that reared up again. "I need to be alone for a bit, to think... I'll see you later?"

"Sure Beka," he said and she and Achoo entered the boarding house.

* * *

Rosto lingered in his rooms for a while after Beka left trying to determine what came next.

He needed all of them, there had to be some other way besides letting them take Beka again to gather all of the scuts that had been involved the first time. If there was he couldn't think of it.

If he really did want Beka dead how would he go about it?

_You would do it yourself,_ a dark voice in the back of his mind taunted, but he pushed it back down.

If he just went out there and started calling for her head Aniki would probably think him mad. He had to talk to her.

Putting on his best mask he stalked out into the hall and ordered the first rusher he could find to bring Aniki back to his rooms. Within a few minutes she had arrived and he closed the door behind her.

"I know I've been acting like a looby lately, and this is going to sound just as mad. Just listen for a moment."

Aniki nodded, eyes suspicious.

"I'm going to arrange for Beka to be kidnapped again."

Aniki, to her credit, did not say a word. Just watched and waited for him to explain.

"I want to draw Noll out of hiding. All her brothers and the mage too, anyone involved the first time around. I want all of them, and the only way I can think of to draw them all out is to make them feel protected enough to try again."

"And what makes you think Cooper won't hobble you as soon as the word leaks out?"

"Because it's her bloody idea. I just can't think of a better one. I've already tried shaking down my court and nothing..."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help ... Also, I need you to not slit my throat when I start a rampage against our puppy. You're welcome to continue acting like you think I'm cracked though, might help."

Finally Aniki smiled, "That is the first reasonable thing I've heard come out of your mouth in at least a week."

"I haven't even told Kora. The fewer people that know the better."

"You'll need Ersken."

"And I'll tell him. But not until after they've taken the bait."

With Aniki's approval Rosto discovered he felt marginally better about the plan then he had when Beka first got that mad gleam in her eye. The first act of his show consisted of getting the attention of the kidnappers. In part, it was already done. Everyone would have heard about the conflict at court earlier today. All he needed to do now was to confirm what people already believed.

Rumors are far more believable when they do not come from the source, somehow, so he had several key pieces which he knew could be counted on to spread anything he whispered into their ear. One of them, fortunately enough, had graced the court with her presence this evening. An orange girl who took great pride in knowing everything about everyone all the time. He called her over and she sat herself lightly on the arm of his seat.

"Jocelyn, my lovely, You've been sorely missed around here. Not sight nor sound of you for two days."

She laughed a light musical laugh and leaned towards him. "Apologies, majesty, if I'd known you'd be asking for me I'd have certainly come sooner. I do hope I haven't missed an opportunity."

"Not at all, love," he sidestepped her implication easily, "I've been a little busy."

Her eyes lit up in anticipation and she leaned forward.

Rosto grinned and held out a hand to her. "I'll tell you all about it, but it will cost you a dance."

She took his hand and he led her into the center of the room. As they danced he allowed her to work the details out of him little by little... about how the incorrigible dog whom he had so charitably allowed to stay in his boarding house for so long, finally went too far.

"Stick around for a day or two," he advised her with a cold smile, "and see what happens to those that underestimate me."

Her smile faltered slightly and he chuckled. "I'm sorry Joce, I didn't mean to talk business in front of you, and we were having such a lovely time."

She recovered easily and when the dance ended he left her side and headed back for his throne, content to watch her flit about the room spreading bits and pieces of his story through the hall. In no time everyone in the room knew that there was something happening between the Bloodhound and the Rogue and no one wanted to be in the middle of it. Just as the stories reached saturation levels in the room Aniki came in with Beka and Ersken. Aniki was a genius for timing, and not just when it came to swordplay.

He pretended not to notice until someone called it to his attention, at which point he clenched his jaw in an obvious show of irritation.

"Someone needs a reminder about who runs this establishment," he muttered to the rusher that had brought him the 'bad news.'

He ignored her for some time, that classic and overused display of dominance so favored by his predecessor. Finally he signaled Aniki to bring Beka to him. Though everyone tried very hard to look interested in other things, all eyes were on him. When Beka approached he watched her appraisingly for a moment before speaking, not bothering to lower his voice.

"You intervened in court justice today, Dog. That was unwise."

"And you openly assaulted a Provost's dog seeking the King's justice," Beka told him, cold fire in her eyes. "Do you wish to suggest your own justice comes before the King's?" She was better at this game than he had suspected she would be and he raised an eyebrow. Then again, he always had known the shy puppy could bite.

"Have you forgotten where you are?"

Her stance shifted slightly into a defensive position, "Never."

Suddenly he stepped closer and she reached for her baton, "Too slow," he mocked, catching her arm. Ersken stepped forward now too and Rosto tightened his grip. "Let her go, Rosto." Ersken said venomously. "Otelia was one of ours, Beka had every right to step in." his voice lowered, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Beka pulled her arm away and glared, "I think we better go, Ersken."

Rosto allowed the episode to drop for several hours as the stories spread through the city. Just before the dove closed that night, a cove Rosto had never seen before approached asking if they could speak privately.

"For what purpose," Rosto answered gruffly, "I'm not in the best of moods tonight. "

"I can help with that."

"You think so?"

"We have the same problem."

"I don't have time for games," Rosto snapped, leading the way into an empty room.

"Beka Cooper."

"Troublesome these days, yes, I think I've made that quite clear. She's the bloodhound though, I can't exactly drag her into court and take her pretty little head off, now can I?"

"But we can. Help us keep the dogs at bay and we will deal with the Bloodhound."

Rosto looked the rusher over curiously. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, you've already tried."

"And you tried to save her."

"We all make mistakes, it seems... but no one stays my hand in my court."

"We have a deal then."

"Not quite. I want to be involved." Rosto caught the suspicion in his visitor's eyes before he responded.

"She won't like that. She is quite set on doing it herself."

"I don't care who holds the blade. I simply want her to know what happens when you challenge the Rogue. I _will _be there when she dies. I will not negotiate on that point. "

The answer seemed to satisfy the cove and he nodded his agreement. "We need a safe place...Does she still trust you?"

"No, but I can make her."

The cove nodded and handed Rosto a pouch of a familiar smelling powder.

"So what do I need you for?" Rosto muttered.

"Deniability, We'll make sure it doesn't come back to you, you make sure it doesn't come back to us. They won't be able to prove which is responsible so neither will hang."

Rosto nodded and wrote an address on a piece of paper. "Memorize this," he ordered, and then after a moment he took the paper back and threw it into the fireplace. "When?"

"We'll be waiting."

"Don't come back here, I don't want to see you in my court, I don't want anyone to be able to tie us together, or this whole thing falls apart."

_What have I gotten myself into? _Rosto wondered as Beka's kidnapper disappeared into the darkness.

The dove was quiet when Rosto finally left that night. His mind was distracted, rebelling against the plan even as his legs moved to carry it out. He ascended the familiar steps to knock on her door and she let him in without a word.

"It's done."

"When?"

He pulled out the bag of dust and Beka reached for her charm instinctively.

"Last time everyone was not there right away, but they wanted everyone to gather before they ... finished. They'll likely do the same thing this time. Before you bring everyone be sure they know about the mage."

"I insisted on being involved. You won't be alone but...Beka this still seems like a terrible idea...you're asking me to just stand around while they do what they did last time?"

"I got out once without any assistance, now I've got you."

"You do, Cooper, but-"

"So they will trust you, because you are going to be on their side. Once you know everyone is out in the open, you only have to bring the dogs down on them before they -"

"I've already given Phelan the address. He's a charm of Kora's design that will allow me to contact him when it's time. He will contact Ersken, all will be ready within a few minutes."

Beka was pacing frantically as she listened and Rosto reached out to grab her hand, effectively stopping both her movement and her words by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"They'll be waiting."

"Well, let's go then."

His arms tightened around her, "Not yet, love. Give a cove a moment to breathe."

She nodded and relaxed ever so slightly into his embrace.

''I don't like it," he muttered into her ear. "Let me find another way?"

"I'm tired of the burning in my dreams every night, Rosto. I need to do this." She took the tiny pouch of dream rose from his hand and sat down on the bed with it. "We have to go, Rosto." Before she could do anything, Rosto covered the pouch with his hand as he leaned in to kiss her.

"If things go bad I will find a way to get you out of there. Ask and I will get you out."

"I know." She paused for a moment before a small smile crossed her lips. "There's one more thing, if they're going to believe you drugged me... Hold your breath, and sorry."

Rosto held his breath as Beka released a pinch of the powder and inhaled its sweet scent, then turned and punched him straight in the nose. He recoiled in surprise, and by the time his vision cleared Beka was unconscious, out cold on the bed. Achoo growled at Rosto, coming over from her spot near the window. Beka had given no commands and the scent hound seemed thoroughly confused. The growling stopped abruptly when Pounce jumped in through the window.

He chuckled slightly as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. "You'll keep her from attracting the wrong type of attention?" Rosto asked Pounce when the bleeding finally stopped.

_She will stay here. _

"I guess you can't tell me if this is going to work, can you?"

_You know the answer to that question._

"It's a reckless plan. She barely escaped from these people. Now I'm to deliver her right back to them?"

_The reckless plan was when she was considering going after them alone. This is much better by comparison._

"Of course she was," Rosto muttered as Pounce curled up next to Achoo. He watched her sleeping form with a knot in his chest. Shaking his head he tried to focus on his task. If this was real.. what would he do. Her baton hit the floor first. Stripping her of her weapons didn't feel right, but no one would believe he had forgotten to do so. He left the spiked strap in her hair though, and replaced her boot knives with two of his which were better quality and more easily concealed. He'd rather be deemed incompetent than leave her completely unarmed. "I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered to her as he scooped her into his arms.

No one stopped him as he carried her to the meeting place. His rats didn't dare and by now Phelan had informed Ersken of their arrangements. Rosto silently thanked Ersken for trusting him in spite of recent events. Even the Rogue couldn't easily walk through the city carrying the limp body of a dog, (Not without buying several expensive alibis first anyway...) When he arrived at the old building he had chosen, he kicked the door in carelessly. This was a fairly deserted area of the city at this time of evening and it was unlikely that anyone would be nearby to wonder at the strange scene. At first he thought no one had come, and he couldn't help but feel a hint of relief. Before long, though, the rusher that had spoken to him earlier emerged from a cellar.

"You work fast, Rogue. Did anyone see you?"

Rosto didn't bother to dignify the question with a response.

"We're down here," the rusher said, indicating the door he had emerged from.

At the bottom of the stairs Rosto lowered Beka to the ground where several more guards were waiting. They bound her wrists tightly behind her.

"It appears you overestimated your ability to make her trust you," one of the guards mocked.

"She's here isn't she?"

The cove motioned to his nose, and Rosto wiped his own, feigning having forgotten about the blood there. "Ah, yes that, well she's nothing if not feisty. So what are we waiting for?"

"They're coming, she and the mage will be here soon, her brothers will be here in the morning."

"In the morning? You haven't made the mistake of thinking I am a patient cove, now have you?"

"Nothing to be done for it. They are on their way. We didn't think you would get her to us quite so quickly..."

Rosto let anger creep into his voice as he burst out, "And why is it we have to wait for some mot, again?"

"Because we work for her."

A noise from upstairs caught Rosto's attention.

"'bout time, he's late," one of the guards said.

A tall cove with close cropped black hair entered from upstairs and with a flick of his hand Beka's clumsy knotted binds were replaced with a sleek metal shackle. Rosto remembered the marks on her wrists and realized this was indeed the same mage that had bound her last time.

He had expected a few minutes, let them gather then call Phelan. Bring the dogs down on this whole mess within the hour. Now he was stuck here with an unconscious dog, several guards that looked at Beka with a little too much attentiveness and a mage capable of setting his muscles on fire with a mere thought. How the hell was he going to get through this night?

"This is going to be a long night" One of the guards said. "No reason we should die of boredom..."

The mage smirked slightly before tossing a small packet to one of the guards. The guard apparently knew what it was because he grinned and dosed Beka with the powder. _More dream rose?_

Then Beka's eyes shot open. _Apparently not._

The guard leaned over Beka as she woke, "Lovely as always to see you, Beka, I was so upset when you decided to leave us last time. We were having such fun."

Beka didn't respond, her eyes rapidly scanning the room to get herself oriented. Rosto tried not to cringe as the guard leered at her, "I don't think she's in a very flirtatious mood," Rosto mocked him.

He laughed, "It's true...She's much more agreeable when she's unconscious, trust me," the other guards chuckled and gooseflesh covered Rosto's skin.

"You!" Beka burst out suddenly charging forward toward Rosto.

The guards stepped forward to restrain her, locking her bound wrists to the wall with the assistance of the mage.

"Did you think there wouldn't be consequences, puppy, for what you did?"

Beka's eyes were cold. "I've nothing to say to you, traitor."

"That's unfortunate," Rosto commented, his voice taunting, "because apparently we have all night."

Beka's eyes widened slightly, clearly she wasn't expecting that complication either.

Another noise from upstairs and their final guest, Gemma Noll, descended the stairs.

"Mangy mutt," Gemma muttered, approaching Beka. She turned to the mage. "I don't want any mistakes this time, turn her legs to dust if -"

"And who the hell are you," Rosto commented cooly, distracting Gemma from what was likely to be a very unpleasant order.

She turned, seeming to notice Rosto for the first time. "Majesty, apologies," The anger faded from her tone as she introduced herself, "I am glad we were able to work out this little arrangement."

"I on the other hand, am bored. Your guards tell me that we must wait all night before completing our task. Who exactly are we waiting for?"

"My two brothers, majesty, it's only right that they should see the vengeance of their family fulfilled. You're welcome to pass the time however you like, you needn't stay."

"I've no intention of letting Cooper slip from your grasp again."

"Then by all means..." She back to Beka. "You hobbled three of my favorite guards after you escaped. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find loyal help."

"I'll take you all before I'm done," Beka smirked. Gemma motioned to the mage and Beka cried out, falling back against the wall.

Rosto's nails bit into his skin as Gemma chuckled. "You've forgotten already how this works?"

Beka stood shakily and glared defiantly at Gemma, "I know precisely how this works."

Gemma turned towards the mage again but before he could do anything Rosto stepped forward with an air of exasperation. "You're rather cheeky for someone tied to a wall. You can be silent or you can scream all night. It's entirely up to you." His voice was mocking but his eyes begged her to stop.

Her glare didn't falter, but she fell quiet.

One of the guards chuckled and Rosto turned back to Gemma Noll, "Let's take a walk, love," he told her nodding toward the stairs.

As they ascended Rosto could feel relief flood through him. It appeared that Gemma was calling the shots, so maybe he could simply keep her occupied for a while. He eyed the greying strands of her hair and a small smile passed over his lips. She was at least 15 years older than him, and yet trying unsuccessfully to hide her greying hair with dyes. Reaching the top of the stairs he placed his hand on the small of her back as she passed through the doorway, gently leading her off to one side and keeping his hand there as they walked. She didn't pull away.

"You've quite the taste for vengeance, my dear. What is it that the meddlesome gixie did to incur your ire?"

"She killed my mother, and my brother."

Rosto gave her a sympathetic look before glancing back towards the stairs. "Tell me, luv, do you trust your guard?"

"Of course, do you think me a fool!" she cried pulling away.

"Quite the opposite, in fact," Rosto insisted earnestly, "I just want to be sure that you are safe from treachery. That is my part of the agreement is it not?" He held out his arm to her again and she took it suspiciously, allowing him to lead her to a stool next to a tall counter.

"And what about you. This can't all be because she saved that Dog."

She sat down and he looked at her, putting on his best surprised and impressed look. He moved closer, leaning against the bar in front of her. "You're a clever mot, how did you know about that."

"I listen."

"I feel that we understand each other, so I'll tell you something that I've not admitted to anyone else. There have been rumors, as I'm sure you know, that I've been trying to bed the puppy. Unfortunately, they are true. She rejected me. I'm not fond of being rejected."

Gemma smiled slightly and leaned forward, "Then we shall both have our vengeance."

"And then perhaps a celebration," Rosto finished, taking her hand and squeezing gently. A light flush rose to her cheeks and Rosto smiled. He had her.

"It's a long night ahead," Gemma commented, "I'm sure the guards wouldn't mind if you were to go ... spend some time with her."

Rosto raised an eyebrow, "She is young and foolish," he told her, "I prefer it up here."

They spoke for a long time and Rosto realized that he could easily keep her up here all night with platitudes and flirtations. Every minute she was up here was a minute she wasn't tormenting Beka with the burning gift. _Perhaps this won't be so hard after all. _ No sooner had the words formed in his mind when a chilling cry came from the cellar. It took all of his self control to not jump to his feet. "It seems your guard are taking some initiative, do you think they'll kill her without you?" he asked coldly, giving every indication that he couldn't care less one way or the other. A flush of anger crossed her face and she rushed back towards the cellar.

Venom curled in the pit of Rosto's stomach at the way the guard held Beka pressed tight against the wall. She looked like she could barely stand, and Rosto wondered if her cry had been drawn from her by the mages power or if she had intentionally called out to him. Her uniform jacket had been cut off and discarded and one side of her tunic had slipped down over her shoulder. If the guards laughter was any indication it was no accident. Rosto had little doubt they would not have stopped there if Beka hadn't managed to slip the knot tying her shackles to the wall. Rosto noticed in some satisfaction that the guards nose was steadily dripping blood down his face. He had paid for his transgression. Not enough, but it was something.

"Why is she making such a racket, we heard her clear upstairs?" Gemma asked.

"Sorry," the guard commented, not stepping away, "She got a little feisty, we had to ... restrain her."

Rosto stepped forward pulling the guard back none to gently, "Cracked scut, you restrain her like that and she'll rip your throat out," he said, taking the guards place. He retied the binds with an apology in his eyes. _I'm sorry I left...I thought you'd be safer,_ he thought, hoping desperately that she would see it in his eyes. Once he was finished he pulled away and returned to Gemma's side. He muttered under his breath for her ears only. "You've got a problem here. You leave these guards with her again and she's going to keep trying to seduce them." Gemma's eyes widened and Rosto continued , "perhaps we should send them up to guard the building? I do believe the two of us can handle one little girl."

Amazingly Gemma seemed to accept Rosto's evaluation of what was happening and she turned to the guards. "I want you upstairs, now. Guard the building and watch for my brothers."

The men made no attempt to hide their disappointment, but did as they were ordered nonetheless. While Gemma was distracted by the guards Rosto could not tear his eyes away from Beka. He waited for some sign that he should stop this now, but when she finally looked up at him she only gave him the tiniest shake of her head.

To Rosto's disappointment Gemma did not send the mage away. Returning his gaze to her he smiled and eyed the mage. "Think we need a chaperone, darling?" he asked Gemma teasingly.

She laughed and blushed but made no move to send the mage away. "No but I think she does. You know she escaped three times the last time I got my hands on her. Never would have gotten her back if we hadn't been able to send her to the floor in a second. Isn't that right, Beka?"

"Didn't get me back the last time anyway," she muttered.

"Perhaps she needs reminding?" Instantly a deep red glow began emanating from Beka's muscles and Beka bit her lip, stubbornly remaining standing as she glared at the mage.

Gemma just smiled and took a step closer, Rosto saw the hand closest to him going for a blade at her belt and Rosto bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. _Why did Beka have to keep aggravating her captors?_ Gemma drew the weapon and held it to Beka's throat. "I'm starting to think my brothers will forgive me if we start without them. Shall we get started majesty?"'

Rosto chuckled, approaching Gemma with an easy smile. "I do love a mot who's not afraid to make the first move. Still," he let his fingers drift down the arm that held the blade and she instinctively turned toward him, letting her arm fall back an inch from Beka's throat. "this is a family affair, love. Don't let her make you forget that. When will your brothers be here, it can't be more than an hour or two before dawn?"

"Soon. They should be here soon," Gemma agreed, backing off.

The mage still held Beka under his power and out of the corner of his eye he could see Beka sinking down the wall.

"Then perhaps you should call off your friend until they get here," he suggested, "or she may not last."

Gemma did so, but then turned to him suspiciously. "You seem awfully concerned with my brothers participation."

"I don't know your brothers, why should I care if they get to join the fun. But you care, don't you, my dear?" He could still see the suspicion in her eyes, though he pretended not to notice. Suddenly several things happened very quickly. A noise from upstairs indicated visitors and when they started down the stairs Rosto watched Gemma carefully for her reaction. Her eyes lit up and Rosto activated the charm notifying Phelan that it was time to move. The mage instantly turned his attention to Rosto and fire exploded through his muscles.

He could vaguely hear Gemma through the roaring in his ears and the pain subsided slightly as the mage turned to her.

The mage spoke for the first time, though Rosto could barely hear it through the roaring in his ears. "The Rogue did something, some kind of a charm...I could feel it."

"What was it?" Gemma asked harshly, all softness gone.

"Have you cracked?" Rosto cried, fueling the pain into an expression of anger. "Get your pets under control, Gemma!"

"You don't give the orders down here, _majesty,_ what did you do?"

107_...106...105_

Phelan should have already told Ersken what was happening everything was set to go. 2 minutes. He had been very clear on the signal. The activation of the charm would indicate all was ready. They would need 2 minutes to move from their base to the address he had given them. He counted silently in his head as Gemma approached, her eyes mad with fury. 99_...98...97_

Then Gemma made a very big mistake. She drew a blade on Rosto the Piper. In moments he had twisted it from her grasp and placed it securely at her neck. "I thought you were smarter than that, Gemma." 89_...88...87_

The pain intensified and he grabbed Gemma's arm with his free hand, remembering the way the burning had seeped into his muscles when Beka was under this fever. "I'll slit your throat before I let your friend bring me to the ground," he told her, voice tight with pain, "my reputation is not unearned. Now how about you stop this insanity before you make me do something I will very much regret." He purred it into her ear praying that he still had a hold on her. Perhaps he did, or perhaps she began to feel the burning because it stopped. His relief was short lived, though, because as the pain in his body stopped, Beka cried out once more in agony.

Rosto stiffened and Gemma laughed, "You lied to me, Piper, you don't seek her death. I could see it in your eyes. You're a good player, you almost convinced me. But not quite."

"Need I remind you that you are the one with a knife to your throat." _64...63...62_ Beka clamped her lips shut but her body trembled under the mage's assault.

"Not for long, _luv,"_ she mocked. "You're going to release me."

"Why would I do that," Rosto asked, eyes still on Beka as she collapsed.

"Because you don't know how much more she can take. How long before her heart gives out, do you suppose?"

Rosto cursed and released his grip on Gemma, the knife falling to the ground. She retrieved it and in a surprisingly quick movement she drove the blade into his chest. "That's a good cove, now why don't you have a seat." Rosto stumbled backwards, gasping for breath. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you need that lung?"

_33? 68? 17?_

Rosto struggled to keep a clear head but he had lost count and his vision darkened as he struggled to breathe. He watched helplessly as Gemma, her brothers and the mage turned toward Beka.

_Gods, I hate this plan._

* * *

**AN: Oh my...This chapter got a little out of control...In more ways than one. Still fighting the good fight with my muse, but these characters are not behaving! ****I'm talking to you Beka, just gotta be a smart aleck don't you?**

**Beka: She's an idiot. I don't abide idiots**

**Rosto: *rolls eyes* You're not making it any easier for me to keep you ****alive, puppy.**  
****

**Beka: Looks like you're a little busy trying to seduce Gemma to me...You're perfect together...you've both got white hair**

**Rosto: *mutters* It is not white...**

**Gusenitsa: Rosto, I swear I will kill you off if you say the word cornsilk one more time.**

**Rosto: Sun-colored?**

**Gusenitsa: *sigh* You brought this upon yourself. **

**Rosto: Ouch... I did need that lung, now that you mention it**

**Beka: Save your breath. You're gunna need it.**


	9. 9 Act II

Beka forced her eyes open as the roaring sound in her ears faded. It took her a moment to realize where she was, but when her mind cleared she saw Rosto holding Gemma tight, a knife to her throat. His jaw was clenched in obvious pain and Beka realized that the burning had receded from her only because the mage had turned his attention to Rosto. Apparently the show was over. Struggling to her feet she began to pull at her binds again. She knew she couldn't separate her wrists while they were bound by the mage's metal, but if she could dislodge them from the wall at least she would be able to move.

"I'll slit your throat before I let your friend bring me to the ground," Rosto growled to Gemma, "my reputation is not unearned. Now how about you stop this madness before you make me do something I may regret."

_There!_ She finally loosed the binding from the wall, and not a moment too soon. She looked up just in time to see Gemma's eyes flick from the mage to her and then the fire came back with a vengeance. In surprise she allowed a cry to escape her before she bit her lip to stop it. She did not make another sound as wave after wave of heat burned her alive. Her legs gave out and her world shifted sideways as the roaring in her ears blocked out whatever Rosto was saying. She saw Gemma's lips moving, smiling, but she could no longer hear her words. She saw anger on Rosto's face though.

Beka tried to smile, to let Rosto know she was ok, that she could take it, but her body wouldn't respond to her commands anymore. As she watched Rosto, he cracked, fear finally breaching the surface. He dropped the weapon, releasing Gemma from his grip.

_What are you doing? _Beka cried, but the words were locked in her mind. Without a moments hesitation Gemma ducked and grabbed the blade, plunging it into Rosto's chest. His eyes widened and he stumbled back into the wall and fell to his knees. Gemma turned back towards Beka as Rosto gasped for breath, eyes fixed on her.

"No, Rosto." In her head it was a cry, but it came out as a whimper. He still watched Beka intently, one hand tapping rhythmically on the floor in front of him. _Was it code? S_he tried to think, tried to ignore the searing heat that still consumed her. _Tap tap tap_. They were coming for her now, but she was transfixed by Rosto, watching in horror as he struggled for each breath a slow dark stain spreading around him. _Tap tap tap,_ like he was counting. Understanding dawned on her. He was counting. They were already on their way.

Finally his eyes left her and she realized that she was in trouble by the fear on his face. He struggled to his knees and pulled out one of his throwing blades, launching it across the room with a cry. The moment the blade left his hand he fell again sagging against the wall and lying still.

Beka felt the blade hit its target rather than saw it, because the burning sensation finally melted away. The mage sank to the floor, Rosto blade stopping his heart. Her mind finally clear, Beka threw herself away from Gemma and her brothers, who were temporarily distracted.

Her hands and feet were still tied, so she rolled to Rosto's side. Rosto wasn't tapping anymore, and she knelt next to him bringing her bound hands up to try to stop the bleeding. Within moments the metal bindings shimmered briefly and melted back into the rope that the guards had originally used to tie her. Without opening his eyes Rosto slowly raised his hands to hers. They settled on the ropes binding her wrists, expertly pulling the knot loose.

When his eyes finally opened but his gaze slipped past her again. "Beka," he whispered, fighting for the air to speak. "Turn around, Beka." She did, and then she saw what he had noticed. Gemma had turned her attention away from the dead mage. Fury in her eyes, she ran towards Beka. Now that Beka's hands were free she had little trouble disarming the mad mot. She heard scuffling coming from upstairs and heard Ersken ordering someone to secure the exits, before long the room was full of dogs who hobbled the guards, Gemma and the two brothers.

Beka didn't watch her plan come into fruition, though. She dropped back to Rosto's side. For lack of a bandage she folded up the bottom of his tunic, already wet with blood, and pressed it with one hand to the hole in his chest trying not to move the weapon any more then it had already shifted. "Rosto?" she asked taking his other hand in hers.

His breathing was very shallow but his eyes opened when she took his hand.

"They're here, Rosto, just keep breathing."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came, so instead he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Don't do that Rosto," Beka said angrily, "You're going to be fine."

He responded only by kissing her hand again, the tiniest of smirks forming on his lips. _You going to stop me?_ his eyes teased. Only Rosto could do this; tease her without words with a hole in his chest.

It wasn't long before she was pulled away by Ersken and a healer. Ersken untied her ankles and looked her over rapidly for injuries before trying to lead her away. She refused to move. "We got them all, Beka, all except the one that Rosto got first," Ersken told her, "Come on, there's nothing you can do here, let the healers do their job."

"I'm not leaving."

Ersken nodded, "sit down, at least?"

She sank to the ground wearily, never tearing her eyes from Rosto, and hardly noticing when Ersken sat next to her. "He'll be fine, Beka," he muttered under his breath, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"The healers have to move him," Kora said after a few minutes, "They're getting tired and if he doesn't have access to another healer by the time they are spent we'll lose him."

"Jane Street?" Ersken asked.

"We've just tired out two on duty healers, I doubt they'd take kindly to spending their entire healing staff trying to keep the Rogue alive."

"Bring him to the Dove," Aniki said, "we'll find someone to take care of him there."

Kora nodded and told the healers. The dogs tried to get Beka to come with them, something about making a statement, but Ersken intervened.

"I'll go and make my statement first, Beka needs to rest." This seemed to pacify the Dogs and Ersken left with them, Beka remaining behind with Kora to follow Rosto back to the Dove. By the time they got there even Beka could tell that the healers were near spent. The blade had already been removed but Rosto's lips had taken on a slightly bluish hue and his coughing slowed. At first she thought it was a good thing, until she got close enough to realize that he simply didn't have the air to cough anymore. He struggled for every tiny breath and his finger tips began to take on the same hue as his lips.

Aniki was nowhere to be found, off somewhere pounding on some poor healers door, so the healers laid Rosto on his bed and tried to patch him up as best they could without their exhausted gifts. Eventually they cast apologetic looks at Beka and left. Kora brought over a bowl of water so they could wash their hands and then busied herself bandaging Beka's wrists. She couldn't do anything for Rosto and it was as much to make herself feel better as for Beka. When Kora released her hands Beka immediately took Rosto's. He clasped it gently letting her know he was still awake. His eyes remained closed though, his concentration spent on preventing the next breath from being his last.

"I'm sorry," Beka said suddenly. Rosto's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth, seeming to forget that he could no longer speak. He shook his head but she looked away.

"This is my fault." A tear fell down her cheek and Rosto brushed it away.

"No," he finally got out the word, barely audible. His eyes flicked to Kora with a pleading gaze and she realized he was asking her for help.

"Why would you say that, Beka, none of this is your fault," she said.

"That's sweet Kora, but you don't understand. This was my plan, my stupid idea. I thought I was so clever for coming up with a way to pull all of the rats I wanted out of hiding. He knew it was a bad idea but I was too stubborn to listen."

"Rosto's as stubborn as they come, if he really didn't agree with your plan do you really think he would have gone along with it?" Kora asked. Beka was looking everywhere but at Rosto, tears still leaking from her eyes. Kora smiled slightly biting her lip in uncertainty. "I don't know what to do, Beka. I... I'm going to find Aniki." She got half way to the door before turning around again, hesitating, and then hurrying out.

"She's a mage...If she doesn't know what to do, what am I supposed to do?" Beka whispered, half to herself, half to Rosto.

"Rosto?" A labored gasp was his only answer and he flinched with every breath. She could only imagine how much it must hurt to breathe, to force his chest to rise, sending shock waves of pain through his wound. He exhaled and was still and Beka felt her own breaths come more rapidly as though she could breathe for them both.

"Rosto!" She cried, grabbing his hand as he took one more breath. "Open your eyes!" she ordered, "Now, look at me."

Heavy lids forced themselves open and she saw his dark eyes filled with exhaustion. "You are not allowed to stop, do you understand? I don't care how hard it is, you keep breathing."

Silence.

Inhale. Beka felt life return to her with every breath, ever shallower and ever slower. Leaning over him she laid her head down on his shoulder, listening for the beating of his heart and every hard-fought breath.

"A last ... kiss?" he whispered; she certainly wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been lying so close.

She almost laughed. Of course he would. Turning towards him she kissed his cheek lightly. "You can do this Rosto, you're stronger than this."

"You can ...do better..." he mumbled, and she drew closer trying to catch his words. "Give a cove...his dying wish..."

Exhale.

This time she did laugh. "Incorrigible spintry," she teased, turning none-the-less to kiss his lips.

Inhale

Exhale

"Come on Rosto, once more. The healer will be here soon."

Inhale.

"I'm sorry...love."

Exhale.

He opened his mouth to breathe but his chest did not rise and Beka stiffened next to him.

"Rosto, what did I tell you?"

Beka shot up, fighting the urge to shake him until he breathed once more.

"Rosto? Rosto, you sarden scut. You dizy cutter ...you... you cracknob filcher don't you dare do this."

He didn't respond to her creative barrage and her fury melted away.

"Rosto? Please? Come back. Please don't go."

Silence roared in her ears until finally an explosion of sound announced someone's entrance into the room. She vaguely recognized Aniki's voice and Kora rushed to her side... Her excitement at having found the healer melted away when she saw Beka's face, and Rosto's still chest. She choked back a sob as she sank next to Beka, but the healer pushed her out of the way impatiently.

"Talk to me, what happened?" Beka heard the healer ask her through a haze.

"He stopped... he's gone..."

Aniki dropped to Beka's other side and clasped her chin tightly forcing Beka to look at her. "We've no time for gixies, Beka, talk to the healer."

Beka shook her head slightly and turned back to the healer. "Single puncture wound, weapon removed at the scene. Rapid deterioration of respiration. He couldn't breathe. He...every breath it was harder until. He stopped... just a moment ago."

To Beka's surprise the healer smiled and turned to Aniki. "This isn't over, I need a very large needle."

Aniki glanced at Kora who pulled herself to her feet and ran for her room coming back in moments with her sewing kit. The healer plucked out a long thick needle and it immediately began to glow with her gift. Turning to Rosto she began to insert it into his chest.

"What are you doing," Beka cried, "leave him alone."

"Beka," Aniki said in a warning tone.

The healer removed the needle just as slowly leaving a glowing point of light where it had been. As the needle came free, a smile broke over the healers face and Rosto gasped.

"Slow breaths," the healer advised. Kora seemed to snap out of it first and she launched herself at Rosto. The healer caught her before she could reach him. "Gently, dear," she advised. Kora slowed and bent and kissed Rosto's cheek instead.

"How are you feeling?" the healer asked.

"Lighter."

"Good," the healer responded, "Your lungs had collapsed, but that will help. You'll need to see a healer every few hours for the rest of the day and twice each day after that. I'll be back this evening."

"Thank you," Rosto told her and the healer left, Aniki following to arrange for the mage's payment.

Rosto turned to Kora, a serious look on his face. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with Beka for a moment." Kora nodded and left following Aniki and the healer. As she left she could hear Rosto telling Beka,

"I am no filcher."

A smile on her lips, Kora closed the door behind her.

Beka smiled slightly, "You heard that, then?"

"My lungs were not working, nothing wrong with my ears. Though I'll admit, suffocating was among the more distracting things I've done in some time... Come here, love?"

Beka sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and enjoying the sound of clean easy breaths. He smelled salt, but she hid her face in his tunic and so he pretended not to notice her tears.

"I'm fine love, even if I wasn't ... I don't exactly live the safest life, someone's bound to get lucky one day," he said lightly, and when she didn't look up he continued, "Come on, love, It was a good plan, and it worked...you should be proud."

Suddenly Beka stiffened and sat up, though Rosto did not release her hand. "It did work, didn't it," she said angrily.

Rosto smiled, but there was confusion in his eyes.

"It worked and you almost ruined it. You had her and you let her go!"

Rosto looked slightly sheepish, "Ah, you saw that..."

"Of course I saw that, I was right there, how could I not have seen that?"

"I saw you fall, I thought he was killing you...I told you I'd get you out of there Beka."

"I could have taken it," she grumbled irritably.

"Apparently I couldn't."

She sat, laying her head down again, before saying "Where do we go from here?"

He chuckled lightly, "Maybe we could start with breakfast?"

Beka looked up at him. Breakfast...That seemed harmless enough.

Rosto's lips were no longer blue, so she kissed them lightly, smiling when his arms tightened around her,

It's just breakfast.

* * *

**AN: Just in case anyone is curious the wound described is called a pneumothorax (colloquially called a sucking chest wound) and can occur when trauma allows air to get into the chest cavity. This gradually increases the pressure on the lungs making breathing progressively more difficult. Treatment involves creating a one way valve to release the pressure and allow the lungs to reinflate. My thought was that the healers 'at the scene' did not realize what was happening and were instead focused on treating bleeding/blood loss. Hence Rosto being in massive trouble until someone realized what was happening. Now you know why it takes me so long to update. I think too much.**


	10. Across the Vassa

Breakfast turned into dinner. Gillyflowers turned into small presents left at her door. Stolen kisses stopped ending in bruised eyes.

Still, Beka kept her distance and Rosto let her. They moved slowly, so as not to spook her, (or rile up anyone in the court...or the kennel.) They settled into a pattern. Not just friends but not quite anything more. But he knew now, he knew that she cared. It was more than Rosto thought he would ever get from Beka Cooper.

For weeks things seemed like they just might settle into a nice safe tedium. Needless to say, it didn't last. The disappearances began again (_was it too much to ask, just one summer without a bread riot or a plague or a shadowy kidnapper..._)

Beka thought at first that she hadn't gotten them all, but she had. She had hobbled every last one of Gemma's people and still the activity in the slave markets hadn't died down. Beka began to realize it wasn't just the dream rose that had the markets so active. As always, it grew. It was slow at first... people that no one would miss. People that no one would notice. No one except Beka. She wondered at first if they were just leaving town. Perhaps all the mess with the shadow had convinced people to head for somewhere safer?

There had always been places in the city where desperate mothers sold their children to the slavers. The market of sorrows was one such place. Beka hated it there... but it was still legal, for now. This was different. Kidnapping was illegal. Kidnapping she could do something about.

Rosto insisted that it wasn't his people and for some reason, she believed him. But her spinners kept picking up strange talk. Talk of an unusually active northern gate. Of travelers coming in small groups from the mountains and leaving in larger numbers across the river Vassa to Scanra. They were absurd tales. There hadn't been slavery in Scanra for centuries though Beka was not exactly sure why.

Tonight was one of the bad nights. Another little boy missing without a trace.

Beka Cooper hated the rain. When it rained, people got off the streets, they kept their heads down. When it rained people disappeared. Just like tonight.

"Cooper?"

"What do you want, Rosto?"

The rain had soaked through her uniform during watch, but when she returned to the boarding house she couldn't bring herself to stay inside, warm and dry. She'd gone straight to the rooftop and dropped onto the ledge, studying the street below.

"Nothing, Cooper. I just saw you up here..." He approached slowly and Beka still didn't look back at him. "How long have you been out here?"

She could hear him coming closer. His footsteps were always silent, but she could hear the patterns of the rain bouncing off his head and shoulders as he approached. If she could notice that without even looking... why did no one see _them_?

She stared up into the cloudy sky, the rain burning her eyes. She could keep her eyes open in the rain. Why couldn't everyone else? Instead everyone looks down. And no one sees them disappear. Rosto settled down next to her, glancing down, trying to discern what she was staring at. No one was below. Everyone was kept indoors by the rain.

"It's like they're invisible. When it rains...no one sees anything."

"You'd find them anyway."

"The rain washes away their scent," she muttered, half to herself.

"Beka... come back inside. Please?"

She finally looked up at Rosto. He hadn't been looking down like everyone else. He was looking up. He had seen her on the roof. She shook her head and stood abruptly, catching the corner of her cloak under her foot. She barely had the chance to topple sideways before Rosto's arms slipped around her, re-centering her balance.

"I'm fine," she lied tersely, pulling away from him and ignoring the slight tremor in her voice. Rosto nodded but kept a hand on her arm until she moved away from the edge. He followed her back inside, closing the door behind them as she descended the ladder.

"I thought they didn't have slavery in Scanra," she murmured.

"They didn't when I left," he replied, "Keeping slaves requires you be able to feed them," he added bitterly.

"So you think they're starving them?"

"Of course not, what good would that do them? Maybe things have changed...or maybe they're not staying in Scanra."

Beka sighed as she unlocked her door, slipping inside with Rosto a step behind her.

"Rosto..." she asked softly.

"Hmm?" he reached out to her and pulled her into a tight hug. His clothes were as soaked through as hers were, but he'd been standing in the rain for less time. She hadn't realized she was cold until the warmth of his skin burned through the chilled dampness of her uniform restoring feeling to numb fingers.

"Thanks, Rosto"

"Anytime, Beka. Someone's got to keep you from practicing your fishpuppy."

Beka punched him lightly and he recoiled in mock pain. "Some thanks that is! Dry off, puppy, get some sleep. You'll find them, you always do."

"Do you have to go back out there?"

"You know I do, Cooper. Dove's just getting warmed up. I've all sorts of trouble to get into yet... Was that an invitation, love?"

"Like you've ever needed one to get past that lock."

His teasing facade dropped for a moment and he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I'm due back in court some time ago," he mused. "Ask me to stay, Beka, and I will. You know I will."

She sighed and shook her head, "I'm fine. Goodnight, Rosto."

Rosto kissed her forehead lightly as he pulled away. "Goodnight, love. See you for breakfast, yes?"

She nodded as Rosto slipped silently back into the hallway. Her heart was still racing from her misstep on the roof. _Maybe things have changed..._She needed to know how things had changed. Why couldn't she just go... just go and find out how, why things have changed...

* * *

She didn't see Rosto for breakfast. Instead she went early to practice the next morning in the hopes of catching Goodwin. She found her unoccupied and asked if they could talk in private. When Beka was finished, Goodwin leaned back in her chair, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You're too well known on this side of the border, Cooper, but up north... there is still something of a wall between ourselves and our northern neighbors." Goodwin commented.

Beka nodded and Goodwin continued, "This is no vacation you're suggesting, Beka. Do you understand that? You will have to imbed yourself in the local court...just long enough..."

"I can do it."

"I don't like it. You have no jurisdiction in Scanra. No breaking wrists and cracking heads. No local support. I don't think-"

"I can do it," Beka interrupted.

"I know you can do it... I don't know if I should let you."

"Please Goodwin, I have to do this. We've got nothing on them here. The slave traders are invisible and we lose more children each week. We have nothing but a few useless whispers that they're being sent through the mountains to Scanra. We have to stop them."

"You can't just disappear from Corus... people will talk. People will wonder where you went. Word will make its way north and-"

"Not if no one is looking for me. Not if I'm dead." It's an idea that had been bouncing around in her mind since her near fall on the roof the night before. Being temporarily dead could have its uses.

"Beka-"

"It's perfect, Goodwin. We'll just have to make it look like an accident. There can be no question about that, otherwise-"

"Rosto. I know." Goodwin leaned forward looking at Beka intently. "Do you know what you're suggesting. I will be the only one in the city that can know the truth. Your family, your friends, they will all think you're gone. That's a heavy burden to put on them."

"I can't stand this. I can't stand wondering if Nilo is going to be the next one to disappear."

"You'll have to be fast, Cooper. I don't want you imbedded in the Scanran court for weeks trying to figure out every little detail. One clue, one name .. anything and I want you back here." Goodwin leaned back in her chair again. "Don't give him time to fall apart, do you understand me?"

"I do."

Goodwin still watched her carefully, "I'm not sure you do."

Beka's eyes fell for a moment. "He's different now, Goodwin, I know it. It'll be ok."

"You'll need a new name ... a story."

"Mishka."

"Excuse me?"

"It's something Aniki called me one time."

"You don't look Scanran..perhaps you could get away with half Scanran. Maybe your parents were traders living in Tortall that would explain why you didn't speak the language very well. I know you know a few phrases here and there... that will help, but enough of them speak common tongue you should be able to get by."

"And I know just how we're going to kill me!"

Goodwin rolled her eyes, "Beka, you are entirely to enthusiastic about this plan. Spare a thought for what this is going to mean for your friends."

"It's not for very long. They can handle it."

"Fine Cooper, but I'm not going to be the one telling the story over and over again. I'll get it started... but then I'm going to become so conveniently grief stricken that no one will be able to reach me. "

* * *

A few decades on the street had bought Goodwin more connections than Beka had realized. She reached the north gate and a cove was waiting for her with two extra horses and papers. Goodwin had also seen fit to furnish her with a bit of a reputation, it seemed. He knew her as Mishka, a pickpocket and theif and he kept a tight eye on his purse during their travels. Beka considered whether she ought to steal it for good measure but decided against it... at least until she got closer to her destination. With extra horses and a knowledgeable guide the trip didn't take as long as she supposed it would and before long they were crossing the northern Vassa river.

_The southern Vassa..._ Beka thought, she supposed she ought to alter her perspective now. When she finally reached the court of the Rogue in Scanra she began to consider the idea that she had gotten in a little over her head _(a little late for that._) She'd played a fast and loose kind of dog before ... but a rusher? She was going to have to make a name for herself and fast.

_How did Rosto do it? __Saving the current Rogue from an assassination attempt...well... if such an opportunity presents itself..._

She wished she had spoken to Rosto before she left. Her stomach clenched. By now Rosto thought she was dead. It wasn't even a good story... If she ever made it home he was going to kill her himself. If she could make Nilo safe though, It would be worth it.

She sighed and hopped off her horse. She told her riding companion he could keep the extra horses as long as he made sure to spread her story around the city and he nodded his ascent. Holding her head high she entered the grand building.

It was stunning. There was no other word to describe it. It was ornate in every way, gilded and carved woodwork, grand high arches. And the dais; it looked like a real throne and this building looked to be a palace. If it weren't for what was obviously a series of gaming tables along one side of the room she would be convinced that she was not allowed to enter this room without permission. Once more she felt a pang of annoyance at herself for never having asked Rosto about what the Rogue of Scanra was like.

His name was Bjorn, she had heard, but no one dared call him anything other than your majesty. Clearly he thought himself royalty and it almost made Beka laugh when she imagined Rosto sitting on a gilded pillow-topped throne like the one this rogue preferred. Still for all the softness of the Rogue's seat he did not look soft. He was older then she, perhaps in his early thirties; tall and fair colored like Rosto.

She decided to head toward the gaming tables. This part she had played before and perhaps she could again while she was getting herself oriented. Instead of finding some important looking rusher who needed some luck for the evening she took a place at the table herself.

It didn't take her long before she had acquired a modest winning and a bit of information about her gaming opponents. One in particular interested her. From the conversation she gathered that he was one of the southern district chiefs called Tok. But that wasnt the entirety of what had captured her attention. He won frequently and after a few hands she discovered why. He was slipping cards up his sleeves when he thought no one was looking. He was fast, and smart, only creating small biases in his favor... in fact, if Dale hadn't shown her how to do that particular trick she probably wouldn't have noticed at all. She was trying to determine what to do with that information when a cry of "_Cheat!" _from a nearby table brought the game to a stop. The Rogue's eyes flicked up and fast as lightening he was on his feet and down at the table. Some of his rushers grasped the cheater's shoulders and the Rogue sliced open his sleeves, revealing a leather cord with some cards pushed into slits.

The Rogue's eyes were hard.

"Trying to cheat the house?"

"No, majesty...I..."

Without even waiting for an explanation the Rogue pulled out a blade and sliced off the rusher's hand. Beka stared in shock before pulling her eyes away from the gruesome sight. She clenched her hand and looked intently at her cards. To her surprise everyone went back to their games almost instantly as the rushers cleaned up the mess. Apparently this wasn't an anomaly.

She turned her eyes back to Tok. Gruesome, perhaps, but it gave her a way in.

When Tok left the table she followed. Cutting him off as he tried to leave she gathered herself to her full height before speaking. "You have an interesting way of dealing with cheats here," she commented.

In an instant Tok reached for a blade and Beka responded, drawing her own with one hand and using the other to twist Tok's blade free of his fingers. He winced as the blade clattered to the ground.

"I've no desire to make a fool of you," Beka whispered, "nor do I want to see you lose a hand. All I want, is the chance to work. What do you say?"

Tok looked her up and down, a small smile drifting across his sallow face, "You've fast hands...What's your name?"

Beka released him, though she did not sheathe her blade just yet, "Mishka, at your service."

"You stand out a bit here, Mishka."

Beka smiled, "I have to be just that much better to make up for it."

"I'm going to have to think about it," Tok said, turning his back on Beka. Beka waited as he walked away, waiting for him to realize... Finally he turned, a grin on his face. "All right, Mishka, you've got yourself a job." He held out his hand and Beka smiled, giving him back his money bag that she had swiped during their conversation.

Beka slipped surprisingly easily into life at the Court of the Rogue. They were not too far from the border and she wished they would return there , but it seemed Tok preferred to spend his time at the gaming tables here rather than his own district.

Tok had taken a liking to her. "Beautiful with quick hands," He explained to her, "You're a good distraction and it doesn't hurt that you can take their weapons before they even remember where they put them." She became something of a personal bodyguard to Tok. She had mixed feelings about the assignment. It kept her here, away from the border which was not helping her gather information, but at the same time the role allowed her to fit in with the court without doing too much that was...strictly speaking... illegal. That was certainly a perk.

Still, as the days passed and turned into weeks she became frustrated. She heard whispers here and there that Tok was indeed involved in the southern slavers markets but she couldn't get any details. She was where she needed to be, gradually gaining Tok's confidence, but this was taking far too long.

She missed Goodwin, training with Ersken, breakfast and even her pigeons. Pounce was around but kept his distance, stories of a mot with a purple eyed cat were certain to spread eventually... even if no one was looking for her. She missed Achoo and ... Gods, Rosto. Being immersed in the Scanran court made it obvious to her how very different things were under Rosto. Bjorn was greedy and cruel. Rosto was different... harsh but...just. Her heart clenched again.

A week passed and at the end of the second Beka began to wonder if she was ever going to learn what she came here to learn. (_Don't give him time to fall apart.) _She needed to go south again, get closer to the boarder. She finally decided she would make up a story about sick family in the Southern district and set out on her own. It was a waste of two weeks of gaining Tok's trust... but she couldn't just sit here anymore. When she approached Tok to tell him that, he interrupted with news of his own.

"Things are about to get interesting, my dear Mishka." He mused, his fingers wrapping around a stray bit of hair that had fallen into her face. Tok was fond of doing things like that, brushing her hair from her face, placing a hand on her thigh. It made her squirm but he had never crossed a line so she let it continue, thinking perhaps his infatuation might come in handy one day. She gritted her teeth but let him continue, faking a flirtatious smile.

"More interesting than usual?" she asked.

"I've received word the southern Rogue is coming to pay us a little ... visit."

Beka's head swam... they couldn't mean... "The southern Rogue?"

"From Corus, the deserter."

"The deserter, what do you mean, Why would he come here?" Beka asked, trying to maintain a disinterested tone.

"You've been to Corus, yes, my dear? There's a Scanran on the throne there, he deserted his homeland for...sunnier skies. It's...frowned upon. Anyway they say he's a little put out by the slave trade on the border. Probably wants his cut. He'll be surprised."

Beka thought carefully before responding, and her heart raced. "The slave trade, you think he'll want to come to your district?"

"Certainly."

"Why would he?"

Unfortunately Tok did not seem interested in discussing that..."I'm telling you this because he's fast, and reckless and he's got a temper. I want you to know what you're getting into. Just... be prepared."

"When will he be here?"

"Anytime now."

Beka nodded, trying to control her racing heart.

_Rosto. _

_Rosto is coming here. If he sees me..._(_Will he trust me anymore..._Will he forgive me?__) She tried not to dwell on the thought. She'd have to stay out of his sight for a while. Until she'd had the chance to speak with him privately... If he sees, he'll ruin everything...

* * *

_**updated 4-13-15 (I haven't forgotten you guys, sorry.) **_


	11. Across the Vassa II

**Thank so much to my guest readers and reviewers (especially, Ilu, your reviews absolutely made my day!) **

**Moving on, I do believe you wanted angst. Oh fear not, angst you shall have.**

* * *

Goodwin told the story only once, as she told Beka she would. To the most senior member of the evening watch. Nyler Jewel.

She explained how Beka had been training, running along the riverfront. Goodwin had been searching for her to alert her to a change in the watch schedule. This placed her conveniently nearby to watch as Beka darted across a bridge. Suddenly a plank loosened and Beka fell into the rushing water of the River Olorun, catching a piece of tunic on the way down as evidence to her fall, of course. Goodwin whistled for the nearby dogs and they searched the river for hours. When night finally fell it became apparent that Beka had not made her way to shore and Goodwin finally returned to the Kennel.

She explained that she could not tell the story again, and asked Jewel to take over as Watch sergeant for a time... to allow her a sabbatical to grieve. Jewel took some notes for the official record and then Goodwin disappeared, as impossible to contact as her trainee now was.

* * *

Ersken opened the door to the boarding house, drenched with rain and river water, hardly managing to navigate the stairwell up to the rooms he and Kora now shared. The moment he opened the door Kora tensed.

"Ersken... What... are you alright?"

"She's gone. An accident, after everything an... an accident."

"What are you talking about."

"Beka, she's gone."

Kora crumpled and Ersken went to her side wrapping his arms around her and mumbling platitudes he didn't believe as she wept. His tears were already spent, long since lost in the rain in hours of searching leaving behind only a numb shocked disbelief in their wake.

When Kora finally calmed she whispered Rosto's name in Ersken's ear and he winced.

"Does he know, Ersken?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head silently and Kora pulled herself to her feet. "He should hear from us... in private... he needs to hear it in private."

Ersken nodded and the two of them made their way to the dove. Kora slipped up to the dais and whispered into Rosto's ear, "Get everyone out we need to talk."

Rosto turned and opened his mouth to ask her what she was talking about (_I can't just get everyone out...)_ but he cut himself off when he saw her face. Her eyes were rimmed with red giving away the tears the rainwater disguised.

"Clear out," he roared, eyes flicking rapidly between Kora and Ersken. "Potential raid imminent. I suggest you all get your affairs in order."

The Dove couldn't have cleared quicker if the building had caught fire.

Ersken waited outside, wanting to ensure the privacy of the building. He positioned himself at the door, staring out into the rain as Kora walked into the back room with Aniki, Phelan and Rosto. All was completely silent for several minutes before an explosion of noise from the back room made Ersken jump. Splintering wood and a loud cry without words. Silence fell again and then another explosion of sound, this time something shattered.

Ersken finally left his post and entered Rosto's room. Rosto was turned away but spun towards him as soon as he heard the door open. "You're certain, Ersken? How can you be certain? Maybe-"

"Goodwin saw her fall. The river has been so high with all the rain, but the rocks-" Ersken was surprised by the chill of his own voice and fell silent.

"Where is she? I want to see her. I need to, I need to see her-"

"I'm sorry Rosto. We searched...we couldn't find her. Maybe in the morning light-" his voice caught and Rosto turned a way from him.

"Get out," he finally muttered, sinking against the windowsill.

No one moved for a moment.

"I said GET OUT."

Kora pulled Ersken out of the room Aniki following closely. Phelan stayed behind for a moment and Ersken heard hushed voices. Finally Phelan emerged too, staying just outside the door where he sank to the floor. They followed suit, unwilling to leave Rosto completely alone despite his request. Periods of silence intermingled with explosions of destruction for hours until finally it seemed Rosto had nothing left to break. Phelan was the first to stand again, turning towards the door and pushing it open slowly.

Aniki followed and Ersken finally pulled Kora to her feet. "None of us should be alone right now," he whispered in her ear and they too went back into the room. It looked like an earthquake had rocked the room, everything was shattered and broken into pieces. Rosto was seated by the window, his hair was disheveled and one hand rubbed continuous circles on his forehead. Phelan sat next to him on one side and Aniki on the other. Kora and Ersken settled behind him.

"Why won't you just leave me alone." Rosto finally asked, voice soft and broken.

Phelan sighed, "Because you don't want to be alone right now, Rosto. Not yet. I remember."

There were no more words for the rest of the night. No one slept or spoke until finally the sky outside began to brighten.

Only then did Phelan finally stand and usher everyone out of Rosto's room.

"Leave him be for a while," Phelan said as they left the room.

A while turned out to be not very long. Members of the court began to show up again and Aniki made some explanation for the raid that didn't happen... she couldn't remember what she told them afterward, but they seemed to believe her. Rosto emerged eventually, eyes a little harder and quite a bit colder.

The funeral was a massive affair but simple. _Quiet and without pretense, she would have liked that_, Rosto thought numbly. The Lord Provost attended and spoke for Beka, his normally calm and dignified solemnity cracking around the edges as he spoke. There was another group that he didn't recognize, except for one face. Dale Rowan. From that he extrapolated that they must be others from Port Caynn.

Dogs from Port Caynn had also showed up and several from other distant districts. But that wasn't the strange part. Interspersed with the dogs were the Rats. Rosto, Aniki and Kora , of course, and even some of theirs from the court. Reed Katie, Brian and Fiddlelad looked nervous in the company of so many dogs, but were there nonetheless. There was even a contingent of rats from Port Caynn, including no less than the Rogue herself, Fair Flory.

Only one face was missing. Goodwin was nowhere to be found.

The show went on in a haze of automation. Phelan brought Achoo to live with him, she wouldn't follow anyone else's orders so the Dogs had no use for her now. Rosto disappeared into the comfort of what was expected. He did his duties, he played his part and he always made sure the door was locked before he fell apart. Every morning he would look out to the courtyard where she used to feed her pigeons. Kora was there now, feeding the birds with stale bread, but they wouldn't speak to her.

Rosto kept himself too busy to think. Easier with the city falling apart. Like any bright star, the city mourned for Beka and then moved on, its attention captivated by the concerns of the present. Trying to feed themselves and protect their children was enough to distract anyone.

The disappearances were worsening and the city had no one to rally behind now. The slave market was nebulous and the dogs, in need of someone to blame, began to show up in Rosto's court more frequently. He had no hand in the slave markets, he never had, but he knew the whispers. Of monsters that stole children from their beds and took them across the river to the bitter cold of Scanra.

"I have to go deal with this," Rosto finally told Aniki one day, "while I still can."

"You don't mean... go back?"

"How else?"

"Rosto... you left ... enemies there. Why not send someone else? Let me go. You know I've no love for slavers."

"I'll not hide from them. The Rogue there is putting my position in jeopardy. I have to deal with that myself."

"You shouldn't go alone."

"And yet I can't leave Corus without leadership. You must stay here. No one will challenge you, it's a wasted risk, of no validity when I return."

"You will won't you, come back?"

Rosto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It had become a habitual motion in the past two weeks leaving it in a constant disheveled state. "Stop tiptoeing around me Aniki, you've never been one to speak indirectly."

"Tell me you will come back and I will believe you."

"If I'd intended to take the black god's choice I'd have done so before now Aniki. There are easier ways."

"Bold Brian then, and Fiddlelad and there are others that can be trusted."

"And I need them here. More rushers is just more mouths that can be bought. I'll take Brian and Fiddlelad, that's all."

* * *

It was good to get out of the city anyway, Rosto reasoned. She was everywhere in that city, in her city. In every damn pigeon and in the spinners that were rapidly growing out of control in the streets. He kept seeing her around corners and in every crowd. In the glimpse of a dog's uniform out of the corner of his eye ... this city would drive him mad.

Still, Scanra wasn't exactly his choice for a change of scenery. Indeed, he had hoped never to see the Vassa again... even from the southern side if he could help it. Now, here he was, back in a city he knew too well...

Rosto took a deep breath before entering the hall. It was just like he remembered it ornate and gaudy. Gold and gems on every surface a testament to the riches of the Rogue-King. Pushing the door open he stalked inside making directly for the dais. As a visiting Rogue he was something like visiting royalty from another land. As the southern Rogue, the deserter, most of the hall turned to watch him in uneasy silence as he entered.

Only another Rogue had the right to ascend to the dais without asking permission, so as he stepped up to the throne Bold Brian and Fiddlelad waited a step behind.

"Bjorn, it's been a long time."

"Rosto the Piper." Bjorn leaned forward slightly as he spoke, "I had heard rumors you would be paying us a visit, to be honest I didn't believe a word of them. I never thought you a fool... How are you enjoying the southern sun?"

"I still detest small talk."

"You're back in my court now, Piper, if I wish to engage in small talk you'll just have to oblige me."

Rosto's jaw tensed and he lowered his voice to a low growl audible only to the small group around him. "One thing hasn't changed, Bjorn, I don't want anything to do with the Scanran throne. However, if you insist, I could challenge your competence right now over the fact that you've let your problems spill over onto my territory. Would you like to see if I've slowed down at all? Or ... we can drop the pretense and talk like civilized people."

Bjorn's smile fell slightly and he leaned back on his golden throne. "All right, Piper, no need to get terse. We're old friends are we not?"

"Never." Rosto smiled without warmth and continued, "You've let your slave markets get out of control," Rosto said quietly. "People are disappearing in a steady stream into the mountains and beyond. It threatens the stability of my throne. You know I can't allow that to continue."

"I would never knowingly jeopardize another Rogue's throne, Rosto. I was, of course, not aware that you had a slavers problem on the boarder. I must admit myself puzzled, you know we don't have slavery here."

"I know that used to be true, but I've dealt with my people already, Bjorn, you must deal with yours."

"I do wish I could help you with your problem but I've no dealings with the southern slavers. Perhaps ... a talk with one of my district chiefs from the borderlands? TOK," he cried suddenly.

A tall man with a sallow face hurried forward with a slight rusher directly behind him. Rosto couldn't see his face but he noted it as strange. Perhaps this Tok was a coward and felt the need to have a personal body guard? If so...why would a body guard keep himself completely out of the line of the potential threat. He raised his eyebrows as he turned to speak to the chief.

"You run the southern borderlands?" He asked, still trying to glimpse the cove standing behind him. He was standing with his back to them, the hood of his cloak pulled up... watching the crowd? Perhaps Tok had an enemy in the court?

"Aye, majesty."

"What do you know of the slave markets in that region."

"Nothing majesty, I know better than to deal with slavers that take people against their will. Causes too much discord. It's against the Rogues law, besides..." he finished with a slight bow towards Bjorn.

"I am aware of the Rogue's law," Rosto said coldly. "I am also aware that slavery in Scanra is something of an anomaly. Something that if I were a district chief I would probably notice. How are they feeding them, I would wonder... You will take me to your district and I will look into it myself."

Tok glanced at Bjorn for a moment before responding "Of course, majesty," and turned to go. As he turned Rosto caught the slightest glimpse of the rusher at his back and ice pooled in his stomach.

_Ice... _

_Ice eyes._

His eyes bore into her back but the mot didn't turn again. Beka? Of course it wasn't Beka, Beka was gone, and he was finally cracking. He shook his head trying to pull his eyes from the rusher but suddenly she was forced to turn slightly when Tok spoke to her.

Her eyes drifted past the man she was speaking to and Rosto felt his legs turn to water. Beka. He'd know those eyes anywhere. Beka? He was frozen in place, staring across the short distance. He wanted to run to her, but he couldn't, his feet were stuck solidly to the ground. There was a pleading look in her eyes... In sudden realization he tore his eyes away.

Bjorn did not seem to notice Rosto's distraction...Those brief moments of eye contact had felt like they had taken hours but in fact it was mere moments before he'd recovered. He spoke easily to the Rogue making preparations for the trip, and he must have sounded composed because Bjorn didn't so much as raise his eyebrows, but his mind was spinning, and it felt like the greatest of physical efforts to not allow his eyes to drift once more to her.

_Her? Could it be? _Perhaps he really had finally cracked. He couldn't count the number of times he had thought he had spotted those icy eyes in a crowd, or that particular shade of dark blonde hair. On closer examination the eyes were always too dark or the hair too light. It was never her. It couldn't be her.

_But he had seen her. He was certain...No more than 10 feet away. Those eyes. It had to be her. It had to be her, or he was finally mad. _Madness didn't seem such an unlikely option at the moment.

He finished his conversation with Bjorn and returned to Bold Brian and Fiddlelad. They had been offered rooms in the court for the night and a rusher led them back there. He finally gave in, and his eyes drifted over to where she had stood. Tok was still there. Beka was gone.

_Beka is gone. Get a hold of yourself, _he thought angrily. _It was just another mot, with too dark eyes and too light of hair to be my Beka. Another not-Beka my mind is contorting into what I so desperately wish to see. That is all. Pull it together._

He couldn't pull it together. He, Fiddlelad and Bold Brian had elected to share a room for security, despite the jibes of 'they sure do have strange ways in the south.' Bold Brian and Fiddlelad slept contentedly on their cots and Rosto stared out the window endlessly. He still remembered that first night in excruciating detail. Waves of anger and desperation, but there was nothing to be angry at. No vengeance to give him comfort. He had thrown everyone out, broken most of his belongings and still they returned. His friends... to sit with him in silence for the longest night of his life. He was furious with them, and grateful to them at the same time. After that night he had thrown himself into his duties, closing off his emotions and just trying to get through each day. Nights were torture. He rarely slept and when he did he dreamed of chasing her along the bridge, catching her just before she fell and holding her close (_Don't do that to me, Beka, please, you can't leave me.) _Then he woke alone and for a few moments he wasn't sure what was real. He thought he had saved her, for a few precious moments until reality came crashing down on him again.

He let his head fall into his hands in frustration. He couldn't sleep tonight. Not with Fiddlelad and Bold Brian sleeping just a few feet away. They would wake when he cried out from his dreams...they would know his weakness. So instead he stared out into the street, trying to convince himself that what he had seen was real. That she wasn't dead... just lost.

A flash of gold in the street below caught his attention. That deep golden blonde, like her... just like her. He stared intently, willing the delusion back into existence ... even if it was just a delusion.

_There_.

There it was again, peaking out from an alleyway.

It was probably just an orange girl who had noticed his gaze lingering on not-Beka. Still he stood and peered out into the darkness. It appeared again and before he could think too hard about it he had slipped out the window, climbing gracefully down onto the street.

_This is crazy. _He had enemies here, and he was playing right into their hands.

Still he raced onward through the streets in pursuit of a memory. Finally he reached the area he had seen her and slowed to a walk. It was probably a trap, but he continued on. Suddenly a hand slipped over his mouth and he turned instantly, pushing away and ready to face his attacker.

Ice eyes and dark golden hair greeted him and his hands fell limp to his sides.

"Rosto...Please, don't yell. We need to talk ... no one can know."

"Beka?" he whispered... he had never quite believed in ghosts. Not the kind that stood in front of you and spoke like the living... Still here she was. She was spirit...but she wasn't. She had touched him. "Oh gods, Beka. I've finally cracked..."

"You've not cracked Rosto," she whispered carefully.

He took a step forward raising his hand to her cheek and watching her in fascination before suddenly pulling her into a desperate hug. She couldn't breathe but she let him hold her tight anyway.

"Cooper...Beka... I ..." then suddenly he cut himself off with a string of words she couldn't understand.

"Rosto what-"

"I fell asleep... I wasn't supposed to fall asleep. Gods, I don't care," he raised his hand and cupped her cheek before pulling her into a tight embrace again. "Beka I miss you so much. I have to tell you before I wake-"

"Rosto, you're not asleep, listen to me-"

"A loose plank, puppy. What the bloody hell? How could you leave me alone like this? I can't do this alone, puppy." He tried to tighten his grip but Beka pushed him away.

"Rosto! Listen to me! You really think a loose plank could do me in? This is no dream and I need your help."

He studied her for a moment before finally his eyes widened. His hand returned to her cheek, fingers lingering over her skin. Drawing her in he kissed her forehead before dropping to her lips. Softly so softly, afraid she would vanish if he were too harsh...

"You were dead," he said softly.

"I had to be, otherwise people would talk. It's not that far north that …"

"Beka, I … I thought you were dead," he repeated as if somehow not sure she understood his meaning.

"I know... I couldn't tell anyone or it would risk everything…" he didn't respond, still staring at her as at a ghost and she trailed off. "I'm sorry Rosto."

"You're sorry?" A flicker of fire sparked in his dark eyes. "It's been weeks. I mourned for you, Beka, I...we still are…still were… Gods…" He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Rosto, I had no choice-"

"You always have a choice, Beka. No one makes Beka Cooper do anything. You chose to … to let us grieve for … for weeks…would you have ever told us or were you just going to start over somewhere-"

"That's not fair, Rosto, you know that. It's a job. When it's done I would have come home, I would have explained-"

"BE-" She cut off his cry with a hand over his mouth and pushed him deeper into the alley

"Quiet, Rosto! Please be quiet... I took a new name here. It's Mishka here."

"Mishka?" he laughed, a hint of madness in the sound.

She glared, "What's so funny?"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"I don't know… I think Aniki called me that one time."

He laughed again.

"Rosto?"

"It means little bear…not little exactly, it's … it's an affectionate term. Like when I call you puppy."

"Well good, you won't have any trouble remembering it."

He stared at her and the confusion finally cleared from his eyes. "Tok... you're here about the slavers too."

"Yes, the dogs have nothing, we needed information, we had no other options left."

"You could have told me, I could have helped. We need somewhere we can talk...Damn it, Cooper I could have helped." Rosto shook his head and grabbed her wrist leading her through the alley and out the other side and towards the docks.

"Where are we going, Rosto?" Beka whispered trying to keep up.

"To see if I am fortunate enough to still have a friend in this blasted country."

Slipping from shadow to shadow along the docks they finally reached a small fishing vessel that Rosto seemed to recognize. "We're in luck, potentially. Follow me." He slipped up the gangplank and opening a hatch to a room below. He descended first looking around and Beka followed. Rosto lit a lamp and she discovered they were in a small office or bedroom, perhaps a bit of both. Rosto indicated she should sit down at the desk and he leaned against the wall as she looked around the room.

"Rosto, where are we-"

"This is a friend's home. Or it used to be. It will at least give us a few minutes out of sight to speak. How long have you been here? Ever since you...left."

"Yes, almost three weeks. It wasn't supposed to take this long. I took up with Tok, was gaining his trust."

"You...took up... with Tok?" Rosto repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Really Rosto, you're going to do that? I've essentially become his personal body guard ... I didn't realize that the sarden scut prefers never to set foot in his district."

"I could have told you that, love. I could have told you a lot of things. When did you decide this Beka... that night on the roof? Did you let me leave knowing you were going to put me through this-" He paced back and forth not taking his eyes off her for a second as he paced. (_Don't give him time to fall apart.) _Beka bit her lip and stood, walking over to him and forcing him to stop pacing by grabbing his hand. She could feel his hand trembling and she let her head fall into his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Rosto," she mumbled into his shoulder, "I was just... I was afraid, Rosto. I was so afraid Nilo would be next or Will or..."

Rosto sighed, and pushed her away slightly indicating she should sit back down at the desk. "We've no time... tell me what you already know."

"You know about the rumors of people being taken north, when I got here I heard similar rumors on this side of the border. I impressed Tok quickly but unfortunately my position with him has mostly left me cracking wrists at gaming tables for the past couple weeks."

"I'm not surprised he prefers to stay here. The borderlands are not ...pleasant. Here on the coast there is food coming in from fishing vessels and... well raiders, not to mention the taxation by the Rogue on the surrounding district areas. Many have access to food here. On the border lands they can eat only what they can take from the river and their neighbors. That's what's so strange about this whole mess Cooper. There's a reason I left this land, among other things people can't feed themselves here, much less slaves."

"So where are they taking them?"

"I don't know, I suppose slave labor could be used on fishing or pirate vessels. Or perhaps they are just making port here on there way somewhere else... East to Galla perhaps."

"Apparently I owe you thanks, Rosto, looks like we're finally moving south. But please remember... I told Tok I'd never met you."

"Oh come now puppy, how would I know you? You're just a lowly rusher," he taunted with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "You best remember that too, there will be questions if you don't show the proper respect for my position."

Beka glared and Rosto laughed, "Best get that out of your system now, _Mishka_."

There was a sound above deck and Rosto put his finger to his lips covering the lamp and throwing them into darkness. Beka heard him make his way toward the ladder but then a sudden light from behind Rosto temporarily blinded her. When her vision returned an arm had snaked around Rosto's neck and a large fishing knife was pressed into his skin. Apparently the owner of the vessel did not welcome guests after all...

* * *

**There's not many of us Beka/Rosto types yet, so please, leave a review and make my day. **

***Sigh* I really miss when there was still hope for them! It's not usually a big deal, the people you want together not working out...but **I'll never forgive Tamora pierce for doing so via just ignoring so many amazing characters for the rest of the series. Such a waste of good character development. I want backstory! So I'm just going to make it!****


	12. Old Friends

_**Well crap... a chapter seems to have gotten lost. And it looks like my back up copy has the wrong chapter too. I apologize, but I'll have to rewrite it or find it on an older backup. I'll check my older backups tonight. 7/20/2015**_

_**Bear with me as I rewrite the chapter... *Sigh***_

_There was a sound above deck and Rosto put his finger to his lips covering the lamp and throwing them into darkness. Beka heard him make his way toward the ladder but then a sudden light from behind Rosto temporarily blinded her. When her vision returned an arm had snaked around Rosto's neck and a large fishing knife was pressed into his skin. Apparently the owner of the vessel did not welcome guests after all..._

* * *

"Liv?" Rosto asked and to her surprise the blade dropped and Rosto hugged his attacker. There was a flurry of conversation which Beka could not understand and Beka finally got a look at the person. A mot in fact, she was fair colored like Rosto, tall and strong but not built as a fighter, despite her eagerness to remove Rosto's head just now.

Finally Rosto seemed to remember that Beka understood very little of the proceedings and motioned the mot closer.

"Ah, we're being rude." He said a few more words in Scanran and the mot turned to Beka.

"Of course!"

"Liv this is Mishka, Mishka this is Liv."

Beka nodded with a smile but couldn't quite help being grateful that Rosto had remembered her false name.

"It's nice to meet you, Mishka. And Rosto it's... I'd love to say it's good to see you but what the are you doing here? You got out. Rogue of Corus, we'd heard."

"You heard right. Tell me love, have you heard of any increase in slavers activity on the boarder?"

"Oh I've heard of it, but nothing definite. We stay out of port these days."

"Why's that."

"In case it's true." Rosto cocked his head to one side before a smile crept across his face.

"Liv-"

"Yes, She's here in the smugglers hold, and is the reason I reacted so violently when I heard someone below. Would you like to meet her."

"Oh course!"

"Alva," Liv called, "you can come out now."

A little girl, probably just three or four years old, crept out from a door behind Liv, hurrying behind her mothers legs. "Don't pretend to be shy, love." Liv chided gently. "This is Rosto, he's an old friend of mine, from before you were born."

Alva crept forward and extended her hand politely to Rosto.

"It's a pleasure," Rosto said, kneeling to take her hand. "This is Mishka," he said, and Beka knelt too.

"You were very brave, staying so quiet back there," Rosto told her.

"I wasn't scared," Alva objected, shaking her blond curls in irritation. Her hair was light, like her mother's and Rosto's and Beka found herself trying to remember exactly how long it had been since Rosto was in Scanra. Rosto must have caught her train of thought though because when she looked up at him he had a sly smile on his face.

"Has anyone ever told you you've your fathers hair, little love?"

"Yes, but it's not true," Alva retorted.

"They're not talking about the color. You've a lion's mane." Rosto grinned at Beka before looking back up at Liv, "And where is Leon, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Getting supplies. Should be back any moment." She twisted a ring around her finger and an unexpected relief filled Beka. One that she would have to reexamine later (or never.)

"I'm so sorry I missed it," Rosto commented, noticing her twisting the ring.

"Oh we understand. You didn't have much choice in the matter. Speaking of which-" There was a sound above deck and Liv moved to open the hatch. A tall tan skinned cove emerged through the hatch and Beka reflected that he was aptly named. He'd long dark curls that did somewhat resemble his namesake when they framed his face just right. He glanced around the scene, his eyes lingering on Beka for a moment before settling on Rosto.

Leon hurried to Rosto and clapped him on the back, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Good to see you too, Leon."

Liv seemed to sense it was getting a bit crowded in the cabin so she had Alva bid everyone goodnight and left the cabin.

"So it's true," Leon commented after Liv had closed the hatch. "The slavers? Why else would you be here?"

"I think it's wise you stay out of port for a while," Rosto responded vaguely.

Leon nodded.

"Did they come after you, after I left?" Rosto asked.

"Raided the ship every few months. Nothing I couldn't handle. I don't think they thought you would actually leave. Course once you started making a name for yourself down south they stopped thinking they'd find you in the hold of my ship."

"If you ever want to come south, Leon-"

"Much obliged, but we're settled enough here. What are you going to do, move south?"

"Just to the boarder lands. See if we can't see who's causing me so much trouble."

"Be careful, Rosto. They haven't forgotten about you up here."

"We should get going," Rosto sighed, "last thing you need is for us to be discovered here."

They clasped hands once more and Rosto made his day up the hatch. Before Beka could follow Leon grabbed her arm. She moved to shake him off but he whispered quickly.

"Mishka's the name you're using here?" Beka tensed but Leon continued, "It doesn't matter. Listen to me. If I know Rosto he's told you next to nothing, but you need to know he's not safe here. Watch his back, and your own. Understand?"

Beka nodded, slightly dumbfounded, but before she could question him further Rosto's head appeared at the top of the hatch wondering why she was taking so long. Leon waved them off and Beka waited until they'd moved some distance away before the questions exploded out.

"What was that?"

"Aside from you getting jealous?"

"Jealous?" Beka retorted, reddening.

"Did you expect I wouldn't see you over there trying to determine if I'd left behind a little family."

"Leon told me you weren't safe here. What did he mean?" Beka asked, changing the subject and hoping it was too dark to see her flush.

"No one is safe in this sarden country, Cooper. Fortunately for me, neither am I particularly ... _safe." _Beka's arms were crossed in irritation and Rosto sighed, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not a chance."

"You know I didn't leave this place on the best of terms. You don't really need to know the details, right now. We've more important things to deal with."

"We should hurry." Beka said finally, "If I'm not there when Tok wakes he'll suspect something"

"And how will Tok know if you're not there when he wakes?" Rosto asked grumpily.

"By knocking on the door, you looby!"

Rosto reached out and pulled her close again when they neared their destination. "Gods I missed you, Cooper. I'm still half convinced I'll wake to find this all a dream."

She allowed herself to enjoy the moment for a brief time before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow Rosto, and the next day. And however many days it takes for you to stop thinking that." He tightened his grip and then released her turning toward the vines that would allow him to climb back into his room.

"Until tomorrow, then," he said reluctantly.

"And Rosto?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here."

When he reached his room again, he glanced out over the empty street, knots tightening in his stomach. She was gone, and as he had feared there was nothing left to convince him that this hadn't all been some vivid dream. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep for fear of waking, but the moment he laid down he fell into a deep sleep, and for the first time in weeks, he didn't dream of the bridge.

* * *

Beka woke to a pounding on her door. Fortunately she had woken early and she opened the door for Tok who strode inside briskly.

"I have a job for you."

"Good morning to you too, Tok."

He waved her greeting aside with a brusk gesture.

"The southern Rogue has taken a fancy to southern mots." Beka's eyebrows shot up. "Came by first thing this morning and said he'd heard I had a rusher working for me, 'A southern mot that'd remind me of home' he said."

"Are you getting around to the point..."

"This is perfect, Mishka. We're riding down to the border lands this morning and you are going to keep him from causing me any trouble while we're there."

"And how exactly do you suggest I do that," Beka asked suspiciously, "I'm no dox-"

"If I wanted a doxie I'd have hired one. But if you could just... keep him distracted."

Sensing an opportunity Beka settled back against her desk, aiming for an air of indifference. "From what? It'd be a lot easier to keep him distracted if I knew what he's not supposed to see."

Tok waved his hand flippantly again, "Nothing of importance, my dear, I just don't want him causing any trouble. He wants to meet you. As soon as possible, he was rather insistent..."

Beka nodded and followed Tok out into the main room where she almost immediately realized that she had forgotten about two very important details. Bold Brian and Fiddlelad. If they recognized her... Rosto's back was to her and she made eye contact with Fiddlelad, hoping that he wouldn't react. But Rosto must have told them what to expect because all he did was say a couple quick words to Rosto who turned.

Their eyes locked and she saw a flicker of relief in his eyes before a mask of cold appraisal fell into place.

"Rosto this is Mishka," Tok was saying, "she will be accompanying us on our journey."

Rosto nodded sharply at Tok, barely sparing a glance for her, "Are you ready Tok, I had hoped to be well on our way by now."

In little time their group was assembled and on their way south. _Finally_, Beka thought. Rosto was riding next to Tok and Beka took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she gave her mount a gentle nudge to catch up with them and caught Rosto's eye.

"Mishka, was it?" he greeter her, "Tok tells me that you are quite the impressive gixie at the card table?"

She smiled disarmingly, in her best imitation of the orange girls she'd seen in Rosto's court. "He tells me I've very ... skilled hands, your majesty."

There was a moment of silence as Rosto processed what she'd just said before the tiniest smirk tugged the corner of his lip upwards. He'd barely opened his mouth to respond when Tok made some excuse which she only have noticed and gave his mount a kick, leaving her to her work of 'distraction.'

"What, my dear _Mishka_, are you doing?" Rosto murmured under his breath, the smirk still firmly on his lips.

"What I was ordered to do," she mumbled back, forcing herself to smile instead of grimace, "Distracting you."

Beka played her part well, keeping a smile on her face when Tok was out of ear shot, laughing and teasing and keeping a very detailed mental count of how many broken fingers she owed him for this. Clearly amused, towards the end of the ride he even began to ride closer and closer to Tok which kept her from being able to mumble death threats under her breath when he made an innuendo of particularly poor taste. By the time they reached the borderlands she was actively reminding herself that if she killed the rogue, Goodwin would kill her.

But she was eager for some time to explore the area and get her bearings, so she just smiled when Tok suggested they spend some time in one of the the local water front taverns and disappeared into the local court.

"That was abrupt," Beka murmured, finally given some measure of privacy. "I guess this is the part where I keep you out of that building."

"That does seem to be the intention doesn't it." Rosto nodded in agreement.

"But perhaps we shouldn't push our luck on the first day?" Beka asked. "If I know one thing it's that drunk coves talk to much. What do you say Rosto, want to go get a drink with me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

They settled on a tavern down by the busiest part of the docks and made their way inside and moved to a table by the wall so they could get a sense of the room.

"Smile love," Rosto commented as Beka scanned the room, "You are supposed to be trying to seduce me."

...

* * *

_She saw flashes of metal in some of the cove's hands and several of them, despite being involved in the fight on the other side of the room, were glancing over to them in between punches. Beka cursed under her breath. Survive, that's what she was supposed to do with this._

_Rosto shrugged, loosening his wrist blades with a sigh, "or perhaps not. Welcome to Scanra, love," _


	13. Older enemies

_Recap:_

_She saw flashes of metal in some of the cove's hands and several of them, despite being involved in the fight on the other side of the room, were glancing over to them in between punches. Beka cursed under her breath. Survive, that's what she was supposed to do with this._

_Rosto shrugged, loosening his wrist blades with a sigh, "or perhaps not. Welcome to Scanra, love," _he said before turning his back to her to deal with the group on his right.

Beka glanced to her left and saw they were pushing forward, she moved into a more defensive position but to her surprise the entire group pushed right past her towards Rosto.

_Oh right...I'm not a dog here..._

Her mind hesitated for a split second, would helping Rosto ruin whatever trust she had built with Tok? She hadn't time to consider the idea fully before her body reacted, shoving her chair out and knocking two coves over in the process. The third turned to her in surprise but before he could react she had closed the distance between them, knocked the blade out of his hand and kneed him in a very sensitive region. (She wasn't a dog now, it was fine to fight dirty, right?) Beka glanced over towards Rosto, his attention was captivated by three coves with blades trying to find their opening, one had already retreated and was trying to tie a cloth around his bleeding arm. A blade flew across the room and before Beka could cry out a warning Rosto dropped to the floor, the knife burying itself in the wall above his head while he slammed one of his wrist blades into an attackers foot. Beka dove forward, holding back the men while Rosto regained his footing.

She was going to die right here. She'd been in enough bar fights to know this wasn't a position they could hold. If she'd been in Corus now would have been the time for an emergency whistle... They had two fronts and the entire bar seemed somehow united against them. Against Rosto anyway. Anytime she intervened she was met with a look of confusion as the cove's tried to get around her to Rosto. It didn't take them long to realize she could do damage, though, and they converged on her too.

She backed towards Rosto, finally catching sight of an opening between her attackers towards a side exit she had seen upon entering the room. She didn't have time to think, simply grabbing Rosto's arm and dragging him towards the opening, hoping he didn't need that arm at that particular moment. It was their best chance. If they didn't find a way out they would certainly be killed right here. A hiss of pain informed her that he had in fact needed that arm, but he regained his balance quickly and followed her towards their exit.

Slamming through the door she found herself in an alleyway that she didn't recognize. She released Rosto's arm and they bolted down the alley, not waiting to see if they would be followed. Beka turned a corner and raced down that alley too. Finally Rosto grabbed her and pulled her back, dragging her into an old dry dock by the river. They climbed a stairwell to the upper catwalk before finally stopping, waiting quietly to see if they were being followed. There was some noise from outside but it didn't sound like many of their attackers had bothered to make chase.

Finally there was silence below and a ripping sound caught Beka's attention. She glanced back at Rosto who was busy cutting a bloody sleeve from his tunic.

"Pox and murrain," she muttered turning to help. Taking hold of the strip of tunic sleeve she retied it over a deep gash on his upper arm. "Sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

Rosto shook his head. "Brawl like that and you see an exit, this is an easy price for it."

"What was that?"

He shrugged, "Hot-blood wine fever?"

"Oh no, Rosto, not this time. They even tried to go around me at first, they were after you. Why were there a dozen coves in there trying to kill you?"

Rosto shifted himself back to lean against the wall and Beka followed.

"You know that thing I told you you didn't need to know?" he asked stretching one leg out and resting his arm on the other.

Beka just crossed her arms.

"I think you need to know it now."

"You're very observant, Rosto." Beka commented, moving to sit beside him.

"What do you know about the Scanran throne?"

"Nothing except the pompous rat that sits on it."

"The other one."

"What other one?"

"Scanra has a... unique legislative system..."

Beka's eyes went wide, "The bloody throne."

"What?"

"You mean, the bloody throne?"

"Ah... well I suppose it's an apt term, if a touch dramatic. The Council of Ten rules in a theoretical balance of power between the various tribes. But every generation or so ... if things are peaceful, a new clan takes over the throne by murdering the previous Royal family...and usually a portion of the clan for good measure."

"Sounds like being in the Royal family is something of a death sentence around here."

"It was, but it was also how I learned to be so fast so young."

Beka raised her eyebrows suspiciously, "Are you telling me that you were royalty, Rosto the piper?"

His clothes were covered in mud and drying blood, both his and his attackers. He grinned and shifted his injured arm slightly. "You telling me I don't look a prince, Puppy?"

She shook her head in exasperation as he continued.

"I joined the rogue young though, I had no interest in my family's dynasty. I had two older brothers, besides."

"What difference would that make?"

Rosto shrugged, "Younger brothers that take too much interest in the throne have accidents. My father was gone before I was born, my uncle held the throne for years before his accident, my eldest brother only about 9 months before his. Trust me Cooper, the Rogue was safer by far."

Beka's eyes widened, "that's horrible."

"That's Scanra. My family whittled away at itself for a while before another clan determined the time was right for a regime change. Long story short I was rapidly the only one left in my family with any fighting prowess, most likely because I was imbedded in the court, simply not around to be dealt with. My clan wished for me to challenge the 'traitors' and the new regime wanted me dead incase I'd any thoughts of doing so. The weaker clans wanted me dead because they didn't yet have the strength to challenge the stronger clans. As you can see Scanra quickly became an uncomfortable place for me. So I shed my name and I left. I had only become truly close to a few people in my time with the Rogue. Two of them came with me, Leon and Liv did not, but were instrumental to smuggling me out."

Rosto had leaned his head back against the wall as he was talking but now he opened his eyes glancing up at Beka who seemed at a loss for words.

"You can see why I don't tell the tale. It's long and rather too exciting for polite company. Unfortunately it seems distance does not, in fact, make the heart grow fonder, and I've still enemies with deep enough pockets to stage a bar fight."

Rosto fell silent as the door to the dry dock opened. Beka and Rosto pushed closer to the wall, out of sight in case it was the ruffians from the bar again. Footsteps shuffled in and the door slammed closed and there were voices from below. Beka couldn't understand them but Rosto slid forward slightly to hear them better.

"-Late again... was supposed to leave at sundown before the Southern Rogue arrived. Now he's slipped through my grasp too, his head was worth a lot." Rosto glanced over at Beka and her widened eyes told him that despite not understanding the words, she could still identify Tok's voice.

"They'll be here, probably just ran into some trouble at the crossing. There was a fishing boat hovering at the crossing all day."

"I can't wait here all night." Tok grumbled.

The other man's voice continued from below them, "if they couldn't make it through tonight they'll be here tomorrow night. They can deal with the vessel if they need to."

There was silence for a few minutes longer but eventually they seemed to decide the person they were waiting for wasn't coming and both men left, the door slipping closed with a bang behind them.

"He's bloody cracked," Rosto said, voice harsh. "He's got a family now and he followed me. What is he thinking?"

"What are you talking about, Rosto, what were they saying?"

"A fishing boat is hovering at the crossing."

"Maybe it's not him?" she asked. Rosto shook his head and Beka continued "he's got Alva now, he probably wants them gone more than we do."

"Well we've learned a few things tonight, Beka. If we find Leon we find the crossing, your rat Tok is neck deep in this and most importantly, they'll be back tomorrow."

"I have to go back to Tok's inn." Beka started.

"Why? We know he's coming back here tomorrow, what do we need with him?"

"Because at the end of tomorrow I want to know more than that some southern district chief is involved. Besides," she glanced out the window at the shadows surrounding the building, "I'm not sure how many people he has out there between you and the water front. You're hurt, we might not be able to make it through." Rosto followed her down the catwalk as she made her way quietly to the boarded up window on the other side of the building.

"I can't go back there." Rosto murmured, "Tok wants the price on my head. We should go find Leon and the crossing."

Beka hesitated. "I should... I mean, I told Leon I would watch your back. You shouldn't be on your own, the entire sarden country wants your head!"

"And the entire sarden country keeps failing to get it," Rosto replied.

Beka smiled and leaned into his shoulder. "This feels wrong Rosto, I shouldn't leave you."

Rosto threaded his fingers into her hair, feeling the cold metal of her spikes hidden in the soft strands. "Then don't, I can't say I like the idea of you going back there alone either. You got me out of a mess tonight, Tok won't be happy about it."

"I can handle Tok," Beka said lightly.

"He's been running this district since before I left., Beka. Don't underestimate him. Stay with me. We'll find our exit, like always."

Beka shook her head, pulling away to peak out another boarded up window. On this side of the room. She could see two more of Tok's men waiting outside.

Moving to the back of the building, farthest from the waterfront she found an opening where she could slip towards the town without Tok's waterfront guards noticing. "Stay here for a few minutes," she told Rosto. "When I get back to Tok I'll send them off on a fools chase. That should clear your way."

Rosto tightened his grip on her, "Don't take any chances, Cooper, play your part well, even if that means helping him find me. I can take care of myself."

Beka laughed, "helping him find you would defeat the purpose of me going back, now wouldn't it?"

"Do me one favor, Beka?"

"What's that?"

"Brian and Fiddlelad. Send them off to some random corner of the town tomorrow. Tok will have a grand time following them around trying to find me!"

Beka pulled the rotted wood away from the window as quietly as they could until she'd opened a crack large enough for Beka to slip out. Before she did so she turned to Rosto and pulled him down into a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart Rosto smiled, "That better not have been a goodbye puppy... "

"For luck," she whispered, then she was gone slipping into the shadows and towards the town.

"Good luck, Beka," Rosto murmured as she disappeared. When she was out of sight he returned to the catwalk, waiting to give her the chance to clear the way. Minutes passed excruciatingly slowly and Tok's men showed no intention of leaving.

_She shouldn't have gone alone. _

_What if Tok didn't believe her. What if she was hurt, in trouble...what if they'd killed her on sight before she could even attempt her story._

He glanced out the window. There were only 2 ... no, make that 4 of them outside . He'd faced worse odds before breakfast some days. Then he saw two more shadows moving along the other side of the building towards his position. Ok, so he didn't know how many of Tok's men were lingering outside now, or their positions or their skills or what they were carrying... and he was wounded. He'd been in worse positions.

Probably.

He pulled away from the window, pacing the catwalk nervously.

_She shouldn't have gone alone. _

How long had it been, five minutes, ten? He should have kept better time... how far were they from Tok's inn? He carefully backtracked in his mind. Assuming she ran into no problems she should have been there by now. Still...Just because Tok's men were still here didn't mean that she hadn't succeeded. Maybe his organization was larger than Rosto remembered...maybe ... he glanced out the window again when he heard shouting.

Had they heard him?

* * *

Beka slipped out the back of the building, out of the corner of her eye she saw another two men coming around the other side of the building that she hadn't been able to see from the window. She stuck to the shadows and soon made it back to more familiar streets. Without pausing to think she slammed the door of the inn open, stalking inside. Tok's eyes widened when he saw her but she didn't give him the chance to take the offensive.

"Tok! When were you going to tell me?"

Tok, taken off guard, reacted defensively as Beka had hoped he would. He pulled Beka back away from the common room into a more secluded area.

."When were you going to tell me that you were trying to kill the Southern Rogue?" she fumed, "I was nearly killed protecting him in a bar fight, didn't realize until after he hit me in the back of the head and took off that maybe I was on the wrong side!"

"Where did he go."

"Oh, sorry, Tok I was a little distracted by being hit from behind to notice that."

"Mishka, it's important. Which way did he go."

"I don't know, I mean, he took off north from the tavern but I don't know after that. He's fast, Tok. Really fast. He took on the whole sarden crew in the tavern. I barely even saw him pull his weapon. If you want to take him out you're going to need better people than that ... or more of them.

Tok smiled, "Thank you, Mishka, you should go get some sleep."

"Are you kidding me. He attacked me from behind and I'm one of the best you've got. You know it. I'm not sitting this one out."

Tok smiled, "Fine, but you're hurt. Here's what you can do, go down to the waterfront. I have some... standard patrols down there right now. Take this, give it to them" He bent over and wrote something quickly on a slip of paper and handed it to her. It was written in Scanran so she couldn't read it, but she assumed it would somehow indicate to his men his orders to move north.

Beka sighed in feigned exasperation before nodding. Tok left to search north of the tavern and most of Tok's rushers were off on something of a useless chase. Beka did her best not to smile at the thought, instead searching out Brian and Fiddlelad. When she finally found their rooms she slipped inside quietly shutting the door firmly behind her.

Fiddlelad grinned at her. "Cooper! We've missed you, people are getting so curst lazy with you not around to give chase."

Brian nodded his agreement, "What are you doing here, we heard you took a tumble?"

"The severity of the fall was exaggerated," Beka informed them.

"Where's Rosto?" Brian asked, glancing at the door as though expecting Rosto to come through.

"Indisposed at the moment, but you've a job to do tomorrow morning. You'll need to go north, preferably looking as suspicious as possible while doing so."

"Really Cooper?" Brian asked, eyebrows raised, "do you speak for the Rogue now?"

Beka rolled her eyes, "Or I could chase you there?"

Fiddlelad smiled, "I don't think that'll be necessary, Brian, Rosto did always say the guardswoman was a terrible liar. I think I believe her."

"I'll have you know I'm a fine liar."

"Are you still trying to convince us to believe you?"

"No..." Beka trailed off, "Just do it, and don't forget... you still don't know me."

Brian nodded and Fiddlelad placed one finger on his lips to indicate his silence. Beka nodded and turned to the door, eager to get back to the waterfront.

"Oh, Cooper?" she heard from behind her.

She turned, "It's good to see you," Brian said, the left side of his lips drawn up in a small half smile.

Fiddlelad nodded his agreement, "Court's not been the same since you left."

Beka's eyebrows furrowed, "what do you mean? Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment...but I can't imagine too many miss the cracked nobs."

Fiddlelad glanced at Brian before continuing. "Rosto," he started though Brian gave him a warning glare, "He's..." He paused trying to find an acceptable word. "He's been volatile."

Beka noted the slight shake to Brian's head as Fiddlelad fell silent. She raised an eyebrow but neither seemed inclined to continue. With a shrug she left, retreating down the hall.

_Rosto had been volatile..._ she mused. _Wasn't that something like saying the sun had risen this morning..._ She left the inn with an unhurried gait back towards the water. Wouldn't be wise to look too rushed. When she arrived she handed the note to one of the men and he began to shout orders to the others. About a half dozen of them left, leaving Beka with just two remaining at the boathouse.

"Looks like you've the tedious assignment tonight," Beka commented, positioning herself facing the dry dock. As she hoped they would, they turned towards her.

"Not at all," one of the men laughed, "I'd not want to be chasing that cove all over the landscape. Heard he puts up a hell of a fight..." The man's voice dropped and he stepped closer, "heard you do too."

"Yeah well, I hope Tok will let me know what side he wants me on in the future," she said lightly as, over their shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Rosto slipping out of the building.

Rosto took a few steps towards the water before he paused and turned back towards her. She kept her eyes firmly on the rusher she was speaking to, her face carefully neutral but... _what was he doing? _He turned toward her, then away again and back toward her. She wanted to yell at him to go, she had secured his escape why did he hesitate now? Instead she continued to speak with the two guards with their backs to Rosto as he took a step or two towards them.

_Pox rot him._

* * *

**I wonder if Tamora Pierce read game of thrones. Seriously, Scanra sounds like it's been taken right from it's pages... Let me know what you think... Or what you think is coming, that could be fun! **


	14. Change of Plan

_Recap:_

_Rosto took a few steps towards the water before he paused and turned back towards her. She kept her eyes firmly on the rusher she was speaking to, her face carefully neutral but... what was he doing? He turned toward her, then away again and back toward her. She wanted to yell at him to go, she had secured his escape why did he hesitate now? Instead she continued to speak with the two guards with their backs to Rosto as he took a step or two towards them._

_Pox rot him._

He seemed to make his decision and out of the corner of her eye she saw him coming towards her silently. He was going to ruin everything. They would see him, he couldn't deal with them both at one time. Not without being seen. If she helped him she would be ruined, everything would be ruined.

She met his gaze for the briefest moment, as her gaze slipped from one of the guards to the other. There was a smirk on his face that spoke clearly enough that certainly the guards must have heard him. She saw him move and a moment later she cried out, "Behind You!" just after Rosto slammed the butt of a knife into one of the guards heads. He dropped, instantly unconscious, to the floor. The other spun bringing his own weapon up to block Rosto's just in time. Rosto grinned and a powerful kick sent him flying several feet back. He turned on Beka with rapid strikes that she blocked easily.

He was using training patterns, she realized quickly (_cracknob_), so she knew what was coming next. The second guard managed to clear his head and rushed to Beka's 'aid.' Rosto broke form just long enough to disorient her and turned back to the guard. The guard was faster than Beka would have expected given his size, until Rosto kicked out and brought him to his knees. Rosto moved behind him and before Beka realized what was happening his left arm slipped around the man's neck and pulled tight the other hand pushing his head firmly forward. The guard swung his elbow back to dislodge Rosto but Rosto slipped out of the way, still holding tight. A few seconds later the guard went limp.

"When I let go he'll wake in just a few seconds, Cooper. He'll wake just in time to see me carting you off and there will be no question of your complicity."

"Rosto, what are you-"

"No time now, love. We need a witness and if I hold this much longer we won't have one." The guard fell heavily from his grasp as Rosto released him. "If you wish to maintain your cover I suggest you let me drag you out of here."

"Rosto, stop this, I have to-"

"Please, Beka, I can't do it, I can't let you go again."

His eyes were fevered and Beka found herself unable to speak. The man was starting to twitch already and Beka nodded, letting Rosto scoop her up. "Take a nap, love," he told her with a smile and Beka let herself go limp in his arms. He carried her along the waterfront, well in view of the guard who was now groggily watching them disappear, an apparent kidnapping, but it would be a few moments before the man would have a clear enough head to even consider following. More than likely he'd simply report back to the inn, he'd no interest in crossing Rosto again.

Once out of sight Rosto set Beka down on her feet and they looped back around to go the opposite way as the guard had seen them take. One guard was still down, the second was gone by the time they passed again. When they thought enough distance had been covered, they slowed their pace. After a few minutes to get their breath back Beka turned to Rosto.

"What was that? We agreed-"

"We didn't agree, you decided. But I found that I couldn't bear to leave you behind."

"I might have been able to figure out more-"

"Or you might have run out of time. Tok's neck deep in this mess Beka, I couldn't leave you behind with him. Not alone."

"So now what," Beka said grumpily, "we just wander around the waterfront until we spot a hovering fishing vessel?"

"Something like that. It won't be far."

Beka was about to comment on the absurdity of that plan when Rosto grinned and pointed out at a familiar vessel out over the dark water. "Do you like to Swim, puppy?" He continued to walk until they were a little ways upstream of the vessel before he stopped.

"It's probably really cold isn't it," Beka grumbled.

Rosto nodded happily and Beka groaned. Rosto bent down and began to pull the laces from his boots and handed one of them to her. He then preceded to tie his boots together with the remaining string, then draping them over his neck.

"You're serious?" Beka asked.

"I can go myself and ask them to come closer to shore?" Rosto asked her. Beka shook her head. Closer to shore might capture the wrong attention. She quickly used the lace he had given her to tie the buckles of her own boots together. "It's cold, puppy, but we don't have to be in there long. Get in and float on your back until you can breathe again. You'll want to gasp and you'll forget how to breathe deeply. So blow out as hard as you can. Also... don't aim for the boat...aim for the opposite bank. The current will take you downstream as you swim."

"Oh and you're such an expert, now" Beka said, eying the water nervously.

"Born and raised in the cold love, I may not be so used to it anymore but I suspect I've had more practice than you."

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Of course."

Beka nodded "Let's get this over with..." Rosto dove into the water then resurfaced, exhaling loudly like he had told her to as she slipped in. It burned. Nothing burns quite like the cold. Pins jabbed every inch of her skin, she flipped onto her back trying to force her lungs to expand but it took several seconds before she could accomplish the task. Her muscles burned and cramped and she lost focus on everything but trying to slow and deepen her breathing. Suddenly someone was pulling on her.

"Move, Cooper."

She tried a few practice strokes and they pulled her a scant few inches towards her destination. She couldn't move, her muscles were frozen. Rosto grabbed her arm and stretched it out towards him, "Come on, Beka, you just have to remember how to use them." The panicked look on his face finally snapped her out of her distraction. He thought she couldn't do it, she would show him that she could! She began to swim, quick even strokes that didn't make her feel the slightest bit warmer. She heard Rosto behind her but she didn't look back. Every couple of strokes she opened her eyes to make sure she was heading in the right direction and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, she moved across the river. (_Had it looked this far across from the shore?_) He was right and as they drew closer the current aimed them towards their target.

Her lungs were burning and her face screamed in protest as it touched the cold water. She rolled onto her back for a moment, trying to continue swimming in a way that might spare her face. Breathing out hard she tried to force her constricted lungs to take on air. Her limbs grew heavy and unresponsive though and just staying on the surface became difficult. It didn't seem so cold anymore. It felt almost warm and the stinging had become a dull ache that permeated straight down to her bones.

"BEKA," she heard a loud whisper and then Rosto grabbed her arm. "Beka listen to me, you can't stop. We can't be in here any longer than we have to be. You stop, you freeze."

"It's not that bad, Rosto," Beka shot back, surprised to hear her teeth chattering.

"Pox and murrain, Cooper if you don't start swimming right now I w_ill_ drag you the rest of the way myself and you will never hear the end of it."

Beka began to move again, they were close but the current had pulled them a little past the boat due to Beka's mid-river hesitation and they had to swim against the current for a few minutes. Finally Rosto grasped the rigging attached to the boats anchor. Beka grabbed on as well and to her surprise Rosto began to climb up the rigging up toward the ship. He pulled himself from the water and had just managed to grasp the side of the boat when a figure loomed over him, blade raised.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Rosto said.

"What are you doing!" Liv cried lowering the weapon.

"Felt like a midnight swim, mind giving us a hand?"

Liv pulled Rosto up onto the deck and then lowered a rope to Beka. They helped Beka aboard and Liv hurried below to get blankets.

"How you doing, puppy?" Rosto asked, turning concerned eyes to her.

"I hate you Rosto," Beka muttered, teeth chattering, as Liv wrapped a blanket around her.

"Love you too, Cooper," Rosto replied though for all his lightheaded banter his voice shook too. Liv brought them blankets and even found some of her clothes that Beka could change into. Before long they were both in dry clothes and wrapped up tightly.

Leon came down into the cabin and Rosto glared up at him. "What were you thinking, bringing her here? Are you cracked?"

"I could ask you the same thing. How long did you think they'd let you play your game?"

"A little longer...I told you to stay out of port."

Leon rolled his eyes "You're welcome, mate. And technically this is not a port...I never did take orders well. That's why I'm the captain. " Leon laughed and sat opposite Rosto. "The bloody slavers have kept us out of sight of land for long enough. You should have known I'd not let you do this alone. Besides, how did you plan on getting out now that everyone is looking for you?

"I'd have figured something out," Rosto fumed, "Are you aware that you are sitting directly on their bloody crossing point!?"

Leon raised his eyebrows, "knew there was a lot of activity in this area..."

"You have to get out of here, or they'll go right through you."

Beka looked up at that, "We have to see who crosses, though." To her annoyance she heard that her voice still trembled slightly. She might be in warm clothes now but the water from her hair was still chilling the back of her neck.

Leon nodded, "We'll move, but not too far."

"They move tomorrow." Beka said, "We know where they're meeting them and approximately where they're crossing. If we can find out where they're taking..."

"And just how do you plan on doing that," Rosto interrupted, "We can't just follow them around Scanra hoping no one sees us."

"I can still get back in," Beka shot at him. Leon and Liv abruptly decided to give them some privacy and left the cabin.

"Again, for how long for this time? Cooper, you've no Kennel here. You have their contact and their crossing point. We can watch the other bank, find out how they're eluding the dogs, isn't that what your job was to begin with?"

Beka fell silent, biting her lip gently. "What about the people coming over tomorrow? Would you just leave them to their fate?"

Rosto's eyes flashed, "And you, would you join them? "

"Why not! I could find out where they're being taken and-"

"You can't always do that puppy. You've been lucky but-"

"I don't believe in luck," Beka said defiantly.

Rosto leaned back, one hand going to his forehead in frustration. "What good will you do them dead or enslaved along with them? Everything you've learned. This location, Tok's involvement the rushers you know that work for him, all that would die with you." He spoke coldly and evenly but she could see the pain in his eyes. "This isn't one of your normal hunts puppy. This isn't even like that mess with Gemma. You can't just call in the dogs, swarm them and cart them off to your cages. You've no authority here."

"So what would you have me do?" Beka asked.

"Be patient. See what happens with the crossing, then get back to Corus, do what you were ordered to, love, bring them what you've learned."

He could tell she didn't like the answer but she didn't reply, so he continued.

"Your sisters ... Diona and Lorine, they came back... for the-" his voice broke and he coughed to cover it. "Lord Gershom spoke, of course, Diona did too. She said she regretted not telling you she was proud of you, that she was always so afraid you would be taken away... Would you leave them again?"

"This is my job, Rosto," Beka said softly, "this is what I do."

"No, Cooper, your job is to get in and get out with information. It's not just your life you are risking, love, you're risking everything you learned. For what? Because you want to be the hero? Sometimes being the hero means getting home. The fight will be there tomorrow, all you lose is the glory of bringing them down alone."

A tear slipped down Beka's face but she shook her head, mouth drawn tight. Rosto stood abruptly, muscles tense, anger in his voice.

"Gods, your family has it easy," he bit out. "They only had to lose you once. Go ahead, Cooper, throw yourself at the slavers with nothing but bravery and a wrist blade. You can't hurt your family any more, your friends either."

"I'm sorry, Rosto," Beka started.

"I don't think you are, I don't think you understand well enough to be sorry. I lost you, damn near lost myself ... and now you're back. You're back and now I know precisely how utterly dark my world is without you in it. Gods...I thought you were indestructible. But you died..." He finally stopped pacing and faced her one hand dancing lightly across her cheek, brushing away the tear that had fallen. "All my life, all I've been through, I've never been terrified. You've ruined me, Beka Cooper, because now I am t-"

Beka stopped his words with a light kiss and then dropped her head into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and his head came to rest lightly on top of hers.

"I'm scared too," she murmured into his chest. "I thought I lost you too once." She pulled away to peer up into dark eyes, "I thought it a weakness, being so afraid."

Rosto laughed, "And yet you'd take on all of Scanra without so much as a second thought?"

"I'd hobble them too," she mumbled sullenly.

She could feel Rosto shaking his head above her and give a slight chuckle. "And where will you cage them?"

Beka pulled away. She looked around her as if considering the space and suddenly grew curious.

"You couldn't have known you would find Leon here, how were _you _planning on getting out of Scanra?"

Rosto shrugged, "I half hoped enough time had passed and I'd be able to show up, make a mess of their organization and then head back south before anyone remembered they wanted me dead once."

Beka's eyebrows furrowed. That was messy, that wasn't like Rosto. "You had no plan, is what you're saying."

"Not... as such," he muttered. Beka thought she must be seeing things when she noticed the slightest hint of red on his cheeks.

"Rosto?"

Rosto chuckled, "All right Cooper... you can't tell Aniki, but it didn't seem likely that I would make it back to Corus at all. Attempting to prepare an exit strategy seemed...something of a waste of energy. But now I find myself oddly inspired to make it back after all."

There was a thud of the hatch opening Liv reentered the room Leon right behind her. "We've put some distance between ourselves and their crossing," Liv said as she shut the door behind them. Liv took a seat at the desk and Leon leaned against it. Beka was surprised...she hadn't even noticed they were moving.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" Liv asked, "We can't cross here without risking running into slavers apparently, but we could be out in open ocean by morning's light. You could be at Port Caynn in no time."

Rosto glanced at Beka who responded for them. "We're so close," she commented. "Leaving without seeing exactly where they are crossing would be a waste. This borderland has too many nooks and crannies... we could know they're going to cross in this area and still never find them on the other side."

"There's Brian and Fiddlelad to consider as well," Rosto added, "they've had orders to go to the North of the city in the morning to distract some of Tok's men from the coast."

"We have to... oh Pox rot, where are my boots-" Beka said, suddenly looking around and finally finding them sitting out to dry nearby. She turned them over and slipped two small vials out from inside the sole where she normally kept her pics. "Good, it's still sealed."

They were watching her strangely so she held the vial up for them to see, Inside the vial was a colorless substance with a sticky consistency. "Goodwin says it's made from some kind of flower pollen...It's what we use to train the scent hounds," Beka explained. "If we can get this on the slavers, the hounds will always be able to find them on the other side."

Rosto took one of the vials turning it over in one hand. "I think it unlikely that anyone is going to offer to carry this around until they return to Corus," He muttered "and I'm fairly certain if I got something like this on my person I would wipe it off."

"It doesn't wipe off easily," Beka said, "We put it on our boots and run all over the city to train them. I've never been able to smell anything in it, but it must last for a while. I have a pair of boots I only wear on training days because if I wear them around Achoo or the other scent hounds during regular watches they get distracted."

Beka took the vial back from Rosto,but Leon reached for it instead. "They can't leave their boat here unoccupied, leave one of the vials here with me, I'll mark whoever they leave behind." Rosto glanced up at him looking as though he wished to protest for a moment but Leon glared at him fiercely. "Don't you give me that look Southern Rogue, I was the only one who could ever give you a run for your money. You know I can handle myself. They'll probably be drunk anyway...I'll steal a few coppers and they'll never know I wasn't just some brigand."

A small smile twitched at the corner of Rosto's lip and he turned to Beka instead. "Looks like we'll be in charge of the others. We can wait near their meeting place, whoever returns to the ship after the meeting is our target."

Beka nodded and turned back to Liv as she spoke; "They'll not try to cross until tomorrow night you said, so I put up hammocks in the hold. If you don't mind sleeping with our cargo, you're welcome to them."

"Nothing like the smell of fish to relax you," Rosto spoke teasingly but there was sincerity in his eye when he thanked them. It was nearly daybreak before they finally laid down to rest.


	15. The Mark

**AN: **

** Sorry about the delay. Things have been busy. (**Also... I'm starting to miss my other baby Once Upon a Time... **_Pascale_, you know how much fun I'm having writing Rosto on a fishing boat. When I went to 'research' Rosto's backstory - you know those 2 sentences in book 1 - and realized he came from a country of fisherman and pirates I just about died . ****)**

* * *

When Beka awoke bright sunlight streamed through the cracks in the ceiling and there was noise coming from the deck above. Beka glanced over at the hammock next to her, wondering how it was possible for Rosto to sleep through all the noise. She had lived in the same boarding house with him for long enough to know he was usually a much lighter sleeper than her. Still he slept on as she quickly changed into her now dry clothes and put on her boots.

It was later than she expected, the sun was already well past it's height and Liv and Leon were on deck, hoisting nets in from one side of the ship. Alva skipped happily from one side to the other rambling rapidly to her parents. When she caught sight of Beka, Alva ran over to her, took her hand and dragged her to the edge of the ship.

She began to speak rapidly in Scanran to Beka for a few moments until her mother called over to her.

"Alva, you remember how to speak common. Practice your common with Mishka, all right?"

"Do you see them, Misha?" Alva asked.

Beka looked out over the water, in search of another vessel or for movement on the distant Tortallian shore. It made her abruptly homesick, knowing that she was so close.

"I don't see anything," she told the little girl in confusion.

"The shiners! My daddy says I'm the best at spotting them. He says I have eagle eyes," Alva said proudly, tugging on her hand and pointing into the water, rather then across it. Finally Beka saw what she was pointing to. Indeed, there were tiny shiny fish flashing in the surface of the river where the net was lowered.

"Is that what you're trying to catch?" Beka asked. _They were so small, wouldn't they just escape through the nets?_ Beka wondered.

"No, they're the shiners!" Alva said, looking confusedly at Beka before rushing to the opposite side of the boat, presumably to look for more.

Liv came over to her now, pulling a line of the net onto a pulley above Beka's head.

"That's how we know where the bigger fish are," Liv commented at Beka's confused look. "Alva finds the small ones and the big ones are usually nearby trying to catch them."

Now that was a concept Beka could understand. Goodwin had told her something similar one time when she had asked why they never caged the minnows they caught. 'Makes it harder to find the big fish,' she had told Beka as if it was the simplest thing in all the world.

"Here," Liv handed her a rope. "Pull this hard on my signal." Liv retreated to the other side glancing over at Leon and Alva as she passed. Alva was doubtless pointing out some other school of tiny fish to her father. When Liv gave the signal she pulled hard and the circular net began to close in like a coin purse. It was easier than she expected to pull the net back aboard thanks to the system of pulleys. To Beka's surprise she found she had helped to pull in a decent catch of fish.

Alva ran back over to the fish they had dumped into a tub of river water on board. (_Perhaps fresher fish brought in more coin?_) Apparently it was Alva's job to collect the smaller fish that had fallen through the net onto the deck and toss them back into the river. Beka bent to help her but was distracted by Rosto's call from the hatch that led into the hold. He was back in his own garments now too. The tunic was still damp though, and she flushed as she tried to ignore the way the wet cloth clung to his skin.

"Not bad for a land-locked puppy," he teased her.

Beka glared, "at least I'm trying to be helpful while you sleep the day away."

Rosto smirked as he walked over to her and Alva, who was busy tossing tiny fish back into the water. "You're the one who slept in, fishpuppy, best catch is at sunrise... I earned my rest, thank you very much."

Well that explained why his tunic was still wet at least... Beka tossed one of the tiny fish at Rosto as he approached. He tried to catch it but it flipped out of his hand and Rosto had to catch it twice more before he could toss it back into the water. Alva continued her search of the deck and Leon came over to sit with them.

"You know," Rosto started, still watching Alva dart around the deck, "we have the same ocean on our west as you do...This is twice you've helped me out of this sarden country. What do you think they're going to do if they figure that out?"

Leon looked contemplative, "It wouldn't be easy to start from scratch somewhere else. I know these waters, these ports."

"Wouldn't be from scratch, Leon, there are benefits to knowing the Rogue."

"You'd turn Alva into a rusher, Rosto, wouldn't you?"

"Oh please," Rosto retorted, "like you haven't already been teaching her to fight when Liv isn't looking."

"She's only four," Leon retorted but the glance up towards his wife gave him away, "be five in a month..."

Rosto nodded knowingly and Beka laughed, "Don't worry," Beka said, "It's my job to keep him in line."

"Is that so?" Rosto retorted but Beka changed the subject, "I have to go back to shore. I've not got much time left to find-."

"No need," Rosto interrupted, glancing at something over her shoulder a look of concern on his face.

"What," Beka retorted voice irritated, "We talked about this, I have to talk to Brian and-"

Rosto placed his hands on her shoulders gently spinning her towards the shore. Two dark shapes were slipping through the water towards the boat.

"Gods, why haven't I killed them yet? If I kill them here you can't hobble me, right puppy?" Rosto muttered "It will be a miracle if they weren't followed."

Beka's eyes were fixed on the shore line. There was no one obviously following them, but she couldn't see that well from this far away anyway. Fiddlelad was the faster swimmer and reached the boat first. When Fiddlelad climbed up to the deck Rosto reached down and hauled him over the side of the deck dropping him, flopping like a fish, to the deck and glaring down at him.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now for disobedience," he fumed.

Fiddlelad's eyes widened and he opened his mouth a couple times in his best grounded fish impersonation before finally stuttering out "we were told how to find you, and the eyes, I don't want to disrespect no gods!"

Rosto advanced on Fiddlelad and Liv came over quickly, "I'll give you a reason. No blood on our vessel. Discipline him somewhere else Rosto."

Rosto squatted next to Fiddlelad, "I can do it without blood, unless you tell me whose orders you are following now."

Brian had pulled himself over the side now his soaked clothes hanging limply over his bulky form. "It's the sarden cat, meaning no disrespect of course," he glanced nervously over his shoulder and it didn't appear that his concern was for Rosto at all.

Rosto raised his eyebrows but Beka just laughed, "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

"We went North at sunrise, like you said," Fiddlelad's mind finally seemed to have thawed, "but as we were traveling that cat with the unnatural eyes followed us. The thing talked to us, did you know it talked Guardswoman?" Liv raised her eyebrows but Leon just smiled at the title.

"Getting him to stop talking is usually the hard part," Beka muttered.

Rosto finally seemed to make the connection to the creature that had once spoken to him as he spent nights at Beka's bedside. "I think I should be offended, a few words from a cat with eerie eyes and my own orders are superseded."

Brian glanced over his shoulder, "All due respect, majesty, It's worth more than my life, disrespectin' a god."

"He's not a god," Beka sighed.

"He's a constellation," Rosto finished, "Fortunately for you I am glad you're here. You sure you weren't followed?"

"We were on our way north, course, but the constellation-cat said it would ensure we weren't followed back to you."

"Go." Rosto ordered, "get get dried off and cleaned up, we'll need some extra blades tonight."

Liv lead them away and Beka turned to Leon, "Ok, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what, Guardswoman Cooper?" Leon teased and suddenly Beka knew exactly how Leon and Rosto had become such good friends.

"How did you... how long have you known that?"

"Since the first time you set boot on my ship."

Rosto laughed, "Sailors talk more than old women."

"They do, and boats from Port Caynn make their way this far north every once in a while. We were always listening for news of you. We heard when you took over the Rogue and we heard of your Terrier. ("I'm not-", Beka tried to interrupt but Leon continued.) Wasn't sure it was really you until he introduced you as Mishka, though. Mishka, really?"

"I thought you knew more than you let on," Beka said. "That's why you told me to get him out of here."

Rosto turned to Leon to make his opinion on that subject known but again Leon spoke first.

"You've a Coros accent when you speak Common, Cooper. You're a fighter, I can see it in the way you move, but you obviously weren't one of Rosto's rushers. He don't look at his rushers so-"

"I think that's about enough." Rosto interrupted.

"Haven't seen that soft look in your eye since you thought you fell in love with that barman's daughter... what was her name? ... He was all of eight at the time," Leon said turning to Beka, "he ever tell you about the time he-"

"Keep it up Leon," Rosto interrupted, "I'll show you soft."

Leon clapped Rosto on the back and made to follow Liv down to the cabin. "Keep her away from me Rosto. Now that we've done with the secrecy business I'll tell her everything."

Beka laughed, "I find him more likable every time I speak to him. Speaking of interesting stories..." She paused trying to remember if Pounce had ever spoken to Rosto. Probably, though Pounce didn't speak to many and when he did it generally unnerved them. "You've taken up Kora's theory, that Pounce is a constellation? How did that happen?"

Rosto glanced down at her, dark eyes suddenly unreadable. "Seemed a good enough theory," he said vaguely.

Beka cocked her head to one side as she watched him. "You're lying to me, piper."

"Not strictly speaking," Rosto corrected, smiling at her glare. "Your constellation is fond of giving me advice, puppy, that's all."

Beka tried to decide if it was silly to feel a little jealous and it must have shown on her face because Rosto chuckled. "I've flirted and danced with... practically bedded mots right under your nose and what finally makes you jealous is that your constellation sees fit to lecture me by your sick bed? I could have saved myself a lot of trouble it seems..."

Beka moved to punch him lightly but Rosto dodged it easily, moving so quickly she was reminded once more of when they first met. A bit too interesting and a bit too fast, as always. He shot her an easy smile over his shoulder and disappeared after Brian and Fiddlelad. She followed after a minute, gazing uneasily at the shoreline as she walked. The late afternoon sun was starting to sink under the horizon now. It was almost time.

As she descended the stair she found that the room was too small for such a large group and Rosto leaned against the stair she was descending. She felt a light hand at her lower back as she climbed down the last few steps but when she turned to glare at him he had removed his hand to a marginally safer position, grasping the ladder above her shoulder.

"Fiddlelad and Brian are going with Leon," he told her, "We will need to slip in right under their noses and two can move more easily than four."

"One can move more easily still," Beka responded, "They're not looking for me, and if they find me they're probably not trying to kill me."

"I'm going with you, Cooper, you can't do this alone."

"Why is that?"

"Because," he said confidently, "I stole your vial of tracking serum last night, and you'll not find it again until we need it."

Beka's eyes widened and she checked her boot unnecessarily. As promised, the vial was gone. Beka sighed but decided against fighting this particular battle. "Cracknob filcher," she muttered and Rosto smiled.

"We're moving further downstream just to be safe," Liv broke in, "You can travel less conspicuously on foot."

Leon nodded, "We'll part ways at the dry dock and continue upstream and look for the vessel while you await its occupants. Liv will remain here with the ship. We meet back here when our task is accomplished."

Beka nodded and the group dispersed. Liv and Leon remained on deck while Beka and Rosto returned to the hold where they had slept.

"You didn't have to steal it," Beka muttered. Rosto was leaning over the hammock picking up the blades he had left behind. He had left the blade worn visibly on his belt and his forearm blades that she could see, but had removed the others while he slept and not bothered to return them to their places until now.

"Really," he asked, "so you weren't planning on sneaking off on your own?"

She watched him with arms crossed and he paused to glance up at her when she didn't answer. A grin split his face and he slipped the last blade into place, "Thought so. You're not ditching me quite so easily. You can have it back when you're safely back in Corus."

Beka smiled a half smile and took a step toward him, "Thank you." she mumbled though even she wasn't entirely certain if she was being sarcastic or not.

Rosto looked confused. "What?" he asked, thinking he had misheard her.

In lieu of an answer Beka laid a forearm on his shoulder and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. Her stomach clenched with nerves; it still felt strange, the warmth of his lips against hers. The way his hands immediately lifted to hold her, one hand pressing her lower back, the other moving across her jaw, playing with her hair or pressing her closer, always closer. She let her fingers wander, drifting up to his collar and around the back of his neck. He carried his collar blade on the right side. She always thought that was strange, she always carried her baton across from her dominant hand. Rosto was different though, she'd be hard pressed to know which hand was his dominant hand, he used both in a fight with no preference. She almost felt guilty as she ran her fingers along the sheath and around to the other side, her fingers searching for a small vial concealed there...

Rosto had finally learned how to avoid the spiked strap, and he never tired of playing with the loosened strands of her hair. He moved his free hand to the back of Beka's head with a sudden impulse to be closer. He could feel her fingers drifting along the skin at the nape of his neck and curling into his hair. She let one hand drop and suddenly he felt the heat of her skin on his lower back as she slipped her hand under his tunic. Her fingers danced around the side of his waist before reaching his stomach and he stiffened slightly, "Beka what are you-"

She kissed him deeper, harder, and his mind went blank. He forgot about Scanra and the slavers, forgot the Court and the Kennel, forgot everything but the warmth of her lips and the soft press of her skin against his.

Beka returned her hand to around his neck but moments later the other dropped, resuming her search slipping around his waist and dancing across the sheathes he kept above each kidney. They were the largest blades he carried save the one he didn't bother to conceal at his belt, but generally they lay flat and hidden under a loose tunic. One blade, though clasped tightly into place didn't quite fit in the sheath correctly.

_Perhaps it didn't fit because there is a small vial in the top of the sheath? That is important, _she told herself but for a moment she couldn't remember why. She'd once discovered that giggling was a nearly unavoidable effect of wearing skirts, (no matter how many blades one wore beneath said skirts.) Likewise it seemed she was incapable of kissing Rosto the Piper without her knees going wobbly and her brain fuzzy. To her annoyance she realized she was leaning back, Rosto's strong arms supporting much of her weight that her knees no longer seemed interested in supporting.

_Focus, s_he told herself sternly. She had to get that vial back or Rosto would come with her ... back to the place where everyone wanted to kill him.

The blade was inverted, gravity would do the work for her. She had only two jobs. Unclasp the sheath and keep him from noticing. If she could pull it loose for only a second the vial would fall free. It was a strong bottle she knew it wouldn't break when it fell. So long as he didn't hear it hit the-

She gasped, again distracted, this time by Rosto's lips on her neck. She instinctively moved her head back to give him better access (which did nothing to help her fuzzy mind.) His lips were drifting to her collarbone now... _focus, focus, focus._

Ever so lightly she let her fingers drift to the hilt of the blade. Before she had even managed to pull the clasp loose she heard Rosto chuckle into her neck. A split second later he moved, grasping both of her wrists in his and pinning them to the wall behind her.

"You slippery minx," he sighed, voice low and rough. "And here I thought I was growing on you." His dark eyes flashed even in the dim lighting, but it wasn't anger she saw in their depths. "Beka, why are you so determined to do this alone?"

She sighed and let her forehead fall forward onto his chest. He kissed the top of her head lightly but did not release her arms.

"They'll kill you Rosto. I heard the price... It was nearly enough to make _me_ want to deliver your head, and I... I don't want you dead."

He had heard the words she couldn't say, almost as clearly as if she had actually said them. He released her arms and took a step back, sinking onto the hammock behind him. Beka followed laying her head on his shoulder as he reclined. He shifted to face her though and placed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "I love you Beka, you know that don't you?"

Her eyes fell but then she relaxed, "I know... but... I can't ..."

He nodded, "I know, " he started but Beka continued; "I can't ... give you that..."

That got his attention. "What do you mean?" he asked. His voice was gentle and the tone of mild curiosity made it easier for her to keep speaking.

" People like us can't ... Rosto, it's too... dangerous. Do you understand?"

"Of course," he replied, "You think it will be easier somehow, as long as you don't say the words."

It sounded absurd when he said it out loud but she nodded anyway.

Rosto could feel her nod even though his eyes were closed. "I thought so too. You know I never thought I would outlive you, Beka Cooper. Dogs can grow old, Rogues don't. Whenever there was a challenger I would waste a few precious moments before the fight wondering if you would mourn should I fall. I thought that perhaps then you would realize that it could have worked. We could have worked." He smiled slightly but still didn't look at her, his eyes were closed, creating the impression that he was talking to himself. "It was a silly fantasy, but it gave me comfort. Then you were gone and I realized I'd never actually told you. I'd been so caught up wondering what would happen to you after I was gone that I never paused to consider... It haunted me every day that I never told you. I won't make that mistake again." Finally he opened his eyes and looked over at her. "It's for me as much as for you, Beka, for all the sleepless nights when I regretted not telling you I love you." He kissed her forehead and laid back again.

"Stay here," Beka said suddenly, "please? We can talk about this when we get back to Corus... just ... stay here. Stay away from the shore."

He laughed. "Do you remember... when I begged you to let me find another way to catch Gemma? We're not the type, Beka. We don't avoid the dangers our lives throw at us. But we can survive them, together." He shifted forward and pulled a small glass vial from the sheath at his back and held it out to her.

"You'd just follow me anyway wouldn't you?" Beka asked, turning it over in her fingers.

He nodded, and she dropped it back into his hand. "Together it is."

Rosto smiled, pocketing it.

Beka sighed and Rosto pushed against the floor rocking the hammock back and forth in a comfortable swaying in time with the movements of the boat.

"If I could love you... If I could... I think it might feel something like this." Beka mumbled, thankful that he wouldn't be able to see her blush in the dim light.

She could practically feel him smiling.

"We should-" she started.

"Rosto!" a voice called from above deck.

-go." she finished with a laugh. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

He tightened his arms around her for a moment before Beka pulled away, standing and pulling him up after her.

* * *

Beka was grateful that this time she didn't have to swim back to shore. As soon as they reached land Pounce jumped onto the boat. He darted to Beka and climbed up onto her shoulders.

"Good to see you too," she told the constellation, wincing as his claws doubtless left marks. Brian and Fiddlelad gave Pounce odd looks and hurried off the boat.

"You coming with us?" she asked Pounce, rubbing him behind the ears.

Without even bothering to respond, Pounce jumped off her shoulder onto the edge of the tub eying the days catch. He didn't hunt, that Beka had ever seen, but he was still a cat... in his own way.

"Apparently not," she muttered, "and I'm a glorified ladder."

The five of them disembarked under cover of evening disappearing into the crowd of people on the waterfront and moving quickly towards their destination. Rosto, being the most recognizable among them, wore a heavy black cloak with a hood that shadowed his face quite effectively, fortunately he was far from the only cloaked figure in the crowd, given the cold gusty wind.

They parted ways with Leon, Brian and Fiddlelad as they approached the dry dock. Two men waited by the door closest to the river but Beka and Rosto slipped through the back window they had opened up the previous night. There were many out of the way nooks and crannies here to wait in, and half-built boats and piles of timber provided easy places to duck behind. Beka had first considered the idea of simply coating the floor with the tracking gel but then anyone who came into the dry dock would be marked. That could easily confuse the dogs. Instead they found a lowered alcove probably used for working under the boats. From here they would be uncomfortably close to her quarry, but hopefully out of sight.

They both settled in to wait. She didn't know how much time passed in silence, all she knew is that her legs were cramped and burning from not moving. Certainly it couldn't hurt to stretch out just a little? As the idea floated temptingly around in her head she heard voices outside. The door opened and two guards came inside that Beka did not recognize from among Tok's men.

Then came the prisoners. Mostly children and young people though none of them were younger than 7 or 8. _Probably made them easier to control_, Beka thought, _Less crying for parents at that age._ Shuffling feet sounded over her head and Beka held her breath trying to remain as still as possible. Two older men were the last in and closed the door behind them. Beka had dipped a thin branch in the serum and as one of the children walked passed Beka pushed it slightly up through the cracks in the board, managing to position it so their shoes just barely brushed it as they walked by. There were no more than a dozen prisoners. The two guards wandered among them while the other two men spoke quietly on the other side of the room. The men were speaking in Scanran again, so Beka couldn't understand much but she saw Rosto listening intently.

Using the same technique as before, Beka marked the shoes of two more of the prisoners and both of the guards before slipping silently back over to Rosto. He leaned close, his lips brushing her ears as he whispered, "that's who we really want." She glanced where he was looking at the two men above them on the other side of the room. They were too far away... and their relatively safe lower alcove didn't allow them to get underneath that section of the floor.

Rosto crept as close as he could to the two men on the far side of the room, hoping to at least catch some more of their conversation. He'd not been able to hear much, but he had heard the younger man called the older one Captain. Likely the others were simply hired guards. Before he could move too far, the door slammed open again and Tok entered with several of his rushers.

"You're late," Tok told the Captain, "you're lucky you didn't miss them."

"I never cross when there's someone around to see it," the Captain replied, "you know that."

Tok shrugged, uncaring, his eyes slipping over to the group of cowering prisoners. "Small group this time," he commented before turning his eyes to the guards. He gave them a signal and they began to lead the prisoners back out of the building. Tok remained behind with one of his rushers to speak with the Captain and his man. Beka stiffened as the prisoners began to leave. She had to do something...

Rosto placed a hand on her arm and shook his head. He was right. They were outnumbered and within shouting distance of who knows how many more of Tok's people. Besides, they needed to follow the Captain. He was the one that would lead her to his contacts on the other side of the border. Beka watched as Tok and the Captain spoke. It looked like they were haggling but she couldn't be sure. Suddenly Rosto sat straighter and took her hand, pulling her towards the back of the building. Leaning close he whispered "they're getting ready to leave, our last chance is to cut them off."

Beka shook her head, she could be quiet when she wanted to be but she already knew she couldn't climb up there without drawing attention to herself. She waved at him to go ahead. Silently, looking like a shade in his black cloak, he climbed up to the main level, a stack of lumber blocking him from sight. He hesitated for only a moment before he made his way to the window and slid out. The tiny creak of leather boots on wood sounded loud as thunder to Beka's ears and then he was gone.

* * *

**Leave a Review: you! Yes, I mean you, all you silent people that don't like talking to me. Don't be a statistic, use your voice (or keys as it were...)**

**I truly am inspired to write faster by reviews so don't make Pascale do all the work. (best reviewer in the world shoutout, btw, I'm pretty sure you should get a medal!****)**


	16. Knots

_Recap:_

_Beka shook her head, she could be quiet when she wanted to ... but she already knew she couldn't climb up there without drawing attention to herself. She waved at him to go ahead. Silently, looking like a shade in his black cloak, he climbed up to the main level, a stack of lumber blocking him from sight. He hesitated for only a moment before he made his way to the window and slid out. The tiny creak of leather boots on wood sounded loud as thunder to Beka's ears and then he was gone._

Apparently the men did not hear him, though, because they continued speaking normally. It was only a few minutes before they seemed to come to some kind of arrangement. Beka heard the door open and close and then there was silence.

She stayed still for only a moment longer before she slipped from her hiding place and rushed for the window. As she climbed out she could hear the guards talking softly on the opposite side of the building and see the Captain walking along the river with his man. She kept to the shadows, looking futilely for Rosto. It wasn't too late yet and a few people were still walking along the waterfront.

She turned her attention back to the Captain when she heard an off pitch humming. A man in a grey cloak was walking along the river humming drunkenly.. _It couldn't be_. He was wearing a cloak... but it was the wrong color... He had a bottle in one hand and was, on closer inspection, well past drunk. Beka's stomach clenched as she watched the man sway on his feet. _What if it wasn't a drunk. But Rosto wouldn't walk right up to their mark would he? Could he be wounded? _She'd seen blood loss do some bizarre things to a cove's head.

She watched, frozen in terror, as Rosto (_not Rosto?)_ stumbled right up to the Captain nearly running into him as he passed. The cove said something in Scanran with the tone of the curse and pushed the drunk away. _If that had been Rosto he would have been recognized,_ Beka realized with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

The Captain would be out of sight soon and Beka's eyes were drawn back to him. She had to find Rosto, but her only chance at the slaver was currently walking away. The drunk cove got up, brushed himself off and headed back on his way, movements clumsy with hot blood wine. He called something in Scanran to the guards as he passed, the slur apparent to her even without knowing the language. She realized that this might be her best opportunity to move past the guards while they were distracted. There were other people around sure, but not other people that had supposedly been kidnapped while in Tok's service, it would not be a good idea for her to be seen by them.

She snuck around the far side of the building as the guards called back to the humming stumbling cove, taunting him if the tone of voice was any indication. She slipped into the shadow of the next building as one of the guards picked up a rock and threw it at the drunk. She heard it make hard contact but the cove must have had enough wine in his system to not notice... In fact, the cove actually went searching for the rock on the ground after it hit him. He let out a slurred hurrah of victory when he found it and tossed it back to them as if they had simply been trying to play catch with him.

She had taken the offered escape route on instinct, but now she had missed her chance to follow the slavers. She could try to pass the guards again in the hope of catching up with the Captain, but now that the drunk was moving on they would be significantly less distracted. What good would it do her anyway, Rosto had taken the vial of training scent with him wherever he had gone.

_Where did he go, certainly he couldn't have been taken without a fight? If he was seen, if he was hurt she would have heard something, right?_ Her mind went immediately to the guard Rosto had knocked out from behind the night before. He hadn't made a sound when he fell. Neither had the second one once Rosto got his arm around his neck... And anyone that found Rosto certainly wouldn't be interested in sharing the reward coin.

Beka shook her head. This was useless. The guards were no longer distracted, trying to pass them again was begging to be caught. Perhaps Rosto had just marked the road and headed back to the ship. (_He wouldn't leave me behind, _her mind insisted.) She ignored the thought and clung to the possibility that he would be waiting when she got back to the boat. Holding to the possibility desperately, she moved silently through the streets. Darkness settled heavily on the town now and people were begining to make their way home. Fewer and fewer people were on the streets as the night deepened but somewhere in the darkness she could still hear the sound of drunken humming echoing through the quieting streets.

As she put more distance between herself and the dry dock though, Beka sped up taking to small alleys when she could which allowed her brief bursts of running to quicken her pace. As she turned one of those alleys a hand slipped over her mouth. Adrenaline shot through her but it was Rosto's face that grinned back at her from under the grey cloak. He released his grip on Beka and she sighed in relief. She reached out for the cloak and saw that it was indeed the same one, this side had simply been bleached by the sun.

"Rosto he got away, what were you thinking just running into him like that, and interacting with the guards? They might have recognized you."

Rosto grinned at her. "If you don't look like you're trying to hide, people generally assume you're not. And I was thinking that it would be wise to distract our dear Captain from the fact that I just scuffed something smelly onto his boot." Beka glanced down and saw the side of Rosto's boot gleamed with the training serum.

She almost laughed before remembering they were not free of danger yet. Instead she smiled and kissed him. As she pulled away she whispered, "That was amazing."

"So I've been told... though it sounds so much sweeter from your lips," he teased. Instantly she wanted to punch him again but before she could consider the idea he had turned away.

She rolled her eyes and followed.

_Plenty of time to punch him later._

To her surprise Rosto seemed to be taking the idea of hiding in plain sight to an extreme. She followed at a distance and he hummed and spoke to himself nearly until they reached their destination and no one so much as glanced twice at him. In fact, she realized more suspicious glances were being directed at her than at Rosto.

As they neared their destination Rosto slowed his pace and she caught up with him. The boat was tied to the dock, along with several others, looking just like any other fishing vessel whose inhabitants had wanted to spend the night on solid ground. Liv was waiting for them when they boarded and relief filled her eyes when she saw them.

Rosto looked inquiringly at her and she shook her head, "Yours are back. They left in turns apparently to avoid suspicion... but Leon's not back yet... Is that bad?"

"No, luv. I'm sure he's already on his way back. Could you send them up here? I'd like a word."

Liv nodded but looked unconvinced, and Rosto turned worried eyes to Beka when she turned her back. "He should be back shouldn't he," Beka muttered under her breath when Liv left.

Rosto nodded, his hands were clenching and unclenching into tight fists as he looked out over the dock.

"It probably just took him a little longer that expected to get off the ship," Beka suggested. Rosto nodded again but his posture remained coiled tight like he could explode into motion at any moment.

He spun abruptly when footsteps announced Brian and Fiddlelad's arrival.

"Report."

"Clean job, majesty. The place was nearly emptied out when we arrived. We left that serum Beka gave us all over the place. The vessel and even most of the clothes they left behind. Unless the thing burns you'll be able to find it. We left in 5 minute intervals to not arouse suspicion, but hardly anyone was aboard. He should have been right behind us. That was near half an hour ago."

Rosto nodded and dismissed them, voice terse.

"I have to go back for him."

"Give him time, Rosto. Things come up, doesn't mean he can't get out..."

"A lot can happen in half an hour. He could be hurt-"

"He could be waiting for his best exit. And he could be more hurt if he has to rescue you from some bounty hunter."

Rosto scoffed, "I can take care of myself."

"So can he. He wouldn't want you to be rash, Rosto. He wants you to get safely out of here. Just give him time."

Rosto paced back and forth so quickly Beka thought he might burn a hole in the deck. Beka turned and went in search of Liv but Pounce intercepted her. She crouched down to stroke his soft fur.

"If they caught him and thought he was a theif what would they do with him?" she whispered to Pounce.

_Take him to the local district chief._

"Pounce he's not on his way back is he?"

_If Rosto shows his face in that court he'll not come back, Beka. _

Beka nodded. "Brian and Fiddlelad are loyal to Rosto, not to me."

_They think I'm a God though. Perhaps I should go suggest to them that they stay in their rooms until daybreak?_

"Thank you, Pounce."

_He's not going to like it_

"He'll be alive to complain about it though."

When Beka found Liv she was pacing much as Rosto was, though she looked up when Beka approached.

"He should be back, shouldn't he?"

"I need your help Liv. Rosto's a few minutes from jumping ship to go find Leon. He'll get himself killed if he returns to the court here, do you understand?"

Tears pricked at Liv's eyes, "what about Leon?" Beka picked up a rope and began to tie it in a knot.

"I'm going after him, and I can't have Rosto following me. If I do this I need you to promise me that whatever he tells you you will not help him follow me."

Liv glanced nervously at the noose Beka was creating.

"I'm going to tie him up in here, he's not going to be happy about it... Swear to me, Liv, that you will not get Rosto killed and I will do whatever I can to bring Leon home."

Liv nodded and Beka glanced around. Rosto was very good with knots but she had confidence in this one. He'd have to cut it or untie it from the wall. She glanced up at the ceiling noting a support beam. That would do. Out of reach so he could't untie it. Moving a heavy chair to reach it she tied the rope solidly to the beam before moving the chair back out of reach.

"Get him in here. He's faster than me, I'll only have one chance to get his hands." She blew out the light and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dark before he arrived.

"Beka, Liv said...Beka, are you in here...?"

"Sorry, I knocked over the stupid candle and can't get it lit again," Beka said using her best irritated voice.

She could practically hear his grin as he moved towards her, hands extended so he didn't run into the desk. When he finally reached her she looped the rope around his arms and pulled it tight with one movement.

"Cooper, what the hell -"

Beka lit the candle and Rosto took in the situation. It took him only moments to realize what was happening but in that moment Beka had already removed his collar blade, the only one he could reach easily with his mouth.

"Beka, don't do this."

She ignored him, systematically removing his weapons as he tried to move away from her. _Collar, one at each forearm, left kidney.._.

He danced away from her even with his limited mobility and in any other situation it might have been funny. But his eyes were pleading with her just as his voice was.

"Beka, love, take Brian with you at least, take them both."

"They're yours, Rosto. Tok knows that." _right kidney_

"Beka," his voice was a low growl now and anger simmered under the surface. _Boots next, that was going to be the hard part ..._

"I'll not let you completely disarm me, Love, I don't want to hurt you but if it will keep you from getting yourself killed I will do so." Beka still ignored him, successfully relieving him of his left boot blade first. He was going to strike now ...she hoped it left a visible mark, that would help. As she removed the right boot blade pain blossomed across the left side of her face. She saw stars and heard Rosto calling for Liv. The door opened and Liv entered as Beka's vision cleared.

"Liv, cut this bloody rope before Beka does something incredibly stupid."

"I'm sorry, Rosto, but she's right."

Rosto's eyes widened. "Liv, no! No she's not right, she's cracked." Beka handed Liv the collection of blades and she took it from the room.

Rosto looked panicked now, and he tried futilely to loosen the knot. It was a good knot.

He pressed forward, kissing her with a fevered desperation. He thought she wouldn't notice the way his bound hands searched out for her hidden blades. They were gone. Beka laughed, "That was my trick first Rosto, you think I'd fall for it?" She had even removed her spike strap not wanting to take any chances that he could lift something from her that he could use to cut the rope. She ducked under his bound hands standing up pressed tight to him within the circle of his arms.

"Beka, please, " he whispered softly leaning his forehead against hers. "Please listen to me, I can't do this again, do you understand? I can't lose you again."

"You're not going to lose me. I was kidnapped remember. I'm going back to Tok with evidence of my captivity" she smiled a half smile raising a hand to the red mark swelling up slightly on one side of her face. "I'll be back out in no time...with Leon...I really _am_ sorry about this."

He tightened his grip as though he could just hold her there to keep her from leaving. "Is there any way I can talk you out of this, " he murmured into her ear.

She shook her head and he pulled her tighter into him, "Please be careful. Don't do anything reckless...more reckless. I am going to get out of this eventually, and then I will follow you, you know that right?"

"I'm pretty good with knots," she commented. Even now she could feel him twisting his wrists as he tried to slip the rope. She sighed and kissed him softly. "In case you're right... I want you to know I do too. I don't have any idea what that means for us when we get back to Corus... but I do love you too."

His hold on her loosened for a moment in shock and she took the opportunity to slip out of his grip.

She made her way over to the desk, sliding her blades back in place and he watched silently as she re-braided the spikes into her hair.

"Is that supposed to make it easier for me to let you go into a rats nest alone?"

"No," she made for the door turning around briefly before leaving. "It's supposed to explain why I can't let you follow me."

"I don't need your protection, Cooper. BEKA!"

She could still hear him calling her name as the door closed behind her.

* * *

**SWAN!... wait no, wrong fandom. :P (I know that will make at least one person smile so that's worth it)**


	17. Rescue

Beka made her preparations rapidly, which included wrapping her wrist in the rigging and pulling tight in order to leave red rope burns on her wrist to explain her absence. Liv flinched but didn't speak until Beka was throwing on her cloak and about to get off the ship.

"Be careful, Beka," she said quietly, "Come back to him, and bring Leon home."

Beka smiled and Liv returned to the cabin. When she opened the door she was immediately greeted by Rosto's enraged cry. Liv sighed, "she's already gone, all you'll accomplish that way is drawing attention to us here."

"Liv, please don't let her do this alone. Please? Just untie me, I can help her. I can save her."

"What makes you think she needs to be rescued?" Liv asked with a small smile, "she seemed pretty competent."

"Of course she's competent. She's better than competent, but she's going after the whole bloody Scanran court alone. You want Leon back? Let me go, I'll bring them both home."

"I can't do that, Rosto, you know that."

"You don't understand, Liv-"

"Don't I?"

Rosto fell silent for a moment. "If something happens to her, Liv, please don't let it be when I am so close and unable to help. I couldn't bear it. I can help-"

"No you can't, not here, You would break her cover and get yourself killed. Perhaps her too. Sorry Rosto, I know you're not used to being left behind but there really is no other choice. She can't risk them finding out she's associated with you."

Rosto sank to the floor, still fidgeting with his bound wrists as they lay in his lap. "What will you do if she doesn't come back, Liv. How long will you wait before you've no other choice but to release me."

Liv looked pained but she stood up a little straighter. "I have to take care of my daughter. If they don't come back we are making for Port Caynn."

"Liv please, one favor?"

"What is it?"

"If it comes to that... please, please let me go. If you didn't have Alva to think about, wouldn't you do the same. Wouldn't you want to know for sure?"

Liv winced. "It won't come to that, Rosto."

"Then the promise does you no harm. If they don't come back... let me go before you leave for Port Caynn?"

"They'll be back."

* * *

It didn't take long before she made it back to the inn, she ran most of the way. Why not, it's not like she needed to be subtle this time around. When she entered the hall everyone turned and Beka took a deep breath.

Tok hurried up to her, but his gaze was suspicious. "Where have you been?"

She held up her raw wrists, "does this answer your question?" she seethed.

"Where?" Tok asked a little to eagerly.

"Abandoned building a couple miles downstream. Left me tied up there. I finally managed to cut through the ropes."

"Why would he take you there and not to wherever he's been hiding out."

"Because he didn't want me to se that, probably." Beka shrugged.

"What did he want with you? Information about the court? About me?"

"No," Beka said venomously. "No, his interest was a little more personal. You did tell me to flirt with him...turns out he's not a cove that likes being fiddled with."

Tok watched her for a few moments and Beka did her best to keep her face a mask. Finally he nodded. "Help me find him Mishka, and we'll make him pay for all of it."

"You haven't found him yet?"

"Not yet, we're still looking."

"Looking where? do you have any leads at all."

"You could call it that."

"What do you mean."

"Rosto sent an old friend to interfere with some of my business down at the docs. Greedy, cove, wanted to blackmail me with it or something, likely. Anyway his friend is not quite as slippery as he is. He's below. Not being very helpful yet but we'll get there."

"Can I help with anything?"

"Of course not, darling. Go sleep, you've had a rough time." His voice was sweet but Beka didn't push it. There was a suspicious glint in his eyes once more.

Beka returned to her room, pacing back and forth nervously, occasionally pressing her ear to the window listening for the sound of rushers. The sounds died down eventually and she opened the door slightly. The hall was empty. She'd never been downstairs, so she wandered for a few minutes, ducking out of the sight of the few rushers still wandering the dark hallways. Finally she found a dark corridor and she entered it at the end of the hall was a stairwell and she slipped quietly down. The room at the bottom was unfinished. Nothing more than walls and ceiling with heavy wooden beams spaced evenly throughout the room. To one of those beams Leon was tied, slumped and still.

Rushing to him she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leon? Leon, come on, wake up, we haven't the time for dozing."

Leon looked up looking confused at first but then recognition filled his eyes. "Cooper?"

Beka flinched when he looked up. Both eyes were bruised badly and a trickle of blood from his forehead dripped down his face. Beka hurriedly untied the ropes around each wrist and ankle. "Yes, Leon, can you stand?" He did so but only barely. One ankle was badly swollen, possibly broken. That was going to cause a problem.

Beka turned to the outside wall. It was lined with small high windows. Too high to reach but barely large enough to escape through if you could reach them. She grabbed a spare piece of lumber from the floor and hurried down the corridor and back to the top of the stairs. She blocked the door with the wood before returning to Leon.

"That's your way out, Leon," she said, pointing to the windows "Listen to me. As soon as you break that glass Tok's people are going to come. You're going out that window and you're going to get back to your family. I will give you a few minutes head start. It's going to be close. You're going to have to be fast for the first two minutes. If you're not out of sight before they realize what I've done-"

"Cooper, I can't let you do that."

"You're not going to let me do anything. You're going to help me do it."

"He'll just put you here in my place, what kind of a cove lets someone they barely know take their place!"

"Your ankle is twice its normal size, Leon, probably broken. I might be able to escape on my own still. You're wounded. You need a head start because I can't carry you."

"You realize even if I get back to the ship, Rosto will just kill me on sight for letting you do this."

She would be searched... She reached into her pocket and pulled out Rosto's collar blade, small but sharp. Bending over she slipped it into the sole of her boot where the vials had been hidden.

"Alva." Beka said simply, "You want her to grow up without her father?"

Leon's face fell and Beka knew she had him. "Tell Liv that Tok knows." She helped him over to the window and gave him a boost. "You ready?" he called down.

"Don't hesitate, Leon, not even a moment. Go."

The glass shattered out from a powerful blow and Leon began to pull himself up. Pulling himself through in moments. Beka could hear yelling upstairs and as soon as Leon's weight left her shoulders she bolted for the corridor. They broke through just as she reached the top and she immediately slammed the first cove into the wall and he bounced back hard. Corridors were good ground... They couldn't surround her. She should be able to give him just enough time to get out of sight. Rushers came through the doors in pairs. She did not pull her blades though, inflicting only what damage she could do with her hands. No one else had drawn a weapon yet, but if she did so they would return the favor. For now they weren't sure if they were allowed to kill her or what was going on. She planned on keeping it that way.

Many of the coves took an unexpected flight down the stairwell, others fell clutching broken noses or wrists. This couldn't go on forever though and eventually they overtook her, two coves locked her arms behind her back and she felt a rope being harshly tied around her wrists. One of them received a broken toe for his trouble and a shove down the stairs but he was quickly replaced and the knot pulled tight.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and the world slipped away.

* * *

When she woke she was not alone.

Muffled voices surrounded her and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

"Good morning, Mishka, you've had an eventful evening."

_Tok._

"I was bored, what can I say."

"You were stupid. Why did you help him escape?"

"Seemed like a nice enough guy."

Tok sighed, "I like you Mishka, you did good work for me. I don't want to hurt you, _but_ you really must help me understand.

"I heard he was trying to steal from the slavers. My brother was taken by slavers when I was young," Beka invented quickly. "Anyone that they don't like I do."

Tok slapped her hard and Beka spat blood out on the floor.

"Really?" Tok said, "because I don't think you're telling me the truth."

"Believe what you will, Tok, it's the truth. If I think I can make their lives more difficult in any way I have to do it. I've no choice."

"You know what I think?"

"Not much" she muttered under her breath. It was a bad decision and she knew it, even before his hand flew. "I think you're Rosto's."

"The craven scut who tied me up in that warehouse? You're cracked, he's as bad as the slavers."

"Sure, Mishka, why don't you think really hard though. Perhaps he said something helpful while making you his doxie?" She spat blood in his face. Also a bad decision. This time her solar plexus took the blow and she gasped for air desperately.

"I've done nothing but do my job for you, Tok," Beka said once she could breathe again. "And this is how you repay me? He was no one... some thief pestering the slavers. I didn't think you would care."

Tok laughed. "And that's why you broke the window?" He knelt picking up a piece of broken glass from the floor.

"Tell me where he is, lovely, or no one will even want to make you their doxie by the time I'm through with you."

Beka did her best to look confused. "I don't know where where the craven went, I told you that already."

Tok nodded and then cooly slashed her left arm with the shard of glass making Beka cry out in surprise and pain. "I'll give you some time to think. Perhaps it will help you remember."

* * *

Liv sat calmly at the desk, not taking her eyes off Rosto for a moment. How was he supposed to get out of here with her being such an attentive jailor? What would she do anyway, knock him out? She wasn't generally the type but he couldn't be sure.

"Where's Alva?" he finally asked.

"Sleeping in the hold. She decided she likes the hammocks. She didn't say anything more for a moment but he had put the thought in her head now... Finally she stood and left to check on her. The moment the door closed Rosto began twisting at his ropes again, if he could just turn his hands a little bit.

There! One hand turned slightly he was finally able to release a tiny buckle blade that Beka apparently didn't realize he had. The thing was tiny, designed for just this kind of situation when it was important that he appear unarmed. Still it was sharp and he began to cut away at the ropes little by little . He was nearly halfway through when he heard a cry outside. He worked faster and faster until finally the rope snapped. Stretching out he made for the door. The only blade left in the room was the blade he wore at his belt, so he grabbed that on the way out. He pushed open the door and came face to face with Leon.

"He knows Rosto." Leon said immediately, "I'm sorry, he knows."

* * *

**Thanks to my guest reviewer that I can't contact via PM. Glad you like it. I knew there were still a few people left in this fandom :P **


	18. Mischief

"What do you mean he knows?" Rosto asked, voice icy, one hand still frozen on the half open door.

"She knew I would need a head start," he nodded down towards a swollen leg.

Rosto nodded tightly and turned to the pile of weapons Liv had left sitting outside the door. He slipped them all back in place calmly before brushing past Leon without a word.

Leon grabbed Rosto's arm as he passed, "Rosto, you can't just run in there-"

"Nor can I stay here. What do you say we compromise with a nice easy jog."

"Rosto, be serious, what good will it do her if you -"

"She could already be dead!" Rosto cried pulling his arm free abruptly.

"And if she is? Does that make it a more reasonable plan to throw your life away?"

"Did you have a suggestion to go along with that unbridled optimism of yours."

"Give her some time, perhaps-"

Rosto laughed. "That's exactly what she said before locking me up in your cabin and taking off on the rescue mission that got us into this mess. Exactly how much time do you suppose she has if she is still alive?"

_Perhaps more than you suspect._ Leon jumped and Rosto glanced down, meeting purple eyes.

"Rosto did-"

"Later, Leon, What are you talking about? She's still alive?"

_Yes, but he's still trying to find you. He's convinced Leon was working for you. Since Beka freed him he now suspects the same of her._

"He's a paranoid cracknob."

_Who happens to be right... _

"What would you do, Rosto, challenge him? He'll laugh in your face and tie you up right next to her. Or just kill you. Even you are not that good."

Rosto turned back to Pounce. "You've been reluctant to interfere, Master Cat, but will you take her a message at least?"

Pounce didn't speak so Rosto continued. "Tell her to admit to being in my employ. It may just keep her alive long enough for us to figure something else out."

Pounce disappeared, tail held high, and Rosto could only hope that for Beka's sake the constellation would 'interfere' this time.

Leon was watching Pounce dumbstruck and Rosto sighed "Too long a story for now Leon, perhaps one day." Leon nodded and followed Rosto back into the cabin, sinking heavily into his desk chair.

"He's paranoid," Rosto mused. "Greedy enough to incur the Rogue's wrath and risk coming after me for a sum. He's convinced everyone is working for me to steal away his hold on the slavers trade..."

"So play on that," Leon said. "Convince him you're everywhere. Make him think his whole court is in your purse. The more desperate he gets-"

"the more power Beka has. The more he needs her."

Leon nodded, shifting slightly so he was not putting pressure on his injured leg.

"I'm going to need a lot of paper. Is Liv still-"

"Best I've ever seen."

"I'm offended, Leon."

"And I'm married now, Rosto, you understand."

Liv took just that moment to enter the room grinning, "and don't you forget it!"

Rosto took the paper from Leon and considered for a moment before writing a few words on a piece of paper

_3,_

_214 High street 9 PM standard rate applies _

5,

_214 High street 9 PM standard rate applies _

Leon raised his eyebrows. "What exactly does that mean?"

Rosto grinned and continued writing "Haven't decided yet, but we're going to flood his court and get him most thoroughly distracted.

11,

_214 High street 9 PM standard rate applies _

"And what happened to 1 and 2 and 4 and all the other ones you skipped?" Liv asked, glancing over his shoulder now too.

"If I were Tok, I'd be wondering exactly the same thing."

Rosto continued, sometimes offering the 'standard rate' other times offering 10% or 20% over standard rate but always numbering each page with a different number. Before long a stack of tiny slips of paper sat in front of them. Rosto turned to Liv, "I'm going to need some assistance, love. Are you still as quick as I remember?"

A smile crept up the corner of her lip. "I'll have you know I went straight without your foul influence!"

"i understand if you can't do it. It's quite different, trying to plant than trying to lift-"

Liv's eyes narrowed "I never said I couldn't do it."

Rosto held out a portion of the slips of paper and she took them, a glint in her eyes. "Race you, piper."

* * *

As Tok disappeared up the stairs Beka took inventory as best she could. As she expected every blade had been taken. The spikes might still be hidden in her hair but she couldn't quite tell without being able to reach them. She slid down the pole, shifting one foot back to let her reach her boot... it was awkward but she could almost reach it. Finally she released Rosto's tiny collar blade from her boot. She couldn't help a small smile as she glanced once more around her makeshift prison. The windows were still too high to reach without assistance which would mean she would have to go out the same way she came in. That wasn't ideal.

She turned toward the window again when a tiny mew caught her attention.

_In trouble again little puppy, what am I to do with you now?_

_"_You could break me out of here?" Beka suggested sarcastically, already knowing that wasn't how Pounce worked. "Where's Leon?" she whispered, in lieu of awaiting Pounces sarcastic response.

_Back at the ship. He's implored Rosto to see reason for what that's worth._

_"_No offense Pounce, but what are you doing here?"

_Giving you a message. Tell Tok you work for Rosto._

"Why would I do that," Beka grumbled. He gave me a couple good bruises on just the suspicion. "

_Because you won't get far alone and you have more value if he thinks you can find Rosto._

Pounce flicked his tail disapprovingly as Beka made to cut at her ropes and she sighed, slipping the blade back into her boot. He was right, What good would trying to loose the ropes do her now. Only alert Tok that he hadn't managed to completely disarm her as she walked through the crowd of rushers upstairs.

She could hear footsteps in the hallway, and she glanced towards them. By the time her glance returned to the window Pounce was gone.

She bit her tongue because it didn't seem wise to curse a constellation, god or not.

Tok emerged from the stairwell smiling pleasantly and Beka's stomach knotted. He carried a wine skin in one hand and she winced as he poured the contents over the injury on her arm. It was only water though and he used a cloth to quickly wipe away the dried blood. "I am sorry it's come to this Mishka. I liked you. Still do actually, but I'm a proud man. I don't like being played for a fool."

Beka bit her lip, head whirling as she tried to determine where this was going.

"So here's the problem Mishka. You've lied to me. I know you didn't set that man free because you hate slavers."

"I do hate slavers," Beka said carefully.

Tok laughed coldly. "I've no doubt. Let's ease into it this time. Why did you release him?"

"Because I know better than to double cross a Rogue."

Tok seemed to consider the answer for a moment before nodding and raising the wine skin to her lips. She took a sip then wondered instantly if it was drugged. It was too late for that thought, and poison was a cowards choice. If nothing else... Tok was no coward.

"He has no power here, Mishka, and you're going to help me find him," Tok told her.

Beka made no response. Anger flashed across Tok's face for a moment before he was distracted by a rusher coming forward to whisper something in his ear. As he turned to back away Beka saw a slip of paper come from his pocket as though invisible fingers had held it in place as its owner walked away.

_Pounce hasn't deserted me just yet, _she realized, fighting a grin. The paper drifted to the floor and Tok bent to pick it up. His face turned red as his eyes skimmed the paper. He gave an order in Scanran and suddenly his guards were turning on the cove. Tok asked him something in Scanran though the rusher looked thoroughly confused. Finally he turned to her a mask of fury. "What do you know about this?"

He showed her the paper. She could read nothing except a couple numbers. The letter was addressed to 3 and somewhere in the message was something about 9. She let her honest confusion show on her face as she responded. "I don't even speak the language, how should I know anything about that?"

"It is a meeting place and a promise of payment. On one of my own men!" Beka tried to keep her face stoic as she watched another piece of paper flutter down from another guards pocket. Tok's eyes widened and he dove for it, ordering the owner of the offending pocket taken into custody along with the first cove. This one was addressed to 12. Tok's eyes bulged and he immediately ordered his men to turn out their pockets. Convinced there would be nothing to find they each complied and three more of his men were found carrying the slips of paper. Tok stalked up the stairs and Beka heard screaming from above as the 'innocent' among Tok's men tied up the guilty along side her. Before half of an hour had passed Beka had 12 rusher's to keep her company with no sign of the flow slowing.

After nearly an hour Tok reemerged red faced carrying at least a couple dozen of the slips of paper. He pulled a blade as he approached her and pressed it to her throat, tight enough that Beka feared breathing might be her death. "What is he doing?"

Beka remained immobile, "I don't know...He accused me of being loyal to you! I wasn't lying," she insisted, "he left me in that sarden warehouse... I thought if I freed his rusher he'd take me back into his employ."

Tok replaced the blade with his hand, pressing against her windpipe until Beka coughed and choked.

"Tell me where he is, dear Mishka?" His voice was sweet and calm and if he hadn't such a tight grip on her throat she might have thought he had calmed...

"Wh-Why would you think I know?" she muttered when he let her breathe.

Tok held up another piece of paper. This one was different. Longer. No numbers.

It had appeared sitting on his chair in his court while his back was turned and despite some of the most creative threats he'd ever conceived of no one knew how it had gotten there, or who had left it. This one was written in Common and left no question as to it's writer.

_Tok,_

__Some of them may still be yours I suppose, but e_very cove has his price. How certain are you I have not reached theirs? How many didn't turn over the evidence the moment you went on your witch hunt. Your people are not as loyal as you might hope. Mine however are, and I want my cove back. Bring Leon to the address even you couldn't have possibly missed by now. If you have the Mot, bring her too. If I do not get Leon back alive three things will happen. Hundreds of similar messages will make their way back to the Court of the Rogue where they will inform your King that you have been holding back income from the Rogue. At the same time I will place my own price on your head to make the price on mine look like mere coppers. Tell me, Tok, how many Rogues can you fight at one time? _

_Rosto the Piper,_

_Rogue of Corus_

_The Deserter._

Beka could only imagine the half smile on Rosto's face as he wrote that last title a not so subtle reminder of who he was dealing with. Pounce had said Leon was back at the ship. Had he been wrong? Or was this really just a game to mess with the district chief's head.

"You are nothing but an afterthought, " Tok taunted her, "and your little message of loyalty in releasing his rusher seems to have been rather useless." Tok laughed. "Some loyal cove, he's probably half way across the mountains by now." Tok's smile fell, "which does put me in something of a predicament."

"What does the Rogue do to those who cheat him, Tok?" Beka asked, smiling slightly. He struck her hard and she tasted blood, but it was worth it. Tok looked worried.

"Where is he?"

"How would I know. I'm just an afterthought," she said

It was a stupid thing to say. At least... a stupid thing to say in a tone of mocking defiance. Tok nodded over her shoulder and a sharp pain burst through the back of her head

* * *

**_It was pretty much all I could do to not title this chapter mischief managed. _**

**_Look, Rosto didn't light anything on fire or murder anyone. See. Planning. Character development. It's a thing Tamora Pierce. Try it. _**

**_*cough* sorry. Just kinda slipped out there... _**


	19. Escape

**feingoldfoldfarm: AH! No pressure or anything! I saw your review and was like ok ... no more procrastinating :P In all seriousness I'm so glad you are enjoying this. **

**Also thanks to my other guest reviewer for pointing out my typos. I hate typos! No matter how many times you reread they always seem to slip through! **

* * *

Pounce had not returned. Not since he had promised that Rosto's letter would be delivered in the most unnerving way he could come up with. _He probably won't come back,_ Rosto realized. _He's already interfered too much. But we've got a plan now. A good one. Possibly._

We might be something of an overstatement. Leon couldn't walk. Liv wouldn't risk leaving Alva. He was on his own now, unless he could convince Brian and Fiddlelad that they wouldn't be struck by lightning if they emerged from the hold... _Bold_ Brian indeed.

The sun was sinking slowly down over the landscape, its reflected colors bouncing off snow and water. Fresh snow was bad, he knew. It was so much harder to disappear in fresh snow, when the landscape tracked every movement. He prayed that the snow was not fresh enough to allow easy tracking. His designated location was no more than 3 blocks from this spot. Close enough to make a run for it, far enough away that their fishing vessel would not be noticed.

_What if it hadn't worked?_ _What if his emphasis on getting Leon back led Tok to dispose of Beka and seek out Leon instead._ The thought made a cold chill creep over his skin. _It won't,_ he told himself. _She's all he's got. He thinks I want Leon but she's all he's got._ He had thought carefully about how to word the letter. Any indication of how badly he wanted Beka back was a mistake obviously...

Making Tok think he was being blackmailed for something he didn't have accomplished several purposes. First it put him on the defensive, made him unsure of whether he could extradite himself from the situation in even the best circumstances. Second it would split his force up; doubtless he would send rushers in search of what he thought to be a loose bartering chip. Not to mention it would make the idea of giving up Beka instead of Leon feel like a major victory. Still, he was leaving much to chance. His tone had been challenging and condescending. Would it unnerve Tok, or would he take his anger out on Beka?

It was too late to wonder now and instead he made for the hold pushing open the door and making both of his rushers jump slightly. "I should flay you both for that," he commented.

"Majesty... you're..."

"A little upset with you, Fiddlelad. Do you know why?"

"It's not good sense, Rosto, upsetting a God."

"Oh, for the last time, he is not a God!" Rosto said, "That creature is Cooper's constellation cat, and Cooper has gotten herself in a mess. Do you really think her shadow would have you stay here rather than help me?"

Brian looked conflicted and Rosto sighed. "I'll make it quite easy for you then. Stay behind and I'll simply leave you here when I return to Corus, I've no need for cowards on my crew. Don't worry," Rosto added, "the weather is really quite pleasant for a couple weeks each year. At midsummer when it finally stops snowing ... and midwinter is quite survivable if you bank the snow tight enough around your walls."

Fiddlelad fidgeted briefly before nodding. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere in the proximity of 214 high street."

"What's at 214 high street?" Brian asked.

"No idea, let's go find out shall we?"

* * *

What happened to be at 214 High street was ... well nothing apparently and Rosto grinned like a looby when he realized that whatever building had once held that designation was long gone. One more thing to confuse Tok.

He, Fiddlelad and Brian had managed to leave the ship without getting struck by lightning and were now several hundred feet from where the building 214 High street must have once stood. Tok would certainly suspect a trap when he realized the indicated building did not exist, but building or not it was a trap. Everyone involved already knew it. The question was; who would be caught? While he had not put much thought into the particular building he had indicated on the note, the time had been carefully thought out. 9pm. Dark, but not late enough that the streets would be completely clear. Lanterns still adorn homes, waiting for residents to return from errands, flickering shadows filled every street.

When Tok finally arrived he was accompanied by 7 other rushers, though 4 were sweeping the surrounding area in pairs. Rosto's games earlier in the day had worked, it made Tok doubt his rushers. Instead of bringing an army with him he thought very carefully, and only brought those whose loyalty he considered beyond reproach. He dispatched Bold Brian and Fiddlelad to deal with the pairs of rushers separated from the main group. Brian was to go straight back to the boat after dealing with his pair. Fiddlelad would remain behind at a spot Rosto indicated to him. That left Tok and 3 others. Probably his best, but child's play, particularly if Beka was free. Which he could already see she wasn't. Her hands were bound tightly behind her. The cords around her wrists were tight, he could tell by the flinching hesitancy of her movements and he'd no doubt they'd leave their own scars. Tok kept glancing sideways at her, watching her for any sign of aggression.

Rosto watched from a rooftop as Tok's men filled the street. The two pairs disappeared from his view with their unseen shadows. Tok was pacing back and forth talking to his rushers. They fanned out, doubtless searching the street for him. When Tok turned away from Beka though her eyes flicked up to the roofline briefly. Her eyes slipped past his position, he was indeed well hidden, but it made him smile that she knew where he would be. The roofline was safer. Beka was right, people rarely looked up.

Rosto slipped from the rooftop, silent as a cat, a mere portion of a shadow so far as the men below could see. Now closer he could hear them speaking, but he couldn't say he heard much. His full attention was drawn to Beka. In the dark of the flickering lamplight he could barely make out her features, but what he did see made him seethe. Bruises were blooming across her cheekbone. Her tunic sleeve was slashed and darkened by something that couldn't be anything but dry blood. She could run... No, she couldn't. Tok had tied her boots together through the buckles, leaving just enough slack that she could walk with a slow shuffling gait.

_Sarden cracked puppy. She shouldn't even be here._

Rosto moved out of the shadows into the light of Tok's lantern and Tok immediately called out an order to his scouts to return.

Rosto smiled, "I'm insulted Tok, I just came back for what was mine and you come in force and without what I asked of you."

Tok smiled knowingly, fully convinced he knew something Rosto didn't. "You used to be a better judge of character, Piper."

"Indeed? I don't think so, I used to tolerate you."

"Your cove is long gone. The little gixie thought she'd work her way back into your good graces by freeing him. Apparently he didn't care to be under your... thumb as much as she did."

Tok was smirking obscenely and Rosto found himself rather relieved that Beka could understand very little of their conversation. It was inconvenient, speaking Scanran and leaving her in the dark, but showing her consideration by speaking common would certainly have raised questions.

Rosto glanced at Beka. This was the touchy part. He didn't know exactly what tale Beka had been weaving for Tok so he settled for a sufficiently vague "Really, now, lovie, that is unexpected," spoken in common with a raised eyebrow. He advanced, circling Beka as if to get a better idea of whether he should trust her again by visual inspection. Tok glanced around nervously while Rosto was 'distracted.'

"Oh they won't be coming back," Rosto told him cooly.

Tok scowled and his eyes flicked to one of his rushers. One rusher stood directly behind Beka and two more closer to Rosto. One of these moved forward.

"Are we going to start that already?" Rosto asked, sounding almost bored. The cove advanced, he was fast, one of Tok's best as Rosto had expected but Rosto was faster. He didn't strike the man though, but simply raised his hand as if to stop him with a mere suggestion.

To Beka's shock the man not only stopped but fell, howling in pain and clutching his eyes while Rosto moved on towards the next. She didn't know exactly what had happened but she knew an opportunity when she saw it. She had already cut part of the way through the cords binding her wrists with Rosto's collar knife but Rosto had left her something even better. Dropping to the ground she picked up the blade Rosto had dropped next to her while he had circled her earlier. The sound of it falling had been muffled by the mud and slush covering the streets but she had seen it fall. In an instant her arms were free followed quickly by her legs.

The rusher that had been standing behind her realized what she was doing, but Rosto's attack had given her an idea. As she drew herself up she lobbed a slushy ball of ice and mud into the rat's eyes before landing a solid kick to his knee. She heard a crack and the man fell crying out something in Scanran that she was glad not to understand. Tok was armed now and closing the distance between them. She raised Rosto's blade to block his as it fell on her, disengaging rapidly. Her other arm flashed out with the tiny collar blade leaving a gash on Tok's arm to match her own. Tok spat out venomous words that could only be a curse but it was cut off in a moment when Rosto appeared behind him his blade slipping around Tok's throat. Beka glanced over at the rat Rosto had been facing a moment ago. The man was down and still as death. The one Beka had felled was still struggling to stand and Rosto's was trying to clear his eyes with snow. Tok dropped his blade when he felt the cold touch of metal at his throat. Before Rosto could act she had retrieved the ropes that had bound her mere moments earlier and she tied Tok's wrists securely together.

"Cry out for help, Tok, and I swear I'll let Rosto deal with you as he will," Beka commented, trying to determine exactly what they were going to do with the cove.

Rosto smirked, "I need permission now, puppy?"

"Unless you want to be hobbled when we return home."

Rosto dragged Tok with him through the alley away from his rushers, Beka a step behind. "That's no way to treat your gallant rescuer," he called back over his shoulder and Beka smirked.

"I had them right where I wanted then," she insisted.

Rosto laughed and detoured into a boarding house pulling Tok with him down into the cellar. Beka tied him to a large barrel heavy with wine, using the cord he had bound her ankles with.

Rosto eyed her carefully as she tied the cord, looking uncertain. "He'll come looking for us if you leave him-" The word _alive_ roared loud as thunder in the silence. "if you want to go on ahead..." Rosto drifted off, the rest left unspoken though no less clear.

Tok smirked at Rosto, "You'ld kill a bound man, Piper? Perhaps you've changed more than I realized."

Rosto ignored him, watching Beka instead.

Finally she shook her head. "Not like this, we just need a head start."

"Enjoy yourself," Rosto suggested to Tok as he checked the knot one last time, "at least you won't get thirsty waiting for someone to find you." Rosto hung back as Beka led the way from the cellar removing any blades he could use to cut himself free. "I could kill you right now, Tok. Follow us too closely and I'll not hesitate again."

When they emerged back out of the cellar Rosto grabbed Beka's arm and led her down an unfamiliar alley. She resisted when she saw a figure waiting for them, but soon realized it was only Fiddlelad.

"If they search they'll be looking for one or two," Rosto explained, as Fiddlelad handed her a heavy cloak. Beka wrapped it around herself gratefully and pulled up the hood. Tok had not exactly allowed her to dress for the weather so the wrap served two purposes. Rosto checked that her braid was tucked into the hood and then they were off again. Beka knew the ship wasn't far but still it felt like hours walking through the streets, convinced that every pair of eyes was one of Tok's rats. Once Beka noticed they were being followed but it was only a child, a pickpocket most likely. Beka slapped his hand when he got too close and he vanished. When they arrived at the ship Rosto hung back in the street, watching Beka and Fiddlelad board and looking for a tail. When he was convinced they hadn't been followed he finally boarded the fishing boat and allowed himself a breath of relief.

Leon pulled up the anchor immediately and in moments they were moving out towards the bay. Beka had wrapped the cloak tighter around herself and watched the shoreline fade away with suspicious eyes.

"No one followed us love, I checked myself."

Beka nodded, then turned to Rosto. "What happened to him, that first cove. He fell before you even touched him."

Rosto laughed. "Liv and Leon sometimes trade or barter for their catches. I found some spices in the hold. Did so much damage to my mouth I concluded they couldn't be good for one's eyes."

Beka smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. Rosto frowned and pushed between her and the rail, facing her and forcing her to look at him rather than the distant shore.

"What is it, Cooper?"

"Did you kill him... The second cove?"

Rosto's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, trying to figure out what she was talking about and then he remembered... The second cove, the one that hadn't fallen with just a handful of spice in his eyes.

He reached out to touch her braid but she pulled away.

"I don't know, Cooper. I'm not accustomed to fighting with my opponent's well being as my priority. You know he'd have killed me, or you without a second thought?" Beka nodded noncommittally and he sighed, "I am trying love, I thought the spices were rather clever if I do say so myself."

"And Tok? You stayed behind, did you-"

"An unarmed man tied up in a cellar? I'm touched you think so highly of me."

"So why did you stay behind?"

"Had to check the knots, besides," he held up a familiar vial, "I may have wanted to ensure we could find him should he ever set foot in your territory."

"You had to check _my hobbles?"_

"Well if I could get out..."

"You did not. I sent Leon back... he-"

"Showed up just in time to nearly be knocked over as Rosto tore off the ship," Leon filled in from nearby.

"How? I checked everything, those knots were solid!"

"A cove's got to keep some secrets love, especially if he wants to survive a dalliance with a mot like you."

Beka pushed past towards the cabin where she picked up the clearly severed ropes. "You were still armed? Where? Where was it?"

"If you want to know so badly, you'll have to come and find it yourself!"

Beka's face flamed and Rosto shrugged innocently. The smile vanished though, as quickly as it had come when he reached for her; light fingertips brushing her cheek. A dart of pain reminded her of the blow she had taken there but she didn't move. His fingers traced the bruising on her face before falling to her tunic sleeve. She winced when his fingers brushed over her arm. He pulled away as if burned, and shook his head.

"We should get you cleaned up, love. My pack is long gone, I'm sure Liv has something."

Rosto returned moments later with a couple jars and some strips of linen, Liv a step behind with a basin of water. Beka insisted she could handle it herself, but Liv just ignored her, cleaning up the blood with gentle pressure that made Beka wonder if this was what it would have been like to have a sister more like herself. One not obsessed with needlework and silks...

Beka thanked her when she finished and Liv nodded taking the now dull red water from the room. Beka grabbed the jar from Rosto's hands, she'd had quite enough babying for one day, she certainly didn't need it from him. She put some of the soothing balm on the worst of her burning on her cheekbone on the gash across her arm and on the bright red rings on her wrists. Rosto sat next to her wrapping a strip of linen around each wrist as well as her arm. His jaw was tense and he held the extra linen in a death grip eyes locked on the bruises coloring her face.

"You shouldn't have gone alone... and ... Gods, you should have let me kill him," Rosto's words were quiet and before she could respond he continued. "Quite the brave cove when his opponent is tied up, isn't he?" he spat in disgust.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Beka mumbled but then a look of horror crossed her face.

"Cooper?" Rosto reached out towards her. Beka shook her head but when Rosto took her hand he felt her fingers trembling before she pulled away.

"Cooper, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired... " she muttered, "I just need to sit for a moment."

Rosto looked doubtful, but he backed off, settling down at the desk nearby. and picking up a book . "If you need anything I'll be... right here."

Beka laid back on the cot, clenching her fingers to prevent herself from touching the itchy bruises. _Not as bad as it looks,_ echoed around in her mind.

_Why do you let him hurt you, Ma? _

_It's not as bad as it looks, __Rebakah. It's the hot-blood wine that's done it. Just g_o to sleep,_ i_t's not as bad as it looks. _ ___

Her eyes flicked up to Rosto. A book sat open in his lap but he was watching her, eyebrows furrowed. When he caught her gaze he smiled a little half smile that said 'you caught me.'

"Go to sleep, puppy, you're safe here."

She closed her eyes. She didn't sleep. He didn't read.

She wasn't sure why that had come back to her now. Beka hadn't let anyone do anything to her, and it certainly wasn't the first time she'd been injured doing her duty... but that phrase, a passing comment that rang so eerily familiar.

_Go to sleep, my Beka, It's not as bad as it looks... __It's the hot-blood wine that's done it. _

She shuddered at the memory, the voice seeming so close it must have been whispered just in her ear. It had been her mother's favorite deflection when one of her rats left bruises or worse.

_Go to sleep, my Beka, It's not as bad as it looks..._

It was never true. And it was never the hot blood wine. Beka kept her eyes closed because she knew, _she knew_, if she looked up Rosto would still be watching her.


	20. Sharing

_...But as cases often occur, where it is necessary to erect sheers on board, the following method of rigging and raising them is recommended, as that approved of by experienced and competent seamen._

Rosto had read the sentence near a dozen times and it didn't make any more sense to him the last time than it had the first.

_Have a sufficiency of kentledge stowed to steady the ship for masting; shore the spar-deck fore and aft..._

He sighed and tossed the book back to the desk . The book was written in Scanran but at this point Rosto was not entirely certain it was the same Scanran he spoke... His eyes drifted away from the text back up to Beka again. Her posture was stiff and she was too still, too quiet for sleep. It was dark outside, Liv and Leon were on deck. They would see them through the narrower passageways that they knew so well and then turn the helm over to Rosto and Beka once they had reached open water.

Perhaps he shouldn't have said it aloud... Even if it was true. He _should_ have killed Tok...even across the room he could see the blooming colors on her skin. (One of them was his, he cringed to remember. He had been trying to protect her, for all the good it had done.)

It was nothing new. She was always bruised and battered. Somehow this time it angered him in a way that he hadn't felt since the Pell brothers had ambushed her. Perhaps it was that it wasn't a fair fight that made his blood boil?

He picked up the collar blade Beka had returned to him when they boarded the ship, still discolored from the laceration she had left on the rat. He began to rub the blade clean with an oilcloth. Trying to focus on the metal, polishing it to a shining gleam before tucking it away under his tunic. He picked up the book again-

_Have a sufficiency of -_

He didn't even make it through the sentence before he slammed the book closed again. Beka's eyes snapped open at the sound and Rosto teetered for a moment between apologizing and yelling at her. He settled for somewhere between the two. "Sorry, love, but...Gods, Beka what is happening right now?"

Rosto stood and moved towards her, but before he could sit she stood abruptly raising her chin defiantly to meet his gaze. "I was trying to sleep, you were trying to read. Apparently they are contradictory goals."

Rosto scoffed, "You were not trying to sleep any more than I was trying to read."

"How would you know?" Beka challenged, ice eyes sparkling.

"You kissed me Beka. Tied me up in the bloody cabin to keep me from my enemies. You told me that you...Beka would you at least look at me?"

"I was doing my job...and _we_ are not anything," Beka said stubbornly. Rosto lifted a hand to brush his fingers through his hair in frustration but he froze in place when Beka flinched away from him. He didn't move for a moment and then he let his hand drop.

"Is that what you think, Cooper?" For a moment he thought she was going to run, but she stiffened her shoulders and held her ground as though facing an assailant.

"I nearly died once, helping you catch Gemma and hers. And again when I thought you were gone. What reason have I given you to think that I would ever harm you?"

"You're a rat," she said softly as though it was the simplest thing in all the world. His lips became a tight line but he didn't move. Finally he nodded curtly then turned and left the cabin. Beka collapsed back into the cot and put her head in her hands. Horror and fear and relief battled in her mind, a thousand voices refusing to be silenced.

* * *

_You're a rat_

The words echoed in his head, any good he had ever done washed away in a simple designation.

A rat. Like Tok. Like Gemma, like the bloody Pell brothers. She'd flinched away from him, but that wasn't even the part that disturbed him. She flinched. She hadn't moved into a defensive position, hadn't raised an arm to block the blow. Hadn't punched him first like she had so many times before. She flinched, like a frightened gixie... like a scolded child.

"Rosto?" Liv asked. He hadn't even realized she was so close. His feet had carried him to the bow of the ship, unthinking, just trying to put some distance between himself and Beka Cooper. Despite the full moon his eyes were still adjusting from the lamp light in the cabin.

"Rosto, are you alright?"

Rosto nodded but Liv looked unconvinced.

"How long?" He asked her, "We shouldn't stop to sleep, I'll stay up, on the off chance they care enough to follow us."

"With good winds and currents we've made the trip to Port Caynn in less than two days. Might be able to make it faster since you'll take a shift. We don't have to reef. It's North winds this time of year, we'll be able to run her most of the way."

"I"m sorry, Liv, you know you can't go back now?"

Liv nodded, "I know, we've known since the day you showed up on our boat, Rosto. We weren't just going to let you get stuck there. Besides Alva likes the warmth."

"Will you come with us to Corus?"

Liv smiled, "We'll take the Olorun to Corus with you, of course, but I think our skills will be of more use in Port Caynn, don't you think?"

"Depends on who you're working for," he commented lightly. Alva was peering over the edge of the boat when she suddenly turned towards them and cried "Mia!"

Rosto stiffened but turned his gaze as Alva ran across the deck to Beka. The little girl had taken a liking to Beka ever since she'd showed her how to find her shiners. As usual Alva had forgotten to switch to common and was explaining to Beka in great detail about the glowing shiners she could see in the dark water if she leaned over the side.

To his surprise Beka knelt and asked the little girl to speak common in a decent estimation of Scanran. Her accent was atrocious but Rosto smiled in spite of himself as Alva began again so Beka could understand. He tried to focus on something other than Beka but as always, when he glanced up at her she noticed. Even in the moonlight he could see that her eyes were too bright and how she flushed brightly.

_'You're a rat,' _she reminded him without a word.

"You're staring Rosto," Leon commented from behind him.

"Your little girl is adorable."

Leon laughed, "You're going to be that uncle that I try and fail to keep her from emulating aren't you, mate?"

"I can only try."

"This boat isn't big enough for you two to avoid each other, you know, no matter how good the wind is."

Rosto smiled slightly, "I think she'll take care of that for me."

"She won't actually. You two gave us a powerful incentive to leave that sarden country but it was still home. The least you can do is take watch tonight and let Liv and I get some sleep. It's long past Alva's bed time... Still know how this thing works?" Leon grinned indicating the helm.

"I think I can keep us from running aground; can't promise any more than that."

"Follow the coast but not too close."

Rosto nodded and Leon clapped him on the back before walking over to Beka and his daughter.

"I swear you've some mermaid blood in you lass," he told Alva, picking her up from where she was pointing something out to Beka in the water.

Alva nodded proudly, "One day I'll swim all the way around the world!"

Leon laughed and shook his head, "Maybe one day little love, but tonight you sleep."

The three disappeared into the cabin after Liv had reminded Rosto about a half dozen times to wake them if their were any problems. Beka gazed out over the water, entranced by the eerie glow of the water and reflected starlight. "You can go sleep, Guardswoman, I'm wide awake."

Beka flinched at the formality in his voice, but shook her head, "I'll stay up... in case you get tired."

"If I get tired, I'll wake you."

"I want to stay."

Rosto chuckled slightly and Beka raised her eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

Rosto shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder how you keep track yourself. Is tonight a teasing night or a glaring one, will you kiss me or strike me, Cooper? I've some protection at least. You can't knock me out or tie me up while I've got the helm"

"I could," she retorted, "how hard could that be?"

Rosto smiled, "Come up here and take the helm then."

Beka shrugged, for once not taking up the challenge. "I think I prefer it here for the moment." As the boat parted the waters tiny points of light glowed and faded as though tiny lanterns guided their way. "I've never seen this in the Olorun."

"Not in the Vassa either," he replied, happy for the distraction. "Too fast, maybe. It's only out here the sea shines."

Beka sat on a raised plank that served as a bench still watching the lights dance through the water. They spoke of nothing in particular as the moon traced it's path across the clear sky, but too soon Beka found her head dipping in drowsiness. Suddenly she jumped up, determine to stay awake.

"I told you to go sleep, love," Rosto told her, seeing her jolt, "though I do admit your presence sweetens the scenery somewhat."

"I'm awake," she retorted and Rosto grinned.

"Just resting your eyes?"

"Yes, obviously."

"For several hours?"

Beka glanced around in surprise, she hadn't meant to sleep but as she looked around she realized that though it was still dark, the sky had brightened ever so slightly. Now she could see the coastline, not just the lamps burning on the shore. Apparently she had indeed fallen asleep.

The boat silently slid through the water..._Every moment, closer to home,_ Beka thought longingly. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably though, the closer they got to their destination.

Finally she broke the silence with a question; "Will they be angry with me?"

Rosto raised an eyebrow, "Pretty safe to say yes. But if it's any comfort, Tok will be far more angered with me-"

"Not Tok ... everyone. You were upset with me, Aniki and Kora...everyone else, they will be too."

"Indeed, you'll be lucky if Aniki doesn't strangle you herself," Rosto teased lightly.

"My brothers.. It's been so long, Diona will be so angry-" Beka tugged on her braid nervously.

"Cooper-"

"I lied to them- "

"Cooper-"

"You told me they have it easy. What if-"

"BEKA!"

"WHAT?"

"I wasn't angry. Come here, love?" She took one step closer and he reached out pulling her into his side. "Well… that's not true, but I was so relieved it didn't matter that I was angry."

"I'm sorry," she said, barely a whisper.

"I know. You were just doing your job. They'll understand too."

"Not that. I shouldn't have called you a rat."

"I am a rat, Beka...but...you know I won't hurt you?"

"I wouldn't let you."

"So why did you flinch? You and I both know you'd toss me overboard before putting up with that."

Beka raised a hand self-consciously to her bruised cheek and Rosto's hand followed hers.

"When I told you it's not as bad as it looks it reminded me of something... someone. From a long time ago."

"Never a rusher..." he answered his own question, voice chilled and his hand fell away.

Beka nodded, "Not just that. I told myself if I stayed clear of rushers I'd be safe. But it's not true."

Rosto was quiet a moment. _Holborn_. The name hung between them unsaid. Beka didn't elaborate and Rosto's eyes were distant as he contemplated his next words. He desperately wanted to ask the question that had haunted him for months. _Did he hurt you? _it was just there, on the tip of his tongue. _Is that why...Did he hurt you? _

_Say it you bloody craven rusher. _

He wasn't sure why he couldn't ask. Was it to spare her the memory or was he afraid of the answer? "Would you have me give it up?" he finally asked. She thought he was taunting her for a moment until she looked up and saw no laughter in his eyes. "I've been in the court since I was a child. What I learned there saved my life, got me out. It's all I know, love."

_What if he wasn't the Rogue,_ she wondered,_ What if he was just Rosto? A normal life with a normal cove...could I do that?_

Rosto was considering the options too, though he was doing so aloud while Beka kept her silence. "Aniki could do it, but it would never be safe Beka. Anyone with their eye on that chair would see me as just as much of a risk. With no birdies whispering in my ear to tell me something is coming... You wouldn't be safe love, not if they knew."

"No," she interrupted, surprising herself. Suddenly she laughed, "Would you suddenly be a different cove if someone else held the throne?"

"No love, 'fraid not" he said. His gaze fell and he adjusted course slightly as the wind shifted, carefully avoiding her gaze.

Beka looked out over the water for a moment before glancing back at Rosto, "Goodwin is going to kill me."

Rosto finally met her gaze, "I thought she knew? She told us you fell."

"Not for that-" Beka smiled slightly and stepped forward to kiss him. He met her lips gently but remained frozen in place one arm on the helm the other limp at his side. Beka pulled away and her eyebrows furrowed when she saw he was tensed as though to withstand a blow. "What's wrong, Rosto?"

"We've been here before, Beka. Gods...so many times. You told me you loved me Cooper, and then tied me up, and then told me we were nothing. What is it that you want Cooper, do you even know?"

"I want my sisters with their pretty dresses and clean shoes to be safe though they wouldna know the pointed end of a blade from its hilt."

Rosto smiled, though she wasn't sure if it was what she said or her slight lapse into can't that amused him.

"I want to have breakfast with you and Aniki and everyone every morning and not be afraid I'll have to hobble you come afternoon. I want an apple pasty. It's been weeks since I've had a decent apple pasty." Beka paused until Rosto looked at her before continuing, "and I want you. I want to kiss you without wonderin' if it's going to make the dogs question my loyalty, or cause riots in the court."

"You let me deal with the court, Puppy, they'll be no riots in my court, I can promise you that. It's too late for secrecy, unless you'd have me dump Fiddlelad and Brian overboard? Accidents do happen..."

"Remember the part where I said I didn't want to have to hobble you!" Beka laughed and punched him lightly, but he caught her wrist and kissed it.

"All right, Beka, for you... I won't toss anyone overboard. You'll have to watch your back though, it's no easy thing bein' the Rogue's lady-love."

"I can handle myself. Worry about your own back Rosto the Piper, Goodwin'll thrash you, Rogue or no if you get out of line."

"She left Kayfer, didn't she? She knows what happens when dogs take down Rogues. It's messy, what with the revolts and the riots and the brawls in the streets... You though. You'd do it, then you'd hobble the rioters too."

Beka nodded proudly.

"I'll have two promises from you Cooper," Rosto told her solemnly. "Remember Otelia?" She glanced up, and he continued. "Do not challenge me in view of my court again, love," he told her. Beka stiffened and Rosto pulled her closer. "Yours is the only challenge that could destroy me."

"I don't want your throne Rosto..." she started, eyes confused.

"It's not that. If the court begins to see me as a dog's spintry I'll be riding one of your bloody pigeons before the season's through. Say what you will, but not in my court... Save it for the happy bag, or the bedroom," he murmured into her ear.

She shivered and tightened her cloak around her, hoping he would blame it on the sea breeze. "And what's the second?" she asked.

"No more objecting to being called my lady-love," he said lightly. "I won't call you my doxy, Beka Cooper, but please don't tell me that we are nothing."

"All right, Rogue... I've a condition of my own then," she retorted, tone playful.

"And what may that be?"

"I want to sit on the chair."

Rosto gaped at her, "The chair? You don't mean-"

Beka nodded.

"Love... no one sits on that throne but the King of the Rogue unless ... well, unless she's his Queen." Rosto was watching her intently, and she hoped the dark hid her flush. That wasn't exactly where she had intended this conversation to go.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she said quickly. "I never said it had to be during court... or that there couldn't be someone between me ... and the chair."

Rosto raised his eyebrows, "are you trying to seduce me, Beka Cooper?"

"And I thought I was being so subtle."

"It was very subtle... It's much easier to pick up on when you just tie me up and kiss me senseless."

"Too bad you've got the helm," Beka said, spinning away and practically skipping to the edge of the boat, again watching for the glowing sparks in the water, though this time she could practically feel Rosto's gaze boring into her back.

So intent was he that he had let his hand drop. With a sudden jolt the boat shifted and the wheel spun. Before Rosto could grab it again the boom had flown across the deck towards where Beka was standing. Beka ducked and rolled out of the way of the boom laughing.

A moment later Leon appeared on deck. "What are you doing to my boat, you sarden scut!"

"Good morning Leon... or near enough."

"There are easier ways to wake a cove than making him think you're sinkin' his ship... " He muttered something under his breath that sounded like a mixture of Scanran and Common but Beka definitely caught the word cracknob amidst the muttering. Finally he reached the helm and gave Rosto a playful shove, "Get off my deck before you break something, rat!"

Rosto gave a mock bow before retreating from the bow. "Milady?" he said offering Beka his arm gallantly. Beka rolled her eyes but took his arm as he led her back to the hold. Alva was fast asleep in Beka's hammock, having again decided she liked it better than the cot in her cabin.

"It appears you've been displaced, Beka," he commented falling back into his own hammock with a sigh. "Back to the helm with you then."

Beka grinned, "You think so?"

"Now, Terrier," he whispered in mock indignation "Ye wouldna rip a sweet little lass like that back from the comforts of slumber, would you?" he teased, taking on a fairly convincing imitation of Leon's accent.

"Be quiet or you're the one that will wake Alva! You know... a good cove would give his sleeping space over to his lady-love."

"I'm no good cove, Beka Cooper. I'm a rusher. Though, I think you'll find that I am surprisingly good at sharing." He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her down on top of him with a muffled cry.

"Quiet love," he murmured in her ear as she shifted to get comfortable, "wouldn't want to wake Alva, remember. Now what was it you were saying earlier about trying to seduce me?"

"You talk too much," Beka whispered.

"My apologies, guardswoman," he whispered back. With a small smile he slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. He tasted like salt, she realized , she probably did too after so long in the sea breeze. She was half propped up on an elbow next to him but she pulled herself closer allowing one arm to drift across his chest. Familiar warmth flooded her senses as she relaxed into him. It felt right. It always had. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself it would never work...it always felt like it would have to work when his lips touched hers. His dark eyes flashed as she pulled away and a slightly mischievous grin crossed his face.

" ... why do you look like you've done something I'll be mad at you for?"

"Safe enough gamble, I usually have."

Beka raised an eyebrow.

"First time you've been distracted enough for me to do this..." He detangled his fingers from her hair, her spikes in his grasp. She hadn't noticed until this moment that while he kissed her he had managed to pull her braid loose and lift the strap free. He let the spikes drop to the floor with a solid thump before his fingers returned to her hair, brushing lightly through the curls the braid left behind.

"Rosto?" Alva's soft voice called.

Rosto's head fell back, a look of mild exasperation on his face but Beka just smiled and whispered, "I did warn you."

"Right here Alva," he called. "Beka and I just got off watch. Your parents are on deck." Beka settled comfortably next to him one hand still resting across his chest.

"Who's Beka?" Alva asked in confusion.

"That's what most people call me, Alva," Beka told her grinning at Rosto's slip.

"I like Mia."

Beka chuckled, "you can still call me Mia if you like."

"Sorry I took your bed, Mia."

"It's ok," Rosto told her, a small smirk on his features, which Beka hoped the little girl couldn't see in the dim lighting. "I really don't mind sharing."

* * *

**I know. I made him obsessed with lifting her spiked strap in my other story too. It just really seems like something he would do :P**

* * *

**Holy crap I'm bad at this game. I'm so sorry about the hiatus but I haven't forgotten... I got distracted by captain swan.**

**(Captain swan is really distracting.)**

**I'm on it. It is now 4-14-2015 and I promise you I am on it! No more CS until I update this. **


	21. Almost home

**_I'm sorry. Captain Swan is so distracting. So so distracting. Forgive any sloppiness as I get back into the groove of this story. And I am sorry I made you wait so long. I was busy and then I was editing previous chapters and then... oh, never mind. You've waited long enough. _**

**_I love you guys! _**

_Recap:_

_"First time you've been distracted enough for me to do this..." He detangled his fingers from her hair, her spikes in his grasp. She hadn't noticed until this moment that while he kissed her he had managed to pull her braid loose and lift the strap free. He let the spikes drop to the floor with a solid thump before his fingers returned to her hair, brushing lightly through the curls the braid left behind._

_"Rosto?" Alva's soft voice called._

_Rosto's head fell back, a look of mild exasperation on his face but Beka just smiled and whispered, "I did warn you."_

_"Right here Alva," he called. "Beka and I just got off watch. Your parents are on deck." Beka settled comfortably next to him one hand still resting across his chest._

_"Who's Beka?" Alva asked in confusion._

_"That's what most people call me, Alva," Beka told her grinning at Rosto's slip._

_"I like Mia."_

_Beka chuckled, "you can still call me Mia if you like."_

_"Sorry I took your bed, Mia."_

_"It's ok," Rosto told her, a small smirk on his features, which Beka hoped the little girl couldn't see in the dim lighting. "I really don't mind sharing."_

* * *

Beka on the other hand... apparently did mind sharing. (Or so Rosto realized when he landed with a thump on the deck floor sometime late the next morning.) He looked around groggily for the threat before he realized that Beka was still sleeping soundly curled up in his hammock.

He grinned to himself, glancing over at Beka's now vacant hammock. He considered going back to sleep in her hammock so as not to wake her, but he could see from the bright sunlight filtering down from above that it was now well into the day. Instead he put on his boots and made for the ladder towards the sound of boots scurrying on the deck. Alva no doubt, taking in the new scenery.

He blinked when he opened the hatch, eyes watering in the sudden brightness.

"Bout time you lazy scut," Leon called across the deck. "Now I know for sure you'd have never taken to a seafaring life."

"I suspect the chronic seasickness as a child should have been your first indication to that reality."

Leon's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you get sick on my ship, your majesty. Or I'll make you scrub the deck. You may be King of the Rogue but on this ship I'm the captain."

"Always wanted to say that, have you?" A smile flicked across Leon's face and Rosto laughed. "Well then, Captain, how are we faring? Fair winds and bonnie... tides or some nonsense like that?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "something like that. We're managing excellent time in spite of your attempt to destroy my ship this morning."

"Any sign of pursuit?"

"None."

"That's lucky..." Rosto mused.

"That's bizarre," Leon corrected. "Regardless, we're well past Scanran waters and we should reach Port Caynn by tonight."

"How's your leg?"

"I'll live. Not even broken, I don't think, because it's a little less swollen today."

"Are you sure, about staying in Corus? I own a boarding house. You'd be more than to stay there as long as you desire."

"You own a boarding house?" Leon asked, dumbstruck.

"And the inn... But I don't think you'd want to stay there. Can't promise the rats will be well behaved for Alva."

"I appreciate the offer, but this is our home. We're happy here."

"Will you at least stay with us when you come to Corus?" Rosto asked.

"You'll teach Alva to pick locks won't you."

"Naturally."

"Fine, but don't tell Liv."

"You know Liv is already teaching her to pick pockets right?"

Leon's eyes widened and he glanced over to where Liv was sitting with Alva. "Really?"

"What are you boys gossiping about," Liv called, when she noticed them watching her.

"Navigation" Leon said as Rosto hurriedly said "Lodging."

Liv shook her head as the two glanced at each other sheepishly.

"I'm going to go... um... below." Rosto said, making for the hatch to the hold to escape the line of Liv's glare. On his way down he motioned to Fiddlelad and Brian and they fell into step behind him.

It took his eyes a moment to readjust to the dark but once he did he was surprised that despite the noise above deck, Beka still slept soundly. It had been at least 12 hours since their watch and he wondered if he ought to wake her. But neither of them had gotten much sleep these last few days and he decided to let her sleep on. He dropped back into the other hammock one foot still on the floor feeling the gentle rocking of the vessel. He always slept with one foot on the cabin floor now, a trick he'd learned as a child, which helped deal with the chronic seasickness. Reaching out he grabbed a flint that was hanging from a nearby lantern and lit it, lighting the room with a soft glow that didn't seem to perturb Beka in the slightest. The two rushers dropped into two more hammocks that Leon had put up for them last night.

He pulled out a wrist blade and tossed it easily from one hand to another just for something to occupy his hands.

"You left Leon behind," he commented, tone flat.

The tension in the room thickened suddenly, "We all had our jobs majesty," Brian finally said, "We thought he was doing his."

"Fortunately he was, and he wasn't caught with that vial. That could have ruined everything." The two rushers glanced at each other nervously, but Rosto was in no mood to make a point. "But it didn't. Now the dogs can take care of our slavers problem. A successful trip."

The rushers relaxed and Fiddlelad glanced over at Beka. "You think she'll go easier on us now?" he asked. They must have realized that things had changed between the Rogue and the Dog, but still he skirted the subject tentatively to see how Rosto would react.

"Easier?" Rosto laughed, "No, most certainly harder. She'll not want anyone claiming she's a doxie."

The subject breached, Brian spoke up too. "And you?"

"Nothing's changed," Rosto said. "She'll try to hobble us, we'll avoid getting caught and pay our dues to the happy bag like good little rats. It's how it's always been and nothing's changed now. And that's not the only thing that hasn't changed." Rosto paused for a moment, and when he started speaking again his voice was cold and dangerous. "I want everyone between Corus and Scanra to know what happened to the Pell brothers. Beka is under my protection. As are Liv, Leon, and Alva. Anyone harms them they will regret it."

The two rushers nodded and Rosto continued.

"You two are the only two who know the details of this little trip. If details start to leak out... Like for example, the three friends I brought back with me... I will know where they've come from. Do you understand what I am telling you?" They nodded again and Rosto smiled a cold smile at them. "Glad we understand each other. Now get above and do something useful for a change."

They made for the hatch, sufficiently rattled that it took them several tries to get the thing to open. Rosto chuckled to himself and leaned back in his hammock.

_That will do,_ he thought with a grin.

* * *

When the sun began to creep down towards the horizon and Beka still hadn't emerged from the hold Rosto once again took his leave from the upper deck and slipped down into the hold. The lamp, which he had extinguished when he went topside again was once again burning and several things had been moved around. So she had been up at some point but clearly she had gone back to sleep. He crept closer and on sudden impulse, leaned down and kissed her.

_Bad idea._

Her forehead crashed into his as Beka jumped up reaching instantly to where her hidden blades were normally kept. Fortunately for Rosto, Beka had not had time to rearm herself since Tok had stripped her of her weapons.

"Bloody hell," Rosto groaned, holding his throbbing head.

"Rosto? What are you doing?"

"It's called a kiss, Cooper, I know for a fact that you're familiar with the concept!"

"Oh come on, Rosto," Beka said sheepishly, "I've seen you take harder hits than that before."

"Not while trying to kiss my lady-love, I haven't!"

"You startled me. You shouldn't startle me!"

"Noted," Rosto grumbled, sinking onto the hammock Beka had just vacated.

"I'm sorry," Beka said, moving to sit next to him. "Are you ... all right?"

"Certainly not. Might not make it, in fact. If there's anything you want to do before I take a trip on one of your pigeons we should probably get on it now."

She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Good morning, Rosto," she offered sweetly.

He grinned in spite of himself. "Good evening, Puppy."

"Evening?" Beka cried.

"Indeed. We're nearly to Port Caynn. Congratulations love, we're free of Scanran territories."

"How much longer?"

"Back in Port Caynn any moment, according to our Captain."

"And then on to Corus?"

"We'll have to discuss that with Leon, I've no idea if he'd be amenable to navigating the Olorun at night." Beka sulked a bit and Rosto raised his eyebrows. "Problem love?"

"It's been weeks..."

"You miss Corus."

"And if we go back at night I can sleep a night in my own bed before having to deal with everyone."

"You think you could sneak back into the city without anyone knowing?"

"Why not?"

"Well you'll want to go to the Kennel first... if Aniki's doing her job right she'll beat you back to your room," he told her. "Goodwin's not there though, you know? Hasn't been since you fell. Since she said you fell. She kept showing up in my court though... we all assumed the grief had cracked her." Beka nodded, unsurprised, and Rosto raised his eyebrows. "Why _was_ Goodwin monitoring my court? Did she think I was involved?"

"No, it wasn't that. She just thought..." Beka stopped again, face flushing.

"What is it?"

"She was keeping an eye on you. She thought _you'd_ crack. She was probably making sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"She wasn't wrong." Rosto shrugged, "Packing up and making for Scanra was not among my most tactically brilliant ideas."

"Really wasn't," Beka agreed, the boat lurched slightly and Beka groaned.

Rosto raised his eyebrows. "Not feeling well, puppy?"

"I don't like boats," she grumbled.

"Have you felt ill all this time, love?"

"Not while I was asleep."

"Come," Rosto told her making for the hatch and throwing it open, "It's better above deck."

Beka grudgingly followed, squinting against the last sunlight of the afternoon. As her eyes adjusted she saw Alva was at the helm, the probable cause of the lurch earlier. Her father held the wheel steady with one hand as Alva did her best to spin it free.

Fiddlelad and Brian were deep in conversation at the stern. "Eyes on the horizon, love," Rosto told Beka as he moved to join them. Beka turned to where Rosto was pointing.

"What? I don't see anything?"

"It helps with the sickness. Trust me. You'll feel better."

She kept her eyes on the horizon as he suggested and it calmed her revolting stomach slightly. Still she didn't really feel better until Pounce came up beside her and rubbed across her shins gently. She picked him up and draped him across her shoulders and whether it was the warmth on the back of her neck or some kind of magic she was never quite sure.

"Thank you Pounce"

_In general or for something specific._

Beka smiled and reached up to scratch his ears. "For being around. When no one else was. I couldn't always see you but I always knew you were nearby. It was ... nice."

_You're not old enough to be left on your own, _Pounce commented. _You'd get in all sorts of trouble on your own. _

"I would not," Beka argued.

_You can't possibly believe that._

Beka shifted her shoulders in irritation and Pounce hoped down with his version of a little laugh as Beka made her way over to the stern, the constellation close on her heels.

_Didn't I tell you two to stay in your rooms? _Pounce asked and Fiddlelad and Brian must have understood since they went pale as sheets.

Pounce turned and trotted back to the bow without another word, tail twitching in what Beka assumed had to have been amusement. Rosto cuffed Brian on the back of the head, shaking his own head in annoyance. "Stop your sweating you craven, the constellation is having a bit of fun at your expense."

Before Brian could respond Liv joined them and Rosto turned his attention to her. "We're rather eager to be on to Corus. Any chance of making that stretch this evening?"

Liv nodded, "The current will take us to Corus in no time, it's the return journey that will require us to go with the wind."

"Then you'll stay at the boarding house tonight, surely? For a few days at least?"

"I don't know about days," Liv said tentatively.

"Just until the dogs have dealt with the slavers, Liv," Rosto said. "You protected me when I had no one else, let me ensure your safety now?"

Apparently it had not yet occurred to Liv that someone could be following, because her eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "All right Rosto. We'll stay. Just for a little while."

There was a hint of the smell of port on the wind. Rotting fish and several other things that it was best not to examine too closely and soon enough the docks of Port Caynn were within sight.

"We'll stop here, just long enough to unload our latest catch," Leon told Rosto when they finally began to slow and Rosto nodded.

"I've some business to attend to with Flory anyway, he said," glancing at Brian.

It took all the self-control Beka had not to ask what business he had with the Rogue of Port Caynn. But they were nearly home now. And they were no longer _quite_ on the same side. She had to start acting like a dog again. And dogs didn't sniff around Rogue's business unless they start causing a mess.

Fiddlelad and Beka stayed behind when Rosto and Brian disembarked, helping Liv and Leon unload their cargo of fish and spices. It took surprisingly little time for them to find their normal trade partners and conclude their business and within half and hour they were prepared to weigh anchor once more. But Rosto had not yet returned...

They waited for another fifteen minutes before Beka started getting anxious.

"What is he doing," she finally asked Fiddlelad who shrugged. Beka couldn't be altogether sure if he was lying or not and she scowled at him. She kept her eyes on the crowd and finally, after nearly an hour Rosto reappeared. Her sigh of relief caught in her throat when she saw Brian following with his eyes carefully watching none other than Dale Rowan. The cove stumbled as he walked and his eye was bright red and starting to swell.

Beka clenched her jaw as they ascended the gangplank. On closer inspection his eyes were glazed over and he was well past half drunk.

"Beka?" he asked, in stunned amazement.

"What the hell happened?" Beka said, turning to Rosto whose telltale red knuckles answered the question for her.

"He decided that it was my fault you were dead," Rosto said, eyeing the cove with distaste. "Tried to gut me as I left the court... craven scut."

"He's drunk!"

"If he wasn't he'd likely have been smarter than to try," Rosto replied flatly.

"Beka you're dead," Dale told her in shock.

"Not exactly," she replied with a sigh. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He followed me," Rosto said with a shrug. "Thought maybe if he saw you he'd stop making incompetent attempts on my life."

"He's not a fighter, Rosto," Beka said irritably.

"Clearly," Rosto commented, "Which is why he's not dead."

Dale drunkenly tried to touch Beka's face and she caught his arm. "Dale I'm not... I had to go away for a while. No one could know. But I'm fine."

"I shouldn't have sent you back to Corus," he grumbled. "s too dangreis there"

"Sent me?" Beka retorted angrily, forgetting momentarily her intention to be kind.

"Stay?" Dale slurred. "Stay here? Safer here."

Beka chuckled. "Safer? Clearly we've different recollections of my time here. Look, we have to go-"

"He'll kill you."

Beka raised her eyebrows, "Who?"

"Rogue. He'll kill you."

Beka rolled her eyes, "let him try. You need to go home. Sleep it off ok?" Dale shook his head vigorously and Rosto's jaw clenched in irritation. "I'll walk you home, ok Dale, you still living in the same building?" He nodded and Beka took his arm.

"Want some company," Rosto asked.

"I think I'd better do this myself. It's not far," she told Rosto. "I'll be back."

He nodded tersely.

She wondered if Dale would even remember this in the morning as she hurried down the gangplank as fast as the inebriated cove could follow.

"I hope you weren't playing tonight," Beka told him as the moved toward his rooms.

"Never play drunk, Beka... you know me."

"Yeah, Rowan, I do."

Before long they had reached his rooms and Beka fished in his pocket for the key to open the door. Once inside she helped him over to the bed and he sat heavily.

The brisk walk seemed to have cleared his head slightly and he smiled at her. "Glad yer not dead," he said.

"Me too." Beka replied, thinking she would probably have to come up with a better way to respond to that particular sentiment before they reached Corus. "I have to go, Dale. Get some sleep ok."

He nodded groggily, but before she could pull away he grabbed her wrist and tugged her down to kiss her. Her muscles tensed to strike him but the kiss was sloppy and now she was almost entirely certain he wouldn't remember this in the morning. She pulled away and reclaimed her wrist from his grip.

"Good night, Dale." she said as he leaned back and curled up on the bed. There was no reply, he was already asleep. She locked the room with his key and then slipped it under the door before hurrying back to the docks. They were ready to make sail and the ship began to move practically the moment she was back on board.

She moved to the side of the ship, holding tight to the wood, still warm from the afternoon sun. "I don't think I thought this through thoroughly," Beka whispered when Rosto came up and put an arm around her.

"If it makes you feel better Beka, most people will not be half-swilled when you tell them the news. Should improve the experience."

"You thought you'd gone mad, and you were sober."

"You left us behind, Beka. Does it so surprise you that we grieved?"

Beka shrugged, "It surprises me that you grieved... so much."

"You've a lot of people that care for you. They'll yell at you, scream, berate you, probably call you cold hearted and cruel. Then they'll hug you and kiss you and tell you that if you ever do it again they'll kill you themselves. And then everything will be back to normal."

Beka smiled. "Thank you."

Rosto tightened his grip and kissed the top of her head. "Almost home, love."

* * *

_**Ok, like I said, I apologize if it takes me some time to get these characters back and I'll do my best to not make you wait so long this time. Thank you for all of my guest reviewers that reminded me that I need to come back and update!**_

_**lol... and now I remember why it took me so long to update. This fandom is a bit dead these days. Oh well. OTP forever bitter lives on in my heart :P **_


	22. Homecoming

_"You left us behind, Beka. Does it so surprise you that we grieved?"_

_Beka shrugged, "It surprises me that you grieved... so much."_

_"You've a lot of people that care for you. They'll yell at you, scream, berate you, probably call you cold hearted and cruel. Then they'll hug you and kiss you and tell you that if you ever do it again they'll kill you themselves. And then everything will be back to normal."_

_Beka smiled. "Thank you."_

_Rosto tightened his grip and kissed the top of her head. "Almost home, love."_

* * *

Liv hadn't been underestimating by much when she said it would take no time to travel between Port Caynn and Corus, thanks to the current and favorable tides. Beka was fidgety and unable to sit still, constantly pacing up and down the deck.

Finally Rosto reached out and snagged her wrist as she walked by pulling her over to where he leaned against the mast.

"You've walked several miles since we left Port Caynn, Beka. And somehow you are no closer to home than I am. So what do you say we figure out what you're going to do when the anchor falls."

"Go to the Kennel"

"Goodwin isn't there," he reminded her, eyes following her back and forth as she paced.

"Then I'll go find Goodwin."

"At this hour? She'll hobble you, likely as not."

"And what would you suggest, Piper?" Beka snapped, pausing and facing him with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Go home, Beka. Talk to your friends, Let them yell at you and hug you and yell at you some more... and then get some sleep in your own bed. Apple pasties in the morning and _then_ Goodwin."

Beka scoffed, "You think it's a good idea to tell them I'm alive the day before Goodwin kills me?"

Rosto shrugged, "Your call puppy, but you better decide soon." Beka turned and saw lanterns. The docks were in sight now and they'd be able to disembark any minute.

"Come with me?" she asked him.

"Course, love," Rosto replied, a half smirk on his lips. "I do own the boarding house... and the inn...and-"

"I mean ... come _with_ me." Her cheeks flushed and she hurried on, "I mean... just to talk to everyone. I'd..."

The ship shuddered and a Rosto got to his feet and offered her his arm gallantly. "Into battle, love."

* * *

Beka tried to convince Liv and Leon to take her rooms, she'd been living in the rooms that Rosto had long vacated on the ground floor, significantly bigger than the others . They refused though, insisting that such an inconvenience for only a few days say was a waste. Beka was secretly grateful. She didn't really need the extra room but there was something about sleeping in her own bed tonight that she truly longed for.

They took the long way back to the boarding house. Out of the way, but lesser traveled at this time of night, making it marginally less likely that news of Beka's return would beat her to the boarding house. They set up Liv and her family across the hall from where Ersken and Kora had taken up residence speaking in hushed voices so as not to wake the residents of the other apartments.

After they bid them goodnight Beka glanced at Rosto. "My rooms?"

"Just as you left them."

She hesitated at the door, slipping the key in and pushing the door open. It felt both foreign and incredibly familiar to slip inside. She was halfway in when she heard Aniki's voice cut through the quiet.

"Rosto the Piper, I know you're hiding in here."

A door slammed on the other side of the house and Beka pushed the door of her room open, a sudden instinct to hide accompanying her recognition of Aniki's tone. Rosto gave her a tight smile and shut the door behind her just before the swordswoman came into view. Beka leaned against the door, listening as she tried to work up the nerve to open the door again.

"I wouldn't say hiding, exactly," he informed Aniki.

"I should cut you to pieces and sell you for pies."

"I shouldn't think they'd give you much for it. Tough meat," he retorted.

There was a pause and then a sudden scuffle which, given the distinct lack of cries of pain, seemed more likely to be a hug than a battle.

"Gods above Rosto, the stories I've been hearing... I thought for sure you'd never make it out."

"It pains me you've so little faith in me, _frosneen_" Rosto teased and Beka smiled in spite of herself.

"What are you doing h-?" Aniki started then cut herself off. When she spoke again her voice was softer. "I've not touched her rooms. I swear it. People keep asking. The next to mention it I'll run through to make a point."

"I don't suppose that will be a problem much longer." Rosto commented, but the door did not open. Beka suddenly realized he wouldn't open the door. She had to do it herself. She took a deep breath and turned the knob, pushing it open with her heart pounding wildly

There was a scuffling outside and when she got the door opened, she was staring down the edge of Aniki's sword. For a moment the sword did not waver then it fell, landing with a thud on the floor.

"Beka?"

Beka nodded uncertainly, all the words that had been running through her head a moment ago, instantly gone. Suddenly Aniki burst into movement shoving both her and Rosto inside the room and turning for the stairs. She raced up to Kora's room and pounded on the door.

"KOOORRAA! ERSKEN!"

After a bit more scuffling and muttered threats from Aniki the door swung open again revealing Kora and Ersken. Aniki shoved them both into the room too and slammed the door behind her. For a moment all was completely still. Then everyone started speaking at once. Everyone except Kora who simply threw herself at Beka and clasped her in a tight hug.

"You're alive" she whispered, "How... how is this possible?"

"I'm sorry, I had to go. I had to-" As though Kora had broken a dam, all three surged forward, crushing Beka between them and trying to talk to her all at once.

Aniki's eyes suddenly narrowed and she spun on Rosto. "Did you know? All this time putting on that absurd act while we-"

Rosto raised his hands in a mockery of defending himself from her assault. "Don't blame me, love, I'd no idea until I near ran into her in Scanra." While Aniki was chastising Rosto for not alerting her _immediately_, Ersken pulled Beka aside into a one armed hug.

"We looked for you. For days, Beka... Have you gone to Goodwin yet? She was a right mess-"

Beka flushed. "Actually ... she knew."

He stared at her for a moment, "She told us she saw you fall. She didn't."

Beka nodded.

"You told her but not me. Not any of us. Who else knew?" Ersken's jaw was tense and she could tell that she had managed to rouse his usually dormant temper.

"No one. I only told Goodwin."

"Did you not trust I could keep your secret?"

"It's not that-"

"What else could it be?" he cut her off. "I was your partner, Beka! Not to mention your friend- You could have used a partner over there... "

"And how would it have looked? Both of us disappearing like that and showing up again in Scanra. Someone would have noticed. I'm sorry, Ersken. Truly, but I had to do this alone."

"At least tell me you hobbled the rats," he asked grumpily.

"Not yet, but we can find them now. The whole lot of them are covered in training serum. Next time they come into our city... we'll know it."

Kora put her hand on Ersken's arm gently when he was about to speak again and he turned to her.

"I think we should let Beka get some sleep," she said firmly, "she's had a long trip."

Ersken nodded grudgingly and hugged Beka once more. "Don't do that again, ok Beka?" He asked.

"I promise."

Kora and Ersken headed back upstairs, after telling her that is she needed anything, she knew where to find them. Rosto and Aniki were still speaking in hushed voices by the door, doubtless getting caught up on what had happened while Rosto was away.

She sat down on her bed and leaned back against the wall. She didn't really intend on falling asleep, but Pounce had come in the window while she was talking with Kora and Ersken and he curled up on her lap purring gently. Before she knew it Rosto was leaning over her, his hand light on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and Pounce flicked his tail indignantly, crawling off her lap for a more stable perch on the end of her bed.

"Sorry love, I didn't want to wake you but that looked like it would hurt in the morning." He was right, she could already feel the twinge in her neck from the awkward position.

"Where did Aniki go?" she asked drowsily.

"Back to the Dove," he informed her.

Beka nodded and kicked off her boots, yawning and settling on her side, her head perched up on one arm. He sat down next to her and reached behind her to loosen her braid, working out the spikes and tossing them onto her desk.

"Thank you, Rosto."

"Spikes are hardly the most comfortable sleeping companions," he commented.

"Not exactly what I meant."

"I know."

"You're going back to the dove, aren't you," Beka asked.

"Things to do, darling."

"Am I going to have to hobble you tomorrow?"

"I'll hardly do your job for you, puppy."

"That's not funny, Rosto," she grumbled, eyes fluttering shut.

"It really is, you're just too sleepy to admit it." She scowled at him but he simply bent and brushed a light kiss to her lips. "Let me know when you've spoken to Goodwin. Once more we've the same goal, Cooper. The Rogue will see your slavers caught."

His declaration was lost on her. She was already asleep.

* * *

lt was nearly dawn by the time he and Aniki had caught each other up on the goings of the court and his time in Scanra.

"Do you think Bjorn will send someone?" she asked as she pushed her chair back.

"I don't think he's got a clue what's going on in his own borderlands."

"When was the last time a Rogue lasted so long in Scanra?"

"This would be the first. But he's grown complacent. He cares only for his own hall. His district chiefs play their own games outside the city."

"Not your concern. As soon as they reach your territory-"

"Someone will take their place, Aniki. They always do."

"And when they do, we'll deal with it. So what are we going to do about Tok and his men?"

"Wait for Cooper's lead."

"Really?" Aniki asked curiously.

"I've little choice in the matter," Rosto admitted, the only scent hound in residence at the court only listens to her."

"And the other thing?" Aniki toyed with one of her blades absentmindedly but she watched him stiffen out of the corner of her eye.

"What other thing?"

"Beka... she's still living in the boarding house then."

He scoffed, "As opposed to what? Taking up residence in the dove?"

"It's a legitimate concern. The whole city watched you crumple when she ... left. They'll be watching you again now."

"And several tried to take advantage of it then. They're gone. I'm not."

"Have you considered the possibility that it might be easier if you didn't try to hide it at all."

"Not my decision," he told her quietly. "It never has been." Rosto pulled himself up with a sigh, "stall the court. I have some things to take care of tomorrow."

"Be careful Rosto."

He shot her a grin and slipped back towards his rooms at the dove. But he didn't stop at his rooms. Instead he detoured to Phelan's room and knocked at his door. There was some grumbling and knocking around from inside but eventually Phelan opened the door. There was a sour expression on his face, telling Rosto that he had intended some heated words for the person on the other side. His mouth closed when he saw Rosto, and he leaned in to clasp him in a hug instead.

"Have you spoken to Aniki?" Phelan asked, letting him go and pulling him into his room. Achoo glanced up sleepily from one corner of the room and her tail waged half-heartedly before she closed her eyes again.

"Beka is back."

Phelan's eyebrows shot up. "Beka? Our Beka? Rosto Beka's-"

"She's alive," Rosto insisted. Phelan watched him for a moment, clearly trying to determine if he was mad before a grin split his face.

"Where is she?"

"Boarding house. Probably out cold. What do you say we let Achoo wake her up?"

"Achoo, __kemari_." _Phelan told her. Achoo glanced up, hesitated a moment and then slowly rose and stretched. Phelan rolled his eyes at her yawn. "Beka," he continued. The scent hound's ears pricked up and she bounded over to the door. Achoo shot across the yard hesitating at the door to wait for Phelan and Rosto, some final remnant of her training reminding her she couldn't enter a house alone. When Rosto knelt to unlock the door Achoo pawed at the door, pushing it open the moment the latch came free. She bounded across the room, and launched herself at the bed landing on Beka and eliciting a groan.

"Achoo!" Beka cried, half annoyance, half elation. "Easy girl... _mudah. _Achoo hopped back down off the bed, barely holding herself still. Her tail wagged furiously and she whimpered softly. No sooner had Achoo backed off than Phelan tackled her too.

"You absurd gixie!" He said, punching her shoulder lightly. "Do you have any idea what a mess you made!"

Beka glared at Rosto for a moment for making her deal with another lecture while half asleep but he just crossed his arms and grinned back at her. She made her apologies, for what must have been the hundredth time now, scratching Achoo's ears where she had settled next to the bed. Once she had assured Phelan that she would never do anything 'quite so mad' ever again and that she would be around for breakfast he wished her a goodnight, surprised her with a kiss to the top of her head and hurried back out of the room, leaving the scent hound behind him.

"Any other surprise guests?" Beka grumbled irately as Rosto dropped down onto the bed next to her. He pulled her down next to him without preamble. "What time is it anyway?"

"Not yet dawn," Rosto mumbled into her neck.

Beka groaned, "And you thought it was a good idea to wake me _now_?"

He shrugged without opening his eyes, "I missed you."

Beka chuckled, "What makes you think I'm going to let you stay?"

"I'm counting on you being too sleepy to punch me," he said, opening one eye to look at her inquiringly. Beka relaxed into him and his smile widened. "It seems I was right."

"Don't gloat piper, or I'll find the energy," she grumbled.

"Never."

Beka snorted but Rosto only tightened his grip. She tried to relax and fall back to sleep but now that she was awake she found herself nervous again.

"Rosto?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for bringing Achoo. It feels more like home not being... alone in here."

"I can help you with that," he murmured.

"Maybe... sometimes you can."

Sleepiness was wiped from Rosto's mind and his eyes snapped open.

"Not all the time," Beka corrected quickly. "But this is ... nice. Sometimes. If you don't mind."

"No love, I don't mind. But ..." he trailed off and shook his head.

"What?" Her nerves grew suddenly worse._ Perhaps this wasn't enough. Perhaps he still wanted more than she could give..._

"My..." he paused for a moment before finally continuing. "My feelings for you are no longer a secret. Not to my court, and not to most of this city. You must know that." He wasn't sure why he still hesitated from the words. He had told her that he loved her, she had returned the sentiment (granted it had been her way of softening the fact that she had tied him up and left him while she went after Leon.) Still the words felt dangerous... But she didn't stiffen or retreat from his arms. Just nodded, her hair brushing his chin lightly as she did so.

"I know. But knowing it and seeing it are very different."

"You still wish to keep this hidden from your dogs?" he asked, disappointment seeping through the careful facade.

"Not... Just for a while. Just until we... until we see if it works."

Something in Rosto's chest tightened uncomfortably, but he just nodded. "I should be going then, it's nearly daybreak."

"I didn't mean... you could stay for a little while?"

He shook his head, "When you're ready I'll stay as long as you wish." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and retreated, the door clicked shut behind him as the lock slipped back into place. The morning light was beginning to brighten her window but even Achoo's soft snores didn't make her feel less alone.

* * *

**_fronsneen_, in case you are curious, is a nickname that I adapted from the danish phrase for 'frozen one' I chose danish as a model for scanran based on the fact that aniki's last name forfrysning is the danish word for frostbite.**

**Have I mentioned captain swan is distracting. Everyone should just watch once upon a time, then the breaks between my beka cooper updates wouldn't seem so long :P **


	23. First of Many (Final Chapter)

_**OK Tamora P. Fan, I heard you. **_

_**Yes, yes, I know, I'm horrible and late and done... wait what? Yes, Welcome to the finale.**_

**_M_encari: seek__**

**_Tunggu : wait_**

* * *

_He shook his head, "When you're ready I'll stay as long as you wish." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and retreated, the door clicked shut behind him as the lock slipped back into place. The morning light was beginning to brighten her window but even Achoo's soft snores didn't make her feel less alone._

* * *

"If there is not a riot in the night market, I swear-" Goodwin halted mid-sentence, the door halfway open as she gaped at Beka. "Inside, now." She grabbed the collar of Beka's shirt and dragged her in. "Give me one reason I shouldn't hobble you for disobeying orders and let you spend the night with the rats?"

"I found them."

"You found them? You- Where are they?"

"Scanra ... but I found them."

"Ah, well that's wonderful Cooper. Have you suffered a head injury and lost track of time? Because if not, you are about to-"

"I'm sorry-"

"I should take your baton. I should-"

"They're marked," Beka said hurriedly. "I used the training serum. We can find them now."

"We've bigger problems at the moment. Rosto's underground, there's rumors he's left the city. Aniki's good, Cooper, but she can't hold the court together forever-"

"He's back." When Beka didn't immediately continue Goodwin cuffed her into speaking again. "He came to Scanra. Found me there. It's a long story, Goodwin."

Goodwin rubbed her temple in exasperation and Beka gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile but it probably ended up more like a grimace. "I missed you," Beka said quietly.

For a moment Beka thought she might get cuffed again but to her surprise Goodwin bent and hugged her tight for a moment. "Mother bless you and trickster take you, Cooper. You'll be the death of me yet. You look exhausted, what are you wearing?"

Beka looked down sheepishly. She had put on her best dress for her visit to her sister this morning. She'd brushed her hair over and over again and done her very best to hide the spikes within the braid. It had been far too early for a social call but in the end Beka worked up her courage make for the Lord Gershom's home. (Though there may have been some assistance in the form of sharp claws needing into her thighs when she disturbed Pounce by sinking back onto the bed)

"I visited my siblings," Beka explained.

"And the Lord Gershom?"

"I wrote a note for him. I was hoping to get in and out quietly but..."

"Diona screamed didn't she?"

Beka nodded, "Woke the whole household."

Goodwin grimaced sympathetically but there was a sparkle in her eye that said 'you deserved it.' "Get home Cooper, get a couple hours sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Perhaps you can't, but I can, now get gone- I'll see you at a more civilized hour."

* * *

Breakfast was a raucous affair, little Alva and her parents were readily accepted to the group and Alva had taken on the role of 'pigeon runner' running at any pigeons that hopped on the window sill hoping for a taste of breakfast. It wasn't a necessary job, strictly speaking, but it made the girl smile so no one argued. Rosto and Aniki were late, but they came bringing such a collection of sweet breads that no one complained about that either.

Beka worried things might be tense after the way they had left things the night before, but Rosto gave Beka a wink as he handed her an apple pasty and her worry melted away.

Afterwards, when Liv and Leon had left and everyone was cleaning up dishes Goodwin arrived.

"We're going with you," Aniki said when Beka finally tried to bid her goodbye

Goodwin glanced sideways at the another pair of dogs, who were watching the scene with interest. She walked pointedly back into the privacy of the house and Beka followed, Aniki and Rosto a step behind.

"The Rogue and his first do not walk patrols with dogs," Goodwin said with eyebrows raised. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Helping," Rosto retorted grumpily, "are you refusing me guardswoman?" He glanced at Beka, but she was staring hard at Achoo.

"And if something happens to you and Aniki today?" Goodwin asked, "I do not want to deal with the-"

"We have measures in place to maintain the stability of the court," Rosto said tersely. "That's mine to worry about."

"You know what they'll say, Piper." Goodwin warned softly.

"They can say whatever they want so long as they don't say it too close to my throne."

Beka glanced up at Goodwin but she just shrugged and left the boarding house to join Ersken outside.

Finally Beka looked at Rosto, "Will you kill them?" she asked.

"If necessary."

"And if it's not necessary?"

"They're yours."

"Are you sure?"

"We've discussed this at great length, Beka" Aniki broke in finally. "The decision to accept our help is yours, but one way or another we're wasting time here."

They exited the boarding house together and Goodwin did not react except to turn a sharp gaze on the other dogs, daring them to comment.

They met Leon past Jane street. He had tied up his boat nearly at the Kingsbridge and gradually, pair by pair, dogs detoured off the streets and into the hold of his ship. People would notice several scent hounds and their handlers marching though Corus and Beka had no desire for the prolonged stakeout that would ensue if they drove the slavers and their contacts underground.

When the last pair had arrived Leon sailed them a short distance past the north bridge, to the far tip of the lower city and away from the thick tracks of training serum that would have confused the dogs in the closeness of the night market streets. They split up along the coast. Each pair had their own orders. Some were left behind, openly searching obvious targets near the market bridge with no attempt to hide their intentions. Rosto had also informed his district chief (through very indirect channels) of potential raids in night market. She hoped it would be enough to make her query think they were onto the wrong scent.

Beka, Ersken and Achoo with Rosto and Aniki took the northernmost point of their search grid where she thought they were the most likely to pick up the _right_ trail, not some errant training path. They had to disembark on a muddy shore rather than a dock, but it was quiet and no one would see them coming from this far out. This seemed like a fantastic plan for nearly two hours before Beka started to wonder if they had moved too far out from the lower city. Things were more spread out out here, bigger homes and fewer places to hide. Rosto and Aniki, to their credit, did not complain, simply letting her lead the way with Ersken and Achoo, eyes scanning the streets as they passed.

Rosto touched her arm gently and nodded towards a scar in the wall of the building next to him, a mark that he quickly crossed over again with a blade to make a distinctive curved x that told them that they had yet again been dragged in a circle. Likely one more training circuit. It was the third such trail that Achoo had led them on and the training serum suddenly didn't seem like as much of a good idea as it had a few short weeks ago.

The sun was sinking over the horizon and Beka's feet ached. Even Achoo looked frustrated, she no longer tugged at the leash but pushed morosely forward, her head hanging low. Suddenly Beka felt a warmth in her pocket. It wasn't the charm Rosto had given her so long ago, but a newer signal, one given to each team of dogs to alert the others that they had found their rats.

She stared at it for a moment, elation and disappointment warring in her mind before Aniki broke into her thoughts.

"Cooper, what is it?"

"Someone has found something." Beka tossed the stone to Ersken who laid it flat in his palm.

"It's warmer on this side," he said,nodding in the right direction.

Beka nodded and took off in the direction indicated. Ersken soon caught up and led the way, the stone guiding him They slackened their pace when they reached the north gate and Ersken handed Beka the stone and let her lead them across the north bridge towards Prettybone.

It wasn't long before they began to hear the sound of whistles. It wasn't a call of dogs in distress though, it was the signal for cage dogs. Beka glanced back at Rosto who had been lagging behind a moment ago. He put on speed and caught up with her quickly, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"If they needed you there'd be a different signal, yes?"

"This is my operation, I need to be t-"

"That's the signal for the cage dogs, isn't it?" he repeated.

"Yes," Ersken answered for her.

"They may need he-" Beka started.

"_I_ need your help," Rosto interrupted.

"What?"

"This is Prettybone-" he started, glancing sideways at Aniki.

"I know where we are, Rosto."

"Listen to those whistles, Beka," Aniki insisted. "Given the number of whistles I can hear right now it seems there was quite the operation going on. Right under our district chief's nose."

"Ulsa?" Ersken asked.

"Incompetent district chiefs are your problem aren't they?" Beka asked impatiently.

"I do not believe she's incompetent, Puppy. Bring Achoo to her Inn, help me find out if she's loyal to me or some bloody slavers purse?"

Beka glanced in the direction of the whistles, and at Ersken. He shrugged, leaving the decision to her. She held the stone tight in her hand for a moment before she dropped it in her pocket. "Lead the way," she told Rosto. He grinned and took off again; Northeast this time towards the Highfields boarder. Ulsa made her court in an inn as close to Highfields as she could be without technically leaving her district. A necessary indulgence, apparently, for a mot who always wore the freshest most colorful silks in the city.

Rosto slammed the door open when they arrived, stalking towards Ulsa's little throne with a fire in his eyes. She vacated the seat instantly. It was an old tradition that the seat of honor belonged to Rosto should he choose to visit. It was a practice rarely enforced since Rosto's district chiefs usually came to him in the Dove. He made use of the rule now, though, sitting on the arm of the chair more because he _could_ than for an actual desired to rest.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Tell me, my dear, when exactly were you going to tell me that this little slavers problem I've had for the past two months has had a safe haven in your inn?"

"Slaver's? I-"

"Before you lie to me, I should like to remind you that you've tried my patience several times already. Tell me, have the dogs ever come through here to train their dogs?"

"The dogs? No... they stay out of the district seats, you know-"

"In fact, I do know that, but it's a rather important point. Let me be very clear. I am speaking of the four legged variety of dogs, look something like that-" he waved a hand flippantly at Achoo.

"No! I wouldn't let them train their mutts in my hal-"

"_Your_ hall?"

"In your absence of course," Ulsa corrected quickly.

"Of course." He turned to Beka and nodded.

"M_encari," _Beka mumbled. Achoo's relaxed posture stiffened and her nose went instantly to the ground, tugging Beka towards a staircase, Ersken followed right behind her watching the surrounding rushers warily with one hand on his baton. "T__unggu_" _Beka whispered when two rushers moved to block her way.

"Out of the way," Rosto called, from across the room.

"NO!" Ulsa insisted indignantly, "this is unheard of!" She glanced around at her rushers. "He's led dogs right into the middle of a district court!"

"If you have something to say Ulsa, do say it to me," Rosto said calmly. She avoided his eyes though, still looking around her.

"You can't let him do this. Look at him, walking watches with _dogs? _And we all know you're doing more with that little _bitch_ than walking watches."

Rosto rose slowly from the arm of his chair. "You will cease speaking or you will issue a challenge. There is no other option. Now let me explain this to you _very_ clearly. I am going to ask your men to move. They will obey me because they are not, in fact, your men. They are mine. And not only are they mine, they do not want to be implicated in what we are about to discover in that cellar. Because we both know when we open that cellar, we shall find that you have been neck deep in stealing away of lower city children. Children of _my_ rushers, and _my_ city. After Cooper has thoroughly searched that cellar you will have two options. You may yield yourself to my justice for your insolence or hers. If you choose to issue a challenge you will be allowed your weapon of choice as is tradition. If you choose hers it is for her King to decide what to do with you. Should you survive that choice... you will never show yourself in Corus again or I will end you. As is my _right_." He glanced at the guards with his head tilted to one side. "Your choice is the same. Challenge me, or get out of her way. Decide now."

There was a moment of complete stillness in the hall. Beka did her best to look confident but should this turn into a brawl they were hopelessly outnumbered. _Surely the rushers realized that? _The moment seemed to last forever and for no time at all before the guards were hurrying out of her way and putting as much distance between themselves and Rosto the Piper as they could manage without actually turning their backs and running.

The cellar itself was empty, but Achoo led them strait to a trap door. Beyond that door was everything Rosto suspected and more. Dream rose and financial records. There was a reason that no one had noticed her extra income, much of it was still in that room, in the form of silks and jewels. ("Enough to buy another revolt," Ersken commented when he saw it.) Beka went back to Jane Street with Ulsa and returned with Dogs who poured over the room and confiscated evidence and riches alike. Though if Beka noticed a subset of the wealth had gone missing while she was gone, she thought it wise not to comment. Needless to say, they ate well at the Dove that night (and likely would for many months.)

She expected things might feel strange at the Dove, tense, somehow, but things were completely normal. Rosto moved through the groups occasionally dropping by the table where she sat with Aniki, Phelan, Ersken and Kora. Liv and Leon had taken Alva to Port Caynn after helping the dogs earlier in the day, but not until Rosto made them swear to be back to visit by the end of the week.

No one at the dove commented on their joint capture of Ulsa, except to suggest teasingly that they should stay on her good side or to ask Rosto who was taking over Ulsa's position. Phelan smiled everytime he overheard that question and Beka elbowed him in the stomach and told never to become a gambler.

Rosto sat next to her and draped an arm over her shoulder. ""You know I've been thinking love, given that i've been so _very_ helpful, perhaps we should knock the happy bag in half this week?"

"Oh please," Beka retorted, "You needed her gone as bad as we did!"

"20%?"

"How about we leave the happy bag as it is and I don't try too hard to remember what was in that room before the dogs got there."

"Sweet, fair Cooper, you are indeed the loveliest of the mutts!" he moved to kiss her on the cheek teasingly but she grabbed his shirt and tugged him forward, kissing him hard in full view of his court. She could hear whistling and the unmistakable rustle and cling of coins changing hands. Rosto grinned into their kiss dropping his hands to her waist and sliding her (chair and all) closer to him.

Finally the kiss was broken when a roll of bread hit Rosto on the back of the head and Aniki grinned wickedly at him. "It's about time and all, but I stand to lose a lot of money if your first public kiss lasts longer than two minutes."

"That's cheating," Ersken mumbled grumpily.

"What are you going to do, hobble me?" Aniki retorted with a sly grin.

"I should get going anyway," Beka mumbled, cheeks red.

"I can drop by the boarding house later, after court," Rosto offered softly, tightening his grip when she moved to stand.

"You should get some sleep, Rosto, and I've an early watch."

Rosto opened his mouth to protest but she was already standing giving a quick word to Achoo and making towards the door.

He allowed himself to mope for a few moments before shaking his head and making for the dais again. it wouldn't do to let his court see him sulking like a wounded puppy. As usual, the court was rowdy late into the night and by the time things quieted he was nearly tired enough to admit that Cooper was right, he needed sleep.

Still, he couldn't get Beka out of his head. This was no surprise, it was her way. Every time she moved forward she'd panic and retreat again. He worried that if he didn't see her tonight by the time he saw her again she'd have decided to run away again. He only got halfway back to his rooms before cursing under his breath and detouring out the side towards the boarding house.

He tapped lightly on her door when he heard a rustling inside, relieved that she was still awake.

"Cooper?" The rustling continued but she didn't open the door. "Beka, please open the door?"

He waited another few moments and sighed, "Please don't make me have this conversation with the door." When he still heard nothing but a light rustling a tickle of worry prickled the back of his neck. "Cooper are you alright? We don't have to talk tonight, but just say something. Let me know you're alright."

Silence reigned and Rosto dropped to one knee, dismantling the lock in a few moments and pushing the door in carefully. The rustling amplified as several pigeons took off making for the window in a panic. "Cooper? Wh-"

The room was empty The pigeons had apparently discovered an open window and were having their way with Cooper's stash of day old bread. He sprinted back to the Dove and into the back where he pounded on Aniki's door. She answered quickly but with obvious annoyance in her eyes.

"What the hell, Piper-"

"Beka's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have said gone. She said she was going home but she's gone, the window was open-"

"Gods but you are an idiot sometimes," Aniki grumbled. "Go to bed Rosto."

"Go to bed? You heard her, she's an early watch. She could be hurt-"

"Fine fine, go back to your room, gather whatever you need and I'll be ready by the time you come back."

Rosto raced back to his rooms, not even bothering to light a lamp when he got there. He reached in the dark for something on his desk when he heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. "Going somewhere?"

"Beka?"

"Expecting someone else?"

He let out a sigh of relief, lighting a lamp to cast a dim glow in the room. Beka was curled up in his bed, her boots, baton and several blades were all neatly piled next to the bed. Achoo was using what looked to be a clean uniform as a pillow and was sleeping soundly enough that she didn't so much as stir when he spoke.

"Well you're just full of surprises today, aren't you, puppy," he glanced out into the hallway and saw Aniki's light was off again. "Did you tell Aniki you were coming?" he asked, turning the lock on the door.

"She caught me on the way in," Beka admitted, yawning and burrowing deeper into his blankets. "Which is probably for the best because I'm nowhere near as good at picking locks as you rats." He sat down next to her on the bed and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"I'll have a key made."

She smiled sleepily and tugged on his arm, "are you just going to sit there all night?"

"I'm enjoying the view," Rosto retorted, finally standing and pulling his tunic over his head and beginning to unstrap most of the weapons he kept on his person.

"Me too," she teased, "Are you finally going to tell me now?"

Several of his weapons he stashed in various hiding places around the bed before he slipped under the covers next to her "Tell you what?" Rosto asked.

"How you got out, that day I tied you up."

He propped himself up on one elbow and watched her in the flickering lamplight, "I've an alternate proposition. You give me your word you'll never tie me up again, and then I'll tell you where the last blade is."

"Never?" Beka asked, with a slight smile. "What if I have your permission?"

"An acceptable modification," he teased. "Your word love, that you'll never do something so foolishly heroic again without my help?"

"He would have killed you, if you'd gone."

"He'd have tried," Rosto shrugged, pulling her closer. "As it turns out, I'm not half-bad at keeping myself alive."

"Fine... I'll find it without your help," Beka grumbled.

"I look forward to the attempt."

The lamp eventually began to die and the slightest hint of pre dawn color crept into the sky. "It will be dawn soon," he whispered, not entirely certain if she was still awake. She answered his unasked question by moving closer, pressing her ear to his chest and reveling in the relaxing rhythm of his heartbeat. "Beka," he continued "If you plan on making it back to the boarding house before the city wakes..."

"I'd like to stay-" Beka broke in, pulling away just enough to glance up at him. "That is, if you don't mind?"

She could just barely see his smile in the predawn light from the window behind her. "As long as you wish, love. Stay as long as you wish."

Her hair was rumpled and tangled and his arm was half asleep from where she was lying on it but he just tightened his grip on her, flipping her over him to the other side with a grunt.

"Rosto, what are you doing?" she complained, nestling closer in objection to he cold sheets on that side of the bed.

"I want to see you in the morning light-" he said simply.

Beka laughed, "You just don't want to be the one blinded when the sun rises." He grinned and shrugged, brushing his fingers through her hair as the room shifted and changed from blue to grey to the rosy hue of dawn.

"You look beautiful in the morning," he whispered. He was fairly certain that she was asleep again but he didn't close his eyes until well after dawn, solidifying in his mind this moment.

The first time she _stayed_.

* * *

**_Thank you guys for sticking with me even when I was distracted! this is the end (Well, I suppose I may do an epilogue at some point but you know... for all intents and purposes, the end :P) So the first of many is a slightly ironic title for the last chapter but you may see it however you wish. First of many collaborations? (or perhaps nights that she stayed ;) _**

_**A special thanks to all my readers that took a few seconds to review, honestly without you guys it may not have gotten finished for some time. It can be very difficult writing for such a small fandom sometimes and the few of you that take the time to review and let me know you're still out there are just the best motivation.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll probably be back to Beka and Rosto eventually but for now I'm probably returning to fighting the once upon a time hiatus blues. **Seriously if you guys don't watch that show, you absolutely must. Strong female heroines, knights, dragons, magic (a pirate that might actually be Rosto the Piper reincarnated...) It's on netflix. Go watch the thing! It might just be the best decision you ever made :P _


End file.
